Looking for Love
by Setsuna-Halliwell-Whitlock
Summary: ¿QUE? ¡EMBARAZADA!, dios mío ¡EMBARAZADA!- Exploto a gritos mi papá, me miraba con mucha rabia en sus ojos, se quedo callado un momento, cuando volvió a dirigirme la palabra se me derrumbo el mundo. -Lárgate de aquí... Alice embarazada?.. leean.. M-T
1. No lo sé Editado

_**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la fantástica Stefanie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para crear una historia sin fines de lucro. Aclaro que aunque los personajes sean de Meyer esta historia me pertenece. **_

Bueno aquí es donde hago constar que los personajes no son míos sino de Meyer y también hago publico que ella es inmensamente rica por escribir de ellos mas sin embargo yo soy pobre hago esto sin fines de lucro.

_**Hola Chicas, bueno aquí les traigo el primer capi de esta historia, espero que les guste, en este capi hago la presentación de lo ocurrido con Alice, ya en el 2 capi se irán poniendo en orden las cosas, bueno de verdad espero que les guste y dejen rews, gracias y besos: D**_

* * *

**_Prologo. _**

**"No lo sé."**

-¿QUE? ¡EMBARAZADA!, dios mío ¡EMBARAZADA! – Exploto a gritos mi papá, me miraba con mucha rabia en sus ojos, se quedo callado un momento, cuando volvió a dirigirme la palabra se me derrumbo el mundo.

-Lárgate de aquí, no quiero una maldita zorra en mi casa – gritó histérico, estaba furioso conmigo, y no lo culpaba la verdad es que tenía razón, pero en mi condición no me podía ir sin explicarle antes lo que había pasado.

-Por favor, papá déjame hablar, permíteme explicarte" – exclame, sin poder impedir ni un momento mas mi llanto, sabía que no me escucharía, lo sabia pero tenía que intentarlo, explicarle que no había andado acostándome con cualquiera sin cuidarme, que esto no lo había pedido, que no fue mi intensión fallarle…

- ¿Explicarme? ¡No tienes vergüenza! ¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Cómo te divertías en grande follando con tu novio? – continuo gritando.

Nunca lo había visto tan molesto… nunca me había maltratado ni siquiera me había levantado la voz alguna vez, desde que mamá murió el se hacía cargo de mi, y nunca me había regañado, si tal vez llamado la atención, pero nunca así, ¿vergüenza? ¡Claro que la tenia! pero no era lo que él pensaba… ojala hubiera sido así…

-No, papá, ¡escúchame! Por favor, yo no quise, yo nunca quise de verdad – Si antes ya estaba llorando, esta vez me derrumbe, ver así a mi papá me partía el alma, yo lo amaba, y saber que lo había decepcionado me dolía demasiado, más incluso que lo que me estaba pasando. Cuando comprendió mis palabras, calló un momento y se me quedo mirando fijamente, después de unos segundos de tenso silencio volvió a hablar

-¿De quién es ese bebe? – Me pregunto tratando de no gritarme, he intentando recuperar la calma.

- No lo sé – le conteste, ya no estaba llorando convulsivamente, pero desee que jamás me lo hubiera preguntado, la cara que puso en el instante que escucho mi respuesta, fue de la más dolorosa decepción, la cara de un padre cuando su hija le ha fallado y decepcionado terriblemente, no tenía ni idea de que hacer en ese momento, no sabía si me seguiría gritando o simplemente me echaría de la casa, aunque cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor que la mirada que me estaba dando, después de un tiempo indefinido, dejo de verme, simplemente ya no me observaba, así paso largo rato, haciendo que deseara que aunque fuese volvieran los gritos; más cuando volvió de nuevo su mirada hacia mí lo hizo de una manera fría, gélida, como si no me conociera, en ese momento empecé a llorar de nuevo aunque esta vez silenciosamente, llena de dolor y a pesar de todo, nuevamente quise contarle lo sucedido.

- Papá, ¡perdóname!" – le suplique, tratando de que mi voz no saliera mas quebrada de lo que ya estaba "– yo no quería defraudarte así, papá tu me enseñaste a respetarme, y siempre has visto de que tenga una buena educación, sobre todo sexual pero… – No pude terminar, ya que me interrumpió con la mano y empezó a hablar de nuevo

- Pero no te ha servido de mucho o si, Mary Alice Brandon? Sabes que, no importa, no sabes de quién es ese bebe, perfecto, no quiero saberlo…

- Pero papá – volví a ser interrumpida y callada una vez mas

- Pero nada Alice, nada de lo que digas cambiara las cosas, vete no quiero verte, sube a tu recamara antes de que cambie de opinión y te eche a la calle junto con ese ¡bastardo que llevas dentro! ¡LARGO DE MI VISTA!"

Asentí y antes de que cambiara de opinión subí a mi cuarto, estaba desecha, tanto física como emocionalmente, ya no solo por lo que me había pasado sino que aparte le había causado el disgusto y la decepción más grande que pudiera imaginar a mi padre, pero es que esto no podía ser peor... Yo nunca pedí esto, ya me era suficiente con tener que fingir estar bien después de lo que me había ocurrido, ahora tendría que lidiar con un padre furioso al que había decepcionado terriblemente, el cual ni siquiera me dejo explicarle nada, quizás era lo mejor, si él me juzgaba no podría soportarlo.

En cuanto llegue a mi cama me tire en ella y me puse a llorar amargamente, a escondidas claro, como lo venía haciendo hace casi un mes, para que mi papá no me oyera, pero ahora tenía una escusa, aunque eso no me ayudaba mucho, siempre lloraba, pero ahora era peor, ya no solo sufría yo, sino que hacia sufrir a la persona que más quería en el mundo, la que siempre me había cuidado y protegido, con quien siempre había contado, mi papá ¿Como decirle que este bebe no era producto del amor, mucho menos de una calentura, sino del acto más aberrante de todos?

Y por mucho que me doliera lo que me había sucedido de algo estaba completamente segura, y nadie me haría cambiar de opinión, iba a tener a esté bebe, por la simple razón de que lo AMABA por encima y sobre todas las cosas, este pequeño ser no tenía la culpa de lo que unos tipos asquerosos me había hecho, este bebe nacería y seria la luz dentro de toda esta obscuridad que cubría mi ser, ahora ya tenía un motivo para vivir, cosa que había perdido después de lo que me hicieron esos tipos aquella noche que perdí por completo las ganas de seguir viviendo, aquella noche que cambio mi vida y acabo con mis ganas de vivir, de triunfar de ser una gran bailarina, de vivir una vida de ensueño, aquella noche que mi padre pensó que dormía en casa de una amiga.

Estuve llorando por buen rato, cuando por fin logre calmarme un poco me levante de la cama y me dirigí hasta el baño prendí la luz al entrar, me asegure que la puerta estuviera con llave, cosa que se me estaba convirtiendo casi en una obsesión, y lentamente me dispuse a quitarme el sweater que llevaba encima.

Cuando me lo quite por completo, me mire al espejo, poco a poco fui observando que todavía no desaparecían por completo todos los golpes que me habían dado, sin embargo, sigo teniendo grandes manchas moradas por todo mi torso y pechos, me di media vuelta para ver mi espalda y esta estaba peor, aún gran parte de los moretones es la espalda tienen ese tono ente morado y rojizo oscuro que decía sin duda que aún faltaba tiempo para que desaparecieran por completo; lo único que me alegraba es que aquí en Philadelphia desde finales de septiembre empezaba a refrescar y podía usar una sudadera sin llamar la atención.

Continué quitándome la ropa y vi con tristeza, que también tenía aun un grandes cardenales en mis piernas, al verme así, tan marcada, me volví a sentir sucia, culpable, porque sin duda yo tenía la culpa, yo sentía el peligro, yo sabía que nunca me equivocaba y aún asi lo ignoré por lo que ahora era un estúpido sueño de una niña consentida a la que se le ha dado todo y que ahora no tenia nada mas que a su bebe producto de una violación... este pensamiento me fue consumiendo y quemándome poco a poco, lenta y dolorosamente.

Cuando me di cuenta me estaba dirigiendo casi corriendo a la regadera, la abrí y me metí bajo el agua, me sentía un poco mejor, pero el dolor y sufrimiento volvía a ser estragos en mi, así que me senté en el piso y comencé a llorar otra vez, deje que mis lagrimas se revolvieran con el agua que caía por mi cuerpo, torpe y pausadamente recorriendo toda mi cara, como símbolo de lo que significaban, vergüenza, angustia, dolor, desesperación, miedo, todos esos sentimientos encontrados, entrelazándose pesadamente haciendo estragos en mi ser consumiéndome a cada instante.

Estuve bajo la regadera mucho tiempo, no sé cuanto ya que encontré fuerzas para levantarme hasta que me tranquilice un poco. Salí del agua, con desgana, pero ya era muy tarde, me puse mi pijama, me dispuse a dirigirme a la cama a tratar de dormir, pero no iba a ser una tarea sencilla, ya que de seguro tendría esas pesadillas, que me atormentan noche tras noche, cada vez que cerraba los ojos e intentaba dormir.

En cuanto me tumbe a la cama, el miedo volvió a hacer estrago en mi, y el llanto regreso inevitablemente, no podía resistirme a esté y comencé a sollozar de nuevo intentando no hacer mucho ruido, hasta que poco a poco el cansancio se fue apoderando de mi cuerpo, había sido un día muy difícil, lleno de emociones, negativas y positivas, estaba embarazada, eso sin duda era una señal para seguir viviendo, pero por otro lado mi padre me odiaba, y como reprocharle estaba en todo su derecho, ya que aunque en estos tiempos hubiera más libertad para con nosotras las mujeres, seguía siendo una vergüenza que tu hija saliera embarazada antes del matrimonio, justo como yo lo estaba haciendo, la vergüenza me estaba carcomiendo pero intentaría dormir aunque solo fuera un poco, ya que seguramente mañana sin duda seria un muy largo día.

* * *

_**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo de este fic, espero como ya dije haya sido de su agrado, subiré el 2 capi mañana o pasado, eso también depende de si recibo rews o no, espero y si, ya saben se aceptan comentarios, dudas, opiniones, tomatazos, lo que sea, pero háganme saber su opinión y si mi trabajo valió la pena… **_

Bueno chicas (y chicos si me leen) pues este primer capi queda editado hoy a las 4:17 pm hora de México, solo les digo que lo que vean con 2 asteriscos son los comentarios que puse la primera vez que subí la historía.

_Les comento que en este capi hice realmente pocos cambios pues hacia ya algún tiempo lo había __según yo __corregido, así que esta vez modifique un poco algunas palabras y agregue un par de hechos, aún así espero lo hayan notado y que sea de su agrado... _

_Muchos besos y..._

_Gracias _

_**Setsuna Halliwell Whitlock. **_


	2. Diario I parte Editado

Hola a todas primero que nada quería agradecerles todas sus alertas a historias favoritas y de autor, pero sobre todo quiero agradecer a aquellas que se toman su tiempo y me dejan un rew... MUCHAS GRACIAS ! de verdad me da gusto que les este gustando la historia.

Ahora como prometí en capi anterior, aquí esta la explicación de lo que le paso a Alice, pero quiero decirles a todas ustedes que el capi esta fuerte, tiene escenas fuertes y no es muy apto para menores de 18 años.

* * *

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Stefanie Mayer, ella es inmensamente rica por ellos, mientras que yo hago esta historia sin fines de lucro... Aunque me encantaría que Jasper fuera mío *** suspira tristemente*

* * *

**Diario.  
1 parte**

Como había predicho, tuve una noche espantosa, dormí muy poco y el poco rato que pude dormir las pesadillas con esos tipos regresaron, para atormentarme y agobiarme hasta cuando dormía, cuando mi mente ya no pudo más, me desperté sobresaltada, bastante agitada y bañada de sudor por los sueños tan vividos que había estado teniendo momentos antes de poder abrir los ojos.

Eran eso de las nueve de la mañana, me sentía realmente cansada, era un alivio que mi padre no me haya levantado para ir al instituto, no es que necesitara que me levantara, solo que siempre iba a mi cuarto, me hablaba para que no se me fuera a hacer tarde, no le gustaba nadita que llegara tarde, mucho menos que faltara, pero hoy por primera vez en toda mi vida no me había ido a hablar, tampoco me despertó la alarma del celular, me había quedado dormida, no estaba segura de como tomaría mi papá la falta a la escuela, pero supongo que no puede estar más enojado de lo que ya está, en fin, no podía seguir acostada todo el día así que me levante y me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara, cambiarme, ducharme nuevamente y peinarme.

Después de hacer esto baje a desayunar, me serví cereal con leche, comencé a desayunar, estaba delicioso… raro ¿desde cuándo me gusta tanto el cereal? No, recordaba la última vez que había disfrutado desayunando cereal, bueno no es que importase mucho pero me sorprendía, nunca habían sido los cereales mi comida favorita, ¿Por qué ahora me habían gustado tanto? en fin acabe mi desayuno, lave los platos, terminando me fui y me senté en la sala, la verdad es que no me a gustado estar sin nada que hacer, sin embargo ahora era peor pues los recuerdos vuelven fuerte e inevitablemente a mi mente cada vez que estoy desocupada.

Cosa que no cambio en esta ocasión pues en cuanto me acomode en el sillón y deje a mi mente descansar, podía sentir a esos tipos encima de mi… lentamente los recuerdos se fueron apoderando de mi, volvía a vivir todo lo que paso aquella noche, me levante y decidí escribir todo lo que me había pasado en mi diario, después de todo alguna vez había leído que desahogarse ayuda con el peso en el alma, que en mi caso era muchísimo más de lo que podía soportar mi pequeño cuerpo, y se hacía cada vez más pesado ante el hecho de seguir fingiendo ante mi padre y amigos que todo estaba bien, que seguía siendo la misma chica de hace un mes, loca por el baile y obsesiva con las compras, que era completamente feliz, cuando tristemente la realidad era otra.

Con estos pensamientos dando vueltas en mi cabeza me dirigí a mi cuarto, abrí el cajón de mi ropa interior y saque un diario que me había regalado mi mamá antes de morir, me había pedido que escribiera cosas importantes que me pasaran, y así lo hice, el diario que ahora estaba en mis manos tenía muchos recuerdos felices, también algunos tristes de cuando ella murió, siempre cumplí con mi palabra y escribía todo lo significativo que me sucedía, solo que ahora lo que escribiría no serian recuerdos muy "felices" que digamos, aun así me senté en la mesa donde hago la tarea y deje que los recuerdos me embargaran para empezar a escribirlos.

_**21 /octubre/13**_

_**Hola mamá:**_

Sabes estoy aquí para contarte lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida, se que siempre te he contado todo lo bien que va mi vida y todas las cosas felices, que me han pasado y que he compartido contigo escribiéndolas aquí, donde se que tu las encontraras, pero mamá sabes es que ahora mi felicidad se esfumo, no sabes cuánto deseo que estés a mi lado en estos terribles y dolorosos momentos, mamá no sabes cómo te extraño, lo mucho que te necesito, que necesito tu amor y cariño, tus besos y abrazos, no sabes lo difícil que es todo esto para mí, pero de seguro te preguntaras ¿Cómo a mí una niña de casi diecisiete años llena de vida se le esfumo la felicidad y las ganas de vivir de un día para otro? Bueno esa respuesta es muy fácil, te lo contare…

Bueno como ya te había dicho tengo dos años yendo a clases de ballet, y la verdad me encantan, mi sueño se hizo realidad cuando papá dijo que podía ir, como ya sabes se me da excelentemente bien, se me da naturalmente como era de suponerse ya que lo herede de ti todo el gusto y destreza por el baile mamá, y no sabes la alegría que eso me da saber que tengo algo tuyo que siempre me acompañara.

Bueno la noche en que mi vida se arruino yo tenía clase en el turno de la tarde y me habían encargado mucha tarea en el colegio así que llame a papá y le pedí permiso para quedarme a dormir en casa de Anna, mi mejor amiga, llegaría de sorpresa a su casa, aunque no creí que le sorprendiera tanto, ya que vivía llegando inesperadamente.

La clase fue perfecta, al final la maestra me hablo y me dijo que había sido seleccionado para una obra que se presentaría en la ciudad, estaba feliz, así que le pedí permiso para quedarme a ensayar un rato mas, y por supuesto que me lo dio, me entrego las llaves del salón y me pidió que lo cerrara antes de irme, decir que estaba feliz era poco.

Así que estuve ensayando durante varias horas, hasta que me percate que ya había obscurecido, entonces me dirigí a las regaderas, me metí a bañar, siempre tenía dos o tres cambios en el locker, de la escuela, ya que por lo general hay me bañaba antes de dirigirme a casa, acabe de bañarme, me estaba cambiando cuando escuche un ruido que provenía del salón donde había estado ensayando anteriormente, recordé que lo había dejado abierto, y pensé que la maestra había regresado a ver si seguía ahí, así que me dirigí al salón buscando la causa del ruido.

"-Maestra ¿es usted?" – pregunte en voz lo suficientemente alta para que me escuchara si estaba ahí.

Cuando entre al salón estaba oscuro así que me dispuse a prender la luz, apenas había subido el interruptor eléctrico cuando de pronto me di cuenta de que estaba acorralada por tres tipos grandes, en ese momento me quede muda, no sabía qué hacer, el pánico se apodero de mi cuerpo en ese momento pues fui consciente de que a esto se refería mi mal presentimiento. Los ojos de los hombres no daban crédito a lo que veían, supuse que eran ladrones y no pensaron que hubiera alguien en la escuela ya tan tarde, obviamente no me esperaban pues los tres me miraban fijamente, de pronto la voz de uno de los hombres me saco de mis pensamientos e hizo que me quedara helada, sabía que no me iban a dejar así porque si, pero después de oír a ese tipo, creí que no viviría ni una noche mas, que iban a divertirse y luego se iban a deshacer de mi como con cualquier objeto, sin la más mínima importancia, pero lamentablemente no fue así.

"- Y dime preciosura, ¿qué hace una nena tan bonita y sexy a estas horas en la escuela?" – pregunto con una voz llena de lujuria uno de los hombres

"- ¿Que nena has venido a jugar con nosotros?" – prosiguió malvadamente el otro, yo seguía de pie donde mismo, helada, no podía moverme, ni cuerpo no me respondía, de pronto el tipo que se veía con más autoridad hablo.

"-¿Qué piensan hacer con esta muchachita?" – cuestiono interesado a los dos hombres

"- bueno, si no te importa, yo me divertiré un rato con la muñequita, ha de estar deliciosa y apuesto que ha de ser virgen" – Aseguro uno de los hombres, ante este comentario los otros dos soltaron la carcajada, cuando se calmaron volvió a hablar el jefe.

"- Por mí no hay problema, como negarle carne a mis hombres cuando esta viene tan voluntariamente a nosotros- exclamo con una mueca burlona en el rostro - solo no la maltrates mucho, que nosotros también queremos probarla" – Termino de decir y en ese momento me dirigió una mirada llena de excitación "– me avisas cuando acabes con ella, yo seré el siguiente."

Al oír eso por fin pude reaccionar e intente correr, pero antes de que pudiera salir de aquel lugar el hombre me alcanzo y me llevo hasta uno de los colchones que estaban en el piso y que eran de entrenamiento, cuando comprendí las intensiones que tenia empecé a forcejear con él, pero me dio una cachetada que me tumbo al colchón y me dejo temblando de miedo.

"-¡Auxilio, Auxilio, por favor, por favor alguien que me ayude!" – Empecé a gritar cuando vi como se empezaba a bajar hacia donde yo estaba, pero esto le molesto a mi agresor.

"¡CALLATE! – me grito, y me dio un fuerte golpe en las costillas" – Nadie te va a ayudar, nadie va a venir a ayudarte y nosotros nos vamos a divertir a lo grande contigo muñequita – termino de decir esto para atarme con unas cuerdas con las que brincábamos que estaban al lado de las colchas.

Cuando me tuvo atada, empezó a besarme primero recorrió mis brazos, donde me había atado, llego a mi cuello y empezó a lamerlo, cuando llego a mis labios empezó a besarlos y a morderlos, cuando vio, que yo no correspondía el beso se detuvo.

"- bésame" – me ordeno, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo así que cuando comenzó a besarme nuevamente, me quede sin moverme demasiado perpleja ante lo que me estaba sucediendo, de pronto volvió a detenerse

"– ¡Que me beses maldita perra, si no lo haces por las buenas, será por las malas!" – cuando acabo de gritarme esas palabras me agarro del cabello me levanto la cabeza y me metió un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, y comenzó a besarme de nuevo, esta vez y con todo el asco del mundo le correspondí el beso, no quería darle más motivos para que me volviera a pegar.

Estaba temblando de miedo, no tenía idea de que hacer para liberarme cuando de pronto sentí como me estaba rompiendo la blusa y comenzaba a besarme, al ver esto uno de los tipos se acerco para poder disfrutar mejor, mientras el otro me quitaba la falda de un jalón, su compañero se puso al lado mío y comenzó a besarme en los labios mientras el otro recorría mi cuerpo con sus asquerosas manos, de pronto el primer hombre quito a su amigo y volvió a besarme mientras acariciaba mis senos, cuando sus manos dejaron mis senos y arrancaron mi ropa interior no pude reprimir un grito.

"- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" – empecé a gritar y llorar desesperadamente

"- Tranquila muñequita, ¡esto te va a gustar!" – escuche que me decía

"- No por favor, por favor no" – seguí gritando y llorando

"- Dije que te callaras" – y me dio un golpe en la cara

"-Deja que grite, mas, que grite todo lo que quiera, así me excita mas, y la disfrutare mejor a la hora que la haga mía" – dijo el segundo tipo en un tono repugnante.

"- Vamos princesita, quiero que uses eso linda boquita que tienes y juegues con mi amiguito que está muy ansioso de que te diviertas un ratito con el – me susurro el primer hombre a la vez que señalaba su miembro erecto, cuando acabo de decir esto me jalo el cabello y me aventó contra el colchón.

Cuando me dejaron a solas con él, se tiro encima mío y me empezó a lamer y mordisquear nuevamente mis senos, mientras que con la mano libre empezó a masajearme y acariciarme el otro seno, así siguió por algún tiempo, luego cambio de senos, estuvo mallugandome, lambiéndome y mordisqueándome por otro rato hasta que se canso, y empezó a descender hasta mi intimidad, me quito la ultima prenda que me cubría y empezó a lamberme mi sexo, y insensiblemente fue metiéndome los dedos.

Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue llorar y llorar, ya no podía hablar, ni siquiera me atrevía a gritar, muchísimo menos a moverme, mi cuerpo simplemente no me respondía el pánico y el asco que sentía no me daba oportunidad de nada, poco a poco el tipo dejo de lamerme y meterme los dedos, para quitarse la ropa y mostrarme su miembro endurecido.

Para mi desgracia me ordeno que usara mi boca para lamérselo, dijo que le diera el placer que él me había dado a mi ¿placer? Si lo único que quería era que me matara de una vez. Me negué a hacerlo, no quería tenerlo en mi boca, nuevamente ante mi rechazo me dio otro golpe en el estomago, que me hizo enderezarme, cosa que el aprovechó para abrirme la boca y metérmelo, me sujeto con sus manos la cabeza, para ir marcando el ritmo, así estuvo por un tiempo, no sé cuanto pudieron haber sido minutos pero para mí fue eterno, continuo obligándome a darle placer hasta que se vino en mi boca y me volvió a tumbar al colchón colocándose el rápidamente encima de mi comenzando nuevamente a _disfrutarme _hasta que pude sentir como nuevamente su pene estaba erecto luego se coloco nuevamente encima mío con mucha más fuerza de la que yo podía resistir me abrió las piernas y se coloco entre ellas, estaba listo para penetrarme, y así lo hizo, poco le importo hacerlo con mucha fuerza y brusquedad

"-AAAAAHHHHYYYYYYY!" – grite ante el dolor que atravesó mi cuerpo y del cual yo era presa.

"-Si, si, si" – decía mientras yo seguía gritando del dolor

"-Grita mas, mas fuerte, ¡mas!" – y empezó a embestirme con más fuerza.

"-No, ay por favor ya no" – ya no tenía más fuerzas mi llanto no servía de nada, al contrario parecía excitarle más, y las embestidas cada vez eran más fuertes, y se quedaba mayor tiempo dentro de mí, causándome más dolor del que ya tenía, poco a poco fue disminuyendo el ritmo, aunque no la fuerza de sus entradas, llegando casi al clímax

"-Si, si, si , ahí ya mero llego, ya mero ya mero Ahh" – gruño de placer cuando termino dentro de mi-

"-Eres la mejor de to-das" – me dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

Luego me dio un beso en la boca, y metió su lengua y siguió besándome explorando toda mi ya sucia boca, cuando termino, se puso de pie, se aseguro de que estuviera bien amarada y fue a buscar a su otro compañero, cuando llegaron a mi lado mi primer atacante le dijo a su compañero que había tenido el mejor sexo de su vida y eso que yo era virgen.

El otro individuo fue mucho más salvaje que el primero, disfrutaba mas lo que me hacia al estarme golpeando, esto le ponía mas, y golpeo todo mi cuerpo, no conformándose solo con mi abdomen y piernas, sino que me volteo y me penetro por la espalda, esto sin duda resulto ser mucho peor, mucho más de lo que ya había sido antes, aparte le daba la oportunidad de golpearme en lugares que no lo había hecho antes y que no tenían marcas, como mi espalda, trasero... muslos.

Mi cuerpo paso por manos de esos hombres más de una vez durante interminables horas siguientes, cuando por fin el último de ellos se canso de mí y se estaba poniendo los pantalones, se acerco y me susurro

Si le dices a alguien de esto te vamos a buscar a encontrar y te vamos a matar, no sin antes que veas morir ante tus ojos a tu familia por tu culpa y esta vez no seremos tan cuidadosos y considerados - explicó el hombre y sin más nada me desamarro y se fueron, no sin antes propinarme unos golpes más en todo mi ya maltratado cuerpo.

En cuanto desaparecieron de mi vista me puse en posición fetal y empecé a llorar, llore y llore mucho tiempo, escuchaba a lo lejos como estaba lloviendo afuera, era algo irónico, como si el cielo estuviera llorando conmigo.

Cuando por fin me calme un poco me dirigí nuevamente hacia las duchas, abrí la regadera y me metí con desesperación por tallarme, y borrar todas las marcas de mi cuerpo, tenia golpes por todos lados, ya que cada unos de ellos me golpeaba en un lugar distinto y con mayor fuerza, estuve largo tiempo en la ducha, ya que no puede evitar acostarme y empezar a llorar de nuevo, cuando salí me dirigí al locker para ponerme algo de ropa.

Di gracias a dios que tenía unos Jeans , un sweater y una sudadera que ponerme, aparte de que ahí, en el locker se encontraba todo mi maquillaje, agarre todo y me dirigí de nuevo a los baños para cambiarme y maquillarme los golpes de la cara, cuando ya todo estaba cubierto, salí del baño fui por mis cosas , a arreglar y limpiar todo el desorden esperando a que amaneciera y mi papa se fuera al trabajo para poder llegar a casa sin levantar ninguna sospecha, porque de esto jamás se enteraría ¡NADIE! Mucho menos mi papá.

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

_**Bueno hasta aquí la primera parte de este capítulo, les quería decir que está dividido en 2, lo que pasa es que me voy de campamento unos días y no tendré tecnología, así que no podre subir nada y como el capi todavía no lo termino no quise irme sin dejarles un adelanto, el capi que sigue seguirá inmediatamente después de este osease que Alice sigue escribiendo lo que paso en el diario..._

_También les quería pedir que no fueran muy duras al juzgar el capi, es la primera vez que hago una escena así, y de verdad que se me hizo MUY DIFICIL, espero y me puedan entender, yo también me odie por hacerle eso a Alice, pero es parte de la historia, y bueno algunas se preguntaran cuando es que aparecerá Jasper? bueno se tendrán que esperar, solo les doy un adelanto, del sig. capi._

_Diario II parte_

- _**Si nadie te hizo daño dime ¿Quién es el padre de ese bebe que estas esperando? Porque yo que sepa no tienes novio, y sé que no te andas acostando con el primer tipo que se te pone enfrente**__ – termino de decirme, viéndome a los ojos_

- _**El padre de este bebe es mi novio – **__le conteste firme y tajantemente._

- _**¿Novio? ¿que novio? ¿Cuál es su nombre? **_

- _**Jasper Whitlock **_

- _**¿Jasper Whitlock? – **__preguntó desconsentrada..._

_Aclaro este es un pequeño adelanto de la 2 parte del capi... espero y les interese!_

_Espero y les haya gustado, y por favor les pido me dejen rews, ya que estos me animan a seguir escribiendo y a actualizar mas rápido_

_GRACIAS**_

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí ya está editado este capítulo 2, siendo la 1:45 am hora de México, como podrán darse cuanta no cambie gran cosa solo algunos errores de ortografía y sintaxis, además le añadí unas cuantas palabras para darle más sentido de narración a lo sucedido, y pues como ya dije la edición mas que nada es pala volver a empaparme de la historia, quizás voy un poco lenta en la edición de los capítulos pero pues estoy en la universidad y además de que voy a clases para hacer ejercicio... pero prometo estar editando y subiendo los capítulos cada día o dos días mas tardar... las quiere

_**SETSUNA HALLIWELL WHITLOCK.**_

Pd: Ya sé que es obvio pero cada capítulo que edite, dirá en la parte superior en FF donde están los nombres de los capis "editado". Les digo para que sepan en cual capi voy y vean que cada vez me acerco mas a actualizas...

Besitos =)


	3. Diario II parte Editado

**Hola a todas, primero k nada quiero agradecer a todas por sus alarmas, pero sobre todo agradecer a aquellas que se toman el tiempo y me dejan un rew ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!

También quiero dedicarle a Deisy Green este capítulo llamado "Diario" tanto la primera como la 2 parte...

gracias por ayudarme con el de vdd, muchísimas gracias y va con todo cariño dedicado para ti, espero y te guste...

**_Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen a mi sino a Mayer, ella es inmensamente rica por escribir de ellos, yo sin embargo hago esta historia sin fines de lucro... aunque si Jasper fuera mío... seria inmensamente feliz... *suspira tristemente*_**

_Bueno ya sin mas preámbulos los dejo con el capi cuídense mucho...  
sigan dejando rews.. besos a todas!**_

* * *

**_En el capitulo anterior:_**

_En cuanto desaparecieron de mi vista me puse en posición fetal y empecé a llorar, llore y llore mucho tiempo, escuchaba a lo lejos como estaba lloviendo afuera, era algo irónico, como si el cielo estuviera llorando conmigo, cuando por fin me calme un poco me dirigí nuevamente hacia las duchas, abrí la regadera y me metí con desesperación por tallarme, y borrar todas las marcas de mi cuerpo, tenia golpes por todos lados, ya que cada unos de ellos me golpeaba en un lugar distinto y con mayor fuerza, estuve largo tiempo en la ducha, ya que no puede evitar acostarme y empezar a llorar de nuevo, cuando salí me dirigí al locker para ponerme algo de ropa, di gracias a dios que tenía unos Jeans , un sweater y una sudadera que ponerme, aparte de que ahí en el locker se encontraba todo mi maquillaje, agarre todo y me dirigí de nuevo a los baños para cambiarme y maquillarme los golpes de la cara, cuando ya todo estaba cubierto, salí del baño fui por mis cosas , a arreglar y limpiar todo el desorden esperando a que amaneciera y mi papa se fuera al trabajo para poder llegar a casa sin levantar ninguna sospecha, porque de esto jamás se enteraría ¡NADIE! Mucho menos mi papá. _

* * *

**Diario**

**2 parte**

A partir de ese día, de ese horrible y maldito día mamá, mis ganas de vivir se acabaron, todo en cuanto creí me parece una bobería, se que nunca más voy a ser la misma, que estoy marcada, que soy diferente, no quiero que nadie me toque, que nadie se entere de lo que me pasó, no quiero que me tengan lastima, que digan, pobre niña violada, mamá no quiero eso, no quiero que papá se entere, sabes cómo es el, como lo educaron… No quiero ser una vergüenza para la familia, por eso decidí fingir estar bien, para que nadie se diera cuenta, así que actuaria ante los demás como si nada hubiera ocurrido, ¿para qué preocuparlos? No hay motivo, además, no creo que lo entiendan, sabes que es lo peor de todo, ir a la escuela de ballet a tomar mis clases como si nada hubiera pasado ahí; lo único que puedo agradecer es que tanto el leotardo sea negro junto con las mayas y me cubran todo los moretones, es un alivio de verdad, sabes mamá no se que hice para merecerme lo que me paso, ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué? Yo nunca le he hecho daño a nadie, nunca le he deseado mal a nadie, es mas mami a mí me gusta ayudar a la gente, a los que menos tienen, tú lo sabes y dios también ¿Por qué permitió que me hicieran esto? ahora estoy sucia, se perfectamente que nadie me va a querer, y ¿como querer a alguien marcada como yo? Es que soy una estúpida, mamá yo tenía un mal presentimiento, sabia gracias a que también herede tu don de poder tener visiones, que si no tenia cuidado algo me pasaría, he hice caso omiso a ese hecho, no le preste atención, aun y cuando mi percepción me decía que no me arriesgara…

Y sabes mamá, eso no es todo, ayer descubrí algo que destrozo a mi papá, he hizo que me odiara, también provoco que me echara de la casa, pero al último se arrepintió, aunque no sé qué es lo que planea, y eso me da mucho miedo, mamá, de por si tengo mucho miedo, solo tengo 16 años, no sé cómo enfrentar esto, mamá ayúdame mándame una señal, mamá estoy ¡EMBARAZADA! De alguno de esos tipos, tengo a un pequeño ser dentro de mí, que es producto de algo horrible, y sabes mamá ¡lo quiero tener! Mi bebe no tiene la culpa de lo que su papá me hizo, no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que me paso, pero es que es tan difícil explicar un embarazo sin insinuar la verdad, ni siquiera tengo novio, tuve que echar una gran cantidad de mentiras en la escuela cuando me dieron la noticia, la Dra. Cluny no podía creerlo, cuando me dio mis análisis mamá, deja te explico un poco mejor.

Bueno como ya sabes es costumbre, cada año nos hacen en el instituto unas análisis de sangre a los alumnos que practicamos algún deporte a actividad extracurricular, en mi caso como estoy en las clases de baile y abra competencias este semestre, también me los hicieron, aunque para serte sincera cada año me los hago, me gusta comprobar mi estado de salud.

Después de lo que me paso, no estaba muy segura si sería buena idea hacérmelos, pero si no lo hacía tendría que contestar preguntas y dar un porque de no querer realizarme los exámenes, y bueno como comprenderás mamá, no podía darles motivos de sospecha ante mi desgracia y vergüenza, así que me los hice, sobre todo porque me había estado sintiendo mal estos días, me sentía continuamente cansada y había tenido varios mareos, claro ninguno grave y como me había vuelto un poco menos social y solo le hablo a Ángela, nadie se había percatado de ello, hasta que me desmaye en clase de física, cuando estaba dando una clase frente al grupo.

"Como estaba explicando", - estaba hablando cuando sentí que me mareaba, así que cerré los ojos, los abrí en cuanto se me paso la sensación- "la manera más fácil para saber si las magnitudes son fundamentales o derivadas es… "- de pronto vi todo negro y ya no supe nada de mí.

Cuando desperté me asuste, no tenía idea donde me encontraba así que me enderece rápidamente y pude apreciar que estaba en la enfermería, no sabía que me había pasado, solo recordaba que estaba dando la clase de física y de pronto todo se había vuelto negro, de pronto una voz familiar me saco de mis pensamientos, era la voz de la Paula Clency, la Dra. Del instituto.

Veo que ya te sientes mejor – señaló, la Dra. Al verme sentada en la camilla.

Si, ya me siento mejor, gracias – Conteste – pero no sé que me paso, de pronto todo se volvió negro, y no recuerdo nada, solo sé que cuando desperté estaba aquí- le comente.

Alice, tengo que hablar seriamente contigo de algo muy importante – exclamo seriamente Paula, ella más que ser la Dra. Del instituto mamá, es para mí como una segunda madre, que me aconseja y cuida aquí en la tierra, casi desde que entre al instituto, la conozco muy bien, tanto como ella a mí, y su semblante no me gusto nada, cuando pronuncio aquellas palabras.

¿Qué pasa Paula? ¿Porque me miras así? – le pregunte, un poco agresiva con ella, no sabía porque lo hacía, pero en ese momento me sentí vulnerable y la forma en la que me miraba me hacía sentir nerviosa.

Alice ¿Quién te hizo daño? – me pregunto sin más preámbulos y mirándome directamente a los ojos con mucho dolor presente en ellos. Yo me había quedado muda, no me esperaba algo así, cuando mi cerebro reacciono, mi instinto me obligo a mentir.

No sé de qué me hablas – le conteste cortantemente. El rumbo que quería tomar esta conversación no me gustaba nada.

Alice, por favor, somos amigas, te veo como a mi hija dime ¿Qué te paso?

Ya te dije que no se dé que me hablas, y si no me vas a decir que tengo, con permiso – Volví a contestarle, sabía que estaba siendo grosera, que Paula no lo merecía, pero no me quedaba opción no quería que me descubriera

Alice, esto no es cosa de juego, te conozco y no encuentro otra respuesta ante los resultados de tus análisis, que llegaron en la mañana - ¿Qué? ¿Los análisis ya habían llegado?- no veo otra respuesta, solo que te hicieron daño, Alice confía en mí – me suplico Paula

Ya te dije, que no se dé que me estás hablando.- comente, tratando de parecer más tranquila, pero la verdad era que me estaba empezando a asustar su actitud y sus sospechas - Pero dime, ¿qué dicen mis análisis? – pregunte con el tono más despreocupado que pude, ya que estaba bastante nerviosa. Paula me examino por un rato y me observo repetidamente, esta situación ya no solo me estaba poniendo nerviosa, sino que también asustando ¿y si tenía alguna enfermedad? – Paula de verdad, estas empezando a hacer que me desespere, me vas a decir de una vez ¿Qué es lo que dices los malditos análisis sí o no? – explote groseramente, y aunque nunca me había comportado así, y muchísimo menos con ella, el miedo me estaba invadiendo cada célula de mi cuerpo, estaba consciente que me había pasado de la raya, pero no tenía idea de cómo calmar aquella angustia que estaba aflorando en mi, y las palabras habían salido de mi boca sin pensar, solo había reaccionado por el más puro instinto, sin embargo sabia que lo que me había llevado a hablarle así a Paula era el enojo que afloro en mi, ¿Por qué estaba tardando tanto en decirme los resultados de los análisis? ¿Eran tan malos?, otra vez el miedo hizo estragos en mí, estaba a punto de romper a llorar cuando la voz de Paula me hizo reaccionar.

¡Alice estas embarazada! – me dio la noticia, con un tono de voz poco audible, para que nada mas escuchara yo.

Apenas podía creer la notica que me estaba dando, si alguien sabía que no tenia novio era ella; yo me había quedado helada, Ella ¿podía descubrirme? ¿Podría saber que estaba sucia? Y si no lo sabía ¿me atrevería a contárselo? No, la respuesta apareció en mi pesadamente, y aunque yo no me esperaba algo así si en mis peores pesadillas, tenía que decir algo antes de que ella siguiera preguntándome más cosas, tenía que mentirle, hacerle creer que estaba saliendo con alguien, no podía enterrarse de la verdad.

¿Estas segura? – pregunte con ¿nerviosismo? O tal vez ¿miedo? ¿angustia?

Si, Alice, estoy segura eso dicen tus análisis de sangre – respondió reafirmando la noticia

Eso no puede ser – conteste, casi por instinto, ¡diablos ahora tenía que arreglar el error cometido!

Alice, ¿Quién te hizo daño? – me volvió a preguntar, pero yo en esos escasos segundos ya había pensado en algo.

Paula, ya te dije no se de que me hablas, nadie me ha hecho daño – concluí, tranquilamente, teniendo en claro que ella no me creería tan fácilmente y a la primera.

Alice ¿cómo quieres que te crea que nadie te hizo daño… - la interrumpí antes de que acabara

Porque nadie me hizo daño Paula, NADIE – respondí lo mas serenamente que puede, haciendo uso de todos mis conocimientos de actuación y rogando al cielo que me creyera.

- Ok. Está bien Alice, supongamos que te creo. Y contéstame la siguiente pregunta ¿si?

- De a cuerdo- respondí

- Si nadie te hizo daño cariño dime ¿Quién es el padre de ese bebe que estas esperando? Porque yo que sepa no tienes novio, y se, porque te conozco, que no te andas acostando con el primer tipo que se te pone enfrente – termino de decirme en un tono amoroso, y viéndome fijamente a los ojos

- El padre de este bebe es mi novio – le conteste firmemente.

- ¿Novio? ¿que novio? ¡Tú no tienes novio Alice! – me recrimino mirándome a los ojos

- Claro que si tengo novio- conteste casi gritando, para mi sorpresa, ella seguía tranquila

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? – me cuestiono con calma, sabía que me había atrapado.

En ese momento me volví a quedar en blanco, no se me había ocurrido que me pudiera preguntar algo así, estaba tan concentrada en que creyera mi mentira, que nunca cruzo por mi mente la posibilidad de que me hiciera esa pregunta, ¿Cómo no se había pensado en algo así? ¿Cómo era posible que no lo viera venir? ¡Era una pregunta tan obvia! Y de la cual yo no tenía respuesta, me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa cuando de pronto tuve una visión y pude ver claramente un nombre en mi cabeza

- _**Jasper Whitlock**_ - pronuncie segura y categóricamente el nombre de ese desconocido, como si fuera verdad la mentira que estaba diciendo.

Para ser sincera no supe porque lo dije, pero mi visión fue tan clara que hasta a mi misma me sorprendió la veracidad con la que dije aquel nombre, y aunque estaba demasiado enfocada en la plática que estaba sosteniendo con Paula, una parte de mi estaba demasiado curiosa con aquel nombre que apareció de la nada en mi mente, me conocía, sabía que mis visiones no fallaban, pero generalmente veía o soñaba cosas que pasarían, aun que habitualmente las tenia después de tomar alguna decisión importante, pero nunca me había sucedido algo así, jamás había tenido el nombre de alguien fijo en mi cabeza y encima tampoco tenía la más remota idea de quién podía ser él. Apenas estaba empezando a divagar con esta idea, cuando Paula me trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

- ¿Jasper Whitlock? – me preguntó desconcentrada

- Si, Jasper Whitlock, así se llama el padre de mi bebe – Conteste convincentemente de lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¿Estas segura Alice? – me cuestiono de nuevo, con un dejo de aceptación

- Si, Paula estoy segura, como tu acabas de decir no me ando acostando con el primer tipo que se me atraviesa en la calle, no soy así – exclame lentamente pero claramente.

- No se Alice, hay algo que no me cuadra, pero si insistes que nadie te hizo daño, confiare en ti, pero quiero que sepas que si lo que me dices no es verdad y alguien te hizo daño, yo estaré aquí para apoyarte y estar contigo, así como estoy contigo ahorita ¿ de acuerdo?

- Si – conteste llorando y me pare a abrazarla

- Gracias Alice – me miro y pronuncio sonriendo

- ¿Gracias? ¿de que? – pregunte confundida

- Gracias por dejarme estar contigo en este momento - me susurro y me abrazo. Mientras la abrazaba con fuerza de pronto me acorde que una noticia así ameritaba la presencia de mi padre

- Paula, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? – pregunte tímidamente

- Claro, mi niña el que tú quieras – me contesto de forma comprensiva y cariñosa

- No le vayas a hablar a mi papá y decirle por favor – suplique

- Alice, sabes que tengo que hacerlo, eres menor de edad, y tu papá es el responsable de ti – concluyo mirándome con preocupación.

Sabia que ella se negaría, lo sabia mamá, si no lo hacía podría costarle el trabajo, y yo no pretendo hacer más daño del que ya he hecho, solo le pediría tiempo para decírselo yo misma a papá, tenía muy claro que papá se pondría furioso, que no lo entendería, tu sabes mamá que papá creció en un pueblo pequeño en México y que haya los embarazos antes del matrimonio se ven muy mal y son juzgados por la gente, y las familias son señaladas, pero mamá tenía que decírselo yo, claro que no le diría la verdad, pero quería decírselo yo, que se enfadara nada mas conmigo…

- Lo sé Paula, pero dame tiempo, quiero ser yo quien se lo diga, él ni siquiera sabe que tengo novio - continué mintiendo.

- Está bien Alice, no diré nada hasta que hables con tu papá, pero tiene que ser pronto ¿está bien? – pregunto mirándome de nuevo

- Si, está bien, yo creo que hoy mismo le digo, no hay porque retrasar la noticia, no te preocupes Paula – conteste amablemente

Ay mamá no tienes idea de cómo me sentí al tener que mentirle a Paula, ella me ha tratado como a su hija desde que llegue al instituto y siempre me ha tenido confianza, no tienes idea de cuánto me duele tener que mentirle de esa forma, pero mamá estuvo a punto de descubrirme, estuve a punto de contarle toda la verdad, pero no quiero causar más dolor del que ya he causado, nadie más que yo tiene la culpa de lo que me paso, y nadie sufrirá por ello si puedo evitarlo.

Sabes papá se puso furioso, como te dije antes, me grito y todo, lo peor es que lo entiendo, se perfectamente que cuando se entere mis abuelos y tíos allá en México, el va a quedar como un tonto, que no supo criarme, lo peor es que de nada serviría que supieran la verdad, influiría muy poco en su opinión hacia mí, pensaran que yo lo provoque, y aunque no está alejado de la realidad, me dolería muchísimo más de lo que ya me duele que ellos pensaran así…

¿Tú crees mamá que papá se enojara cuando sepa que quiero tener al bebe? Sabes le dijo bastardo, mamita, no quiero que le diga así, es su nieto, yo se que al igual no es un bebe planeado ni deseado, pero desde el momento que Paula me dijo que estoy embarazada, algo dentro se prendió, mami, yo ya no quería vivir, ya había planeado varias maneras para estar contigo, para que todo este dolor, vergüenza, miedo, angustia, tristeza y desolación desaparecieran, para ya no sentir más esto que me parte y carcome por dentro, pero desde el momento que supe de este bebe, la esperanza volvió a mí, la luz se volvió a encender en medio de toda esa obscuridad y aunque la verdad es que la luz es muy tenue, existe, y eso me da fuerza para creer en un mañana mejor, con mi bebe, mami, ayúdame por favor, no dejes que me lo quiten por favor te lo ruego mamita, cuídame mucho y cuida mucho de mi bebe si a él o ella le paso algo, yo me muero junto él, se esfumaría de mi vida la luz y la esperanza de mi vida que ahora la iluminan, y no podría seguir adelante…

Mamá te dejo, prometo contarte todo lo que pase, y por favor perdóname el hecho de haberte contado todo esto, pero no tengo a nadie mas quien decírselo mamita te quiero mucho, por favor cuídame desde donde estés.

_Te ama con todo su corazón tu hija, **Alice**._

En cuanto deje de escribir me levante del escritorio, agarre mi diario y lo guarde de nuevo en mi cajón, me dirigí hasta el espejo y me limpie las lagrimas que todavía caían por mi cara, había estado llorando todo el tiempo mientras escribía, lo que eran ya varias horas ¿es que nunca podría dejar de llorar al recordar todo esto? Que pregunta más estúpida claro que no, nunca dejaría de llorar ante esto, esta vergüenza y asco hacia mi misma nunca desaparecerían, nunca sería capaz de volver a sentirme bien conmigo misma, nunca volvería a estar limpia, jamás volvería a ser la misma Alice de antes… alegre, optimista, orgullosa de si misma, llena de fe, ahora todo lo que tengo ahora es a mi bebe y luchare por él o ella, para que sea feliz, que sea feliz por los dos, si, su felicidad será la mía, su bienestar será el mío…

Después de encerrarme toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en mi cuarto y seguir llorando, me di un largo baño, me sentía tan bien en el agua, salí y me mire al espejo, deslice mis dedos por donde estaban los rastros de los moretones, ya no me dolían, físicamente, pero el verlos, me parte y me consume lentamente el alma, para sentirme mejor me empecé a poner la ropa, primero mi panti y luego mi sostén, el pantalón, cuando me lo abroche, me di cuenta que dentro de poco ya no me quedaría, y no porque estuviera engordando sino porque un pequeño ser dentro de mí, está creciendo, esta idea, me produjo tantas sensaciones y emociones nuevas.

_"__Hola mi amor, ¿como estas? Espero que bien y creciendo, sabes yo soy tu mamá, y estas creciendo dentro de mí, y eso me da tanto gusto, y aunque no te esperaba, y tu papá me haya hecho mucho daño, te digo algo ¡TE AMO! Eres mi vida entera, y nunca dejare que te pase nada malo, eres lo más bello que me ha ocurrido en el mundo"_

De pronto me descubrí hablando con mi bebé, me sentí tan bien, que de ahora en adelante siempre lo haría. Cuando me di cuenta de la hora baje a la cocina, a hacerle la cena a mi papá, cuando estuvo lista, me fui a sentar a la sala y prendí la televisión ya era una costumbre en mi, aparte tendía que controlarme, mi papá no tardaría en llegar y no quería que me viera llorar, aparte, mis lagrimas podría correr el maquillaje que cubren los golpes y el podría sospechar algo, y yo no quiero que suceda eso, así que es mejor estar tranquila, aparte tendré que enfrentar y continuar con la discusión de anoche, y no tengo idea de las decisiones que haya tomado.

De pronto oí que se abrió la puerta y me dirigí con mi papá a darle la bienvenida

- Buenas noches papá, ya está la cena – le dije, tranquilamente

Él ni siquiera volteo a verme y se dirigió a la cocina, se sentó en la mesa serví los platos y comenzamos a cenar, el silencio era incomodo, no era necesario conocer a mi papá para saber que estaba muy molesto, cuando acabamos de cenar recogí los platos y empecé a lavarlos, de pronto de la sala oí que venía la voz de mi papá, como no había escuchado me acerque

- Mande papá, ¿me hablabas? – pregunte tímidamente.

- Cuando acabes, necesito hablar seriamente contigo – exclamo con una completa frialdad.

* * *

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

_**Hola chicas hasta aquí el 2 capítulo de la historia, espero le haya gustado...y me haya ganado que dejen un rew por ahí.. ya saben, no cuesta mucho y me hacen inmensamente feliz, y que actualice más rápido...así que aplasten el botoncito verde de abajo.. sitio!_  
_Bueno las dejo cuídense mucho y muchos besos para todas!**_

Bueno, lo prometido, siendo las 2:35 de 27 de junio de 2013 subo ya editado este capi y me pondré a editar el siguiente.

Las quiere

_**Setsuna Halliwell Whitlock.**_


	4. Forks Editado

**¡Hola a todas!

Ya volví con un nuevo capítulo, ya sé que me arde mucho en actualizar

y disculpen, pero es que esta capitulo me ha costado mucho trabajo,

ya que está un poco fuerte... debido a la discusión de Alice con su papá...

Bueno también quiero agradecer a todas por sus alertas pero sobre todo

por sus rews MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS

de verdad, que es un honor para mí que lean mi historia y dejen sus

mensajes...

* * *

_Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen a mi sino a Mayer, ella es inmensamente rica por escribir de ellos, yo sin embargo hago esta historia sin fines de lucro... aunque si Jasper fuera mío... seria inmensamente feliz... *suspira tristemente*  
_

Los personajes que no son de Crepúsculo, ¡si son míos yo los cree...!_**_

* * *

**_En el capitulo anterior:_**

_Mande papá, ¿me hablabas? –__ pregunte tímidamente._

_Cuando acabes, necesito hablar seriamente contigo –_ exclamo con una completa frialdad.

* * *

**Forks.**

Después de hablar con Papá me fui a mi cuarto, no me moleste siquiera en cambiarme y ponerme la pijama, llegue casi a rastras e inmediatamente después me acosté a llorar en la cama como cada noche, solo que ésta había sido distinta estaba desecha, más que de lo habitual, después de horas de llorar, busque mi diario y empecé a escribir en el nuevamente.

_22 de octubre del 20013._

Hola de nuevo mamita.

Ya sé que nunca antes te había escrito dos días seguidos antes, ya que me pediste que anotara aquí nada más las cosas más importantes que pasaran en mi vida, pero mamá no puedo evitar escribirte, es de alguna manera hablar contigo, y en estos momentos no sabes cuánto te necesito, como necesito tus consejos y tu cariño, te digo algo, nunca imagine que pudiera sentirme más miserable de lo que ya me sentía pero obviamente y para variar me equivoque, hace rato tuve una fuerte discusión con Papá , sabes me hizo sentirme muchísimo más destrozada e infeliz que antes, fue algo extenuante "conversar" con él, seguía muy enfurecido y ni siquiera se molesto en hablarme o tratarme bien, fue muy duro conmigo, y no digo que no lo merezco mamá, pero es que me dolió tanto, no solo sus palabras, sino que por primera vez en su vida me levanto la mano y me pego, estaba tan asustada mamita, los recuerdos de aquella noche volvieron a mi violentamente, como nunca antes y lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme petrificada, no sé como logre que no me consumiera el pánico evitando entrar en shock, sentí tanto miedo, y desolación como esa noche, aún ahorita siento sus golpes, también puedo sentir claramente que el pavor que se está disipando nuevamente en mi mucho más duro que antes, ya que ahora los golpes vinieron de la persona que más quiero, mamá, mi papá, pero que puedo esperar, nada, el tiene razón, no me merezco nada más que lastima, por supuesto también claramente fui una estúpida al contestarle, pero por dios mamá, Amo a mi bebe, tanto como supongo tú me amaste cuando te enteraste que me estabas esperando mamá, lo amo tanto como para enfrentar lo que sea, y a quien sea por él. También aunque la verdad mamá es que quiero quedarme aquí, nos mudaremos a Forks, así lo decidió papá, y para que aceptara puso en riesgo la vida de mi bebe, y por supuesto que no pondré ni un segundo el peligro la vida de mi bebe ya que si no acepto mudarme me obligara de no sé qué manera a perderlo a matar a mi bebe… Sé que no debes entender cómo fue que papá llego a tal punto con sus amenazas… te cuento un poco como fue nuestra "platica" esta noche.

- Dime papá, ya acabe, que se te ofrece – me acerque diciéndole.

- Siéntate Alice, esto no es fácil, para mí, mucho menos para ti - me recrimino aún molesto. Me senté en un sillón cercano a él, tras un silencio incomodo, comenzó la "platica".

- Mira niñita, esta vez has ido muy lejos, así que me contestaras lo que te pregunte, quieras o no ¿de acuerdo?- chilló claramente.

Por un terrorífico momento, pensé que ya había descubierto la verdad, y que me haría preguntas de ésta, más gracias a dios, no fue así, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo en contestar su preguntas, no me quedaba otra opción, así que cedí, ya había tenido tiempo de pensar en la mentira que le diría, y no habría marcha atrás, pues una vez dicha, él me odiaría, más de lo que ya me odiaba antes. Y aunque anoche estaba convencida de decirle la verdad, ahora y tras su reacción estaba firme en que jamás se enteraría que fue lo que realmente paso.

- De acuerdo, papá, contestare tus preguntas- masculle resignada. Me miro con mucho recelo e intento calmarse antes de hablar, todavía se veía muy molesto, y supongo que no quiso tener tan fuera de si sus emociones.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo? Pregunto enérgicamente y sin dejarme oportunidad a evadir la pregunta.

- Poco más de un mes – contesté intranquila, y aunque esa no fuera la verdad, en realidad tengo 3 semanas, o mejor dicho 20 días, ya tenía un plan, sabía perfectamente la mentira que emplearía y no daría marcha atrás

- ¡POCO MAS DE UN MES, POCO MAS DE UN MES! – gritó enfurecido, no pudo controlar más su enfado

- Si, poco más de un mes – repetí

- ¡No tienes vergüenza!

- Papá… - quise empezar a hablar

- CALLATE – me grito de nuevo. –

- Me vas a decir de una buena vez, ¿De quién es ese bastardo? – preguntó con odio

- Lo siento Papá, ya te dije que no lo sé – conteste con miedo en la voz

- ¿COMO QUE NO LO SABES? ¿COMO QUE NO LO SABES? ME LO PUEDES EXPLICAR – continuo, gritando, nuevamente

- Es que simplemente no lo sé, esa es la única verdad – continúe con precaución.

- ¡EXPLICATE! – vocifero

- Ya te dije que no lo sé, no sé quién es el papá de mi bebe, estaba en la fiesta de Liz y conocí a un chico, no sé porque lo hice pero para cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía, ya había estado con él, nos cuidamos pero no fue suficiente... - empezaba a quebrárseme la voz, me estaba sentenciando yo sola, pero no podía ni debía decir la verdad.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que eres una maldita cualquiera que anda enredándose con el primer tipo que se le cruza el en camino? – indico reclamándome

- No papá, no soy una cualquiera… - antes de poder terminar fui interrumpida

- ¡CALLATE! ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE! Eres una deshonra – me explico con profundo rencor

- Papá… - trate de recuperar la palabra

- ¡QUE TE CALLES! - estalló, y me empezó a zarandear - ¡CALLATE!

- No vas a tener a ese bastardo – indicó , cuando acabo de sacudirme, sus palabras contenían mucho con más odio y rencor que antes

- ¡Si lo tendré! – conteste desafiante

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¡QUE SI TENDRE A MI BEBE! – le conteste gritando mamá, se que estuvo mal, pero no lo puede evitar ante la posibilidad de que me arrebatara a mi bebe

-No, ¡no lo harás! – me recrimino, mas sobresaltado que antes

- Si, si lo haré, tendré a mi bebe quieras o no - respondí casi por automático

- ¡QUE NO LO HARAS! – Bramo, y para mi sorpresa me dio una fuerte cachetada que casi me tira al suelo. Mamá ese golpe que me dio él, dolió muchísimo más que ningún otro golpe que haya recibido antes en mi vida, muchísimo más de lo que dolieron los golpes de esos tipos…

- Papá…

- No me digas así, ¡eres una vergüenza para la familia!

- ¡Pero papá…!

- Que no me digas así, maldita prostituta, que digo prostituta, mínimo ellas cobran por un servicio, tu, tú lo hiciste gratis – exclamo con desprecio, y me dio otro golpe en la cara.

Me había quedado sin habla, desconocía a mi padre, él era un hombre que nunca ha estado a favor de la violencia muchísimo menos en contra de la mujer, él como abogado defensor se encargaba de meter a la cárcel a esos tipos de hombres; y para mi sorpresa en menos de una hora me había golpeado dos veces, y lo peor era que los recuerdos de esa terrible noche me dejaron helada, sin saber que contestar, no podía creer que fuera mi padre el que me estaba golpeando… Aunque no sé cómo no me lo imagine, ¿Quién en su lugar no me trataría así? ¿Quién alguna vez me volvería a tratar con cariño? Pero no me importo, seguí defendiendo la vida de mi bebe, ahora mamá como te dije antes, él es mi razón de ser, de vivir, si le pasa algo, yo me muero.

- Seré todo lo que tú quieras, pero tendré a mi bebe me des permiso o no ¿Entendiste? – Estaba realmente dolida, no permitiría que jamás me arrebataran a mi bebe, si él ya me odiaba y no quería que le dijera papá, estaba bien pero no permitiría nunca que me obligara a practicarme un aborto, aunque tuviera que llegar a las últimas consecuencias.

- Te practicaras un aborto, quieras o no – insistió, haciendo el ademan de pegarme otra vez

- No, no me lo hare - en ese momento trato de pegarme de nuevo, pero alcance a esquivarlo, su intento de pegarme me saco de mis casillas, sentí como poco a poco me estaba invadiendo la rabia que había reprimido todos estos días y ésta misma fue la que me dio fuerza para contestarle -¿Qué vas a hacer? – estalle - ¿Pegarme de nuevo? Como todos los cobardes que pegan a sus mujeres porque no saben que mas hacer para demostrar su supuesta superioridad , - le recrimine llena de furia – Nada mas te digo una cosa y te la dejo bien clara, MUY CLARA, si te atreves a levantarme la mano otra vez, será cierto, dejare de ser tu hija y acudiré con la policía, levantare una demanda por maltrato y llegare hasta las últimas consecuencias posibles, Eres abogado y sabes que tienes las de perder, aparte de que acabaría con tu carrera – Exclame con un profundo rencor, no quería herirlo más, pero si era la única forma de salvar a mi bebe lo haría sin tan siquiera ponerlo en duda.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir? - replico gritando aún incrédulo ante mis palabras

- Lo que escuchaste – ahora era yo quien le hablaba con odio a la persona que me dio la vida - si tan solo te atreves a tocarme una vez más a mi o a mi bebe, iré con la policía, te demandare, acabare con tu carrera y hare que te metan a la cárcel – le repetí, con todo el odio y frustración que tenía desde hace 20 días y que poco a poco estaba saliendo a la luz, le había dicho estas palabras con tanta certeza, que por un momento hasta a mi misma me sorprendieron

- Veo que harás cualquier cosa por ese bastardo que llevas dentro – Se encontraba en shock, nunca se imagino que yo sería capaz de algo así y ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si siempre había sido su niña, su bebe, a quien protegía más que a nadie… Ahora todo había cambiado y era yo precisamente quien lo amenazaba de mandarlo a la cárcel… No hay duda que soy la peor de las hijas, que merezco lo peor, que soy un monstro malagradecido que no merece perdón alguno.

- En primera no es un bastardo, es tu nieto te guste o no. En segunda, Si, hare cualquier cosa por este bebe que crece dentro de mí, incluso estar en contra tuya si tiene que ser así. – tenía que acabar con esto pronto, antes de que ocurriera algo peor. Tras un largo silencio continúe – Si eso es todo lo que querías comunicarme, me voy a mi cuarto, no hay nada más que decir, ya sabes mi opinión – apenas iba a subir las escaleras cuando lo escuche

- ¿Quieres tener a ese bastardo? – pregunto irónico - Muy bien tenlo, nada más te digo una cosa, mañana mismo quieras o no, nos vamos de Philadelphia, nos mudamos a Forks – me echo en cara.

- ¿Qué? – pregunte- ignorando como había llamado al bebe, aunque si lo volvía a hacer, no se hubiera pasado en esos momentos

- Como oíste, empaca tus cosas, mañana mismo nos mudamos a Forks, y no te estoy pidiendo opinión ni permiso, me ofrecen un contrato muy bueno en Port Ángeles, y aunque anteriormente considere la opción de que te quedaras aquí, en estos momentos queda completamente descartada. Oíste, así que prepara todo. Mañana a primera hora vas y te das de baja en la escuela, en cuanto llegues a casa encontraras un mensaje de mi secretaria indicándote a qué horas sale el vuelo. En dos días reanudas clases en el instituto de Forks. – estaba tratando de decirlo calmado, pero las palabras salieron bruscamente de su boca, no me atreví siquiera a contestar – Una cosa más, si no aceptas te largas, no me interesa tener a alguien como tú a mi lado – concluyo secamente.

Cada palabra y acción de mi padre en esta noche me están matando lentamente el alma mamá, nunca pensé que fuera capaz de tratarme mal, muchísimo menos de golpearme, me duele tanto todo lo que paso, cada célula de mi cuerpo siente un gran dolor, aunque es mas mental que físico, eso no significa que sea menor al contrario, es mucho peor de lo que puede alguna vez siquiera imaginar sentir, llorar en la cama no me sirve de nada, ni siquiera hace que el dolor sea más soportable, llevo horas llorando y parece que a cada minuto que pasa aumenta más el dolor en lugar de disminuir, tampoco puedo dormir, me duelen los ojos, sin contar claro que no me he atrevido a verme en el espejo, de seguro traigo mas moretones, pero esta vez causados por mi padre el respetable abogado "Gabriel Brandon" defensor de los derechos de la mujer, si como no, esta noche me ha demostrado que todos los hombres son iguales, unos malditos que quieren solucionar todo con gritos y golpes, y aunque en realidad ya lo sabía desde hace exactamente 20 días, nunca creí que mi propio padre fuera igual, él que siempre daba el ejemplo y decía que la violencia no soluciona nada, él, que era mi héroe por ser siempre un ejemplo a seguir…

Ay mamá si tan solo me mandaras una señal, algo que yo entienda, alguien que me apoye sin juzgarme. Yo se que te pido imposibles pero si hay alguien que puede ayudarme eres tú, que se que desde el cielo me cuidas o al menos eso intentas y sabes te lo agradezco mucho, pero sé que aunque sea imposible, me gustaría tener alguien que me cuidara y entendiera aquí en la tierra… Ya se soy una malagradecida por pedirte algo así, pero me siento tan sola… Sé que soy un maldito monstro por desear que después de lo que me paso alguien me quiera, pero mami, no lo puedo evitar…

Te dejo mamá por un rato, intentare dormir algo, mañana tendré que hacer cosas muy difíciles entre ellas despedirme de Paula, y para ello necesito maquillarme muy bien, ya que lo más seguro es que traiga moretones en la cara y unas grandes ojeras…

Me voy.

TE QUIERE CON TODO SU CORAZÓN TU HIJA, ALICE.

Faltaba poco para aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Seattle, me encuentro realmente exhausta, hoy fue un día muy complicado, anoche no dormí nada, me encontraba aterrada ante la idea de irme a dar de baja a la escuela y despedirme de Paula, y aunque no fue tan malo como imagine, si me hizo un montón de preguntas, quería saber la verdadera razón de porque nos mudábamos y si era acaso por el embarazo, me tarde mucho en convencerla de que era solamente porque papá había aceptado otro empleo, y era en Port Ángeles, y que no se debía al embarazo, obviamente también me cuestiono sobre el bebe y que iba a pasar con él, como vengo haciendo últimamente solo dije parte de la verdad y la complemente con una mentira, aunque sus palabras siguen haciendo eco en mi.

Me encontraba tan cansada de todo esto, pero no tenía otra opción mas que seguir adelante sobre todo ahora que la vida de mi bebe se encontraba en medio. Sabía que no faltaba mucho tiempo para aterrizar así que sin nada más que hacer busque en mi bolso de mano y saque el diario que mi madre me había regalado, busque una pluma, solo encontré una morada en mi bolso, yo y mi manía de comprar bolígrafos de colores, ahora todo el diario parecía de una niña de preescolar, aunque en parte estaba bien, de una u otra forma marcaba mi esencia...o lo que quedaba de esta.

En cuanto encontré la pluma no pude evitar una ligera mueca de un intento de sonrisa en mis labios, pues un objeto tan sencillo me recordaba buenos tiempos, tiempos que ahora se complicaban mas esto ya no importaba, al menos no mucho; Sin mucho pensarlo y tras reflexionar como plasmar lo ocurrido el día de hoy empecé a escribir.

_23 de octubre del 2013._

_Hola mamita... Hoy me tuve que despedir de Paula, la verdad es que me dolió muchísimo pero es la única opción que tengo al menos por el momento, pero mejor te cuento como pasaron las cosas antes de que me subiera al avión._

- Hola Paula - _salude._

- Hola Alice, no esperaba verte tan temprano por aquí, ¿Qué pasa?- _pregunto al verme detenidamente, seguro que se me notaban las ojeras aunque fuera poco._

- Vengo a despedirme - _susurre tristemente_

- ¿Cómo que ha despedirte Alice?- _Paula _me pregunto, mirándome a los ojos

- Veras, a papá le ofrecieron un mejor trabajo en Port Ángeles, en un buffet de abogados muy importantes, y decidió aceptarlo, así que vengo a darme de baja, nos mudaremos - Termine de decir entrecortadamente.

- Pero Alice, está muy avanzado el semestre, ¿cómo le harás? - Me pregunto ella, tratando de persuadirme… Si supiera que no tengo ninguna opción…

- Papá lo arreglo todo, no te preocupes, estaremos bien- _indique tocándome el vientre, y la abrace, tratando de convencerla, aunque la realidad eso era lo que yo deseaba con todo mi ser, estar bien, y ya no tener más problemas con papá._

- Tan mal se tomo la noticia - Me pregunto Paula con tristeza, no cabía duda, ella me conocía a la perfección, pero aunque me doliera mentirle, tenía que hacerlo, estaba en juego la vida de mi bebe.

- No, no tomo la noticia tan mal, es solo que es una gran oportunidad para él, y aunque yo no estuviera embarazada, nos mudaríamos, ya que me informo antes de que le contara sobre el embarazo - Mentí.

- Ay Alice, no sé si creerte, se como es tu papá y de seguro reacciono muy mal con la noticia.

- No, Paula, no fue tan malo, de verdad, ya había decidido desde antes que nos mudaríamos a Forks - Le comente tratando de calmarla y de que me creyera.

- ¿Forks? _repitió sorprendida._

- Si, en Forks tenemos una casa, era de mi madre o mejor dicho de mis abuelos, ahora todo está a nombre de papá."

- Creí que se mudarían a Port Ángeles, o eso fue lo que me dijiste ¿no?

- Bueno, si y no, en realidad dije que papá acepto un trabajo allá, pero viviremos en Forks, es un pueblo cercano a la ciudad - parecía que al fin la había convencido, y aunque en realidad, no supe como sentirme, me tranquilizaba que con un poco de suerte ya no me haría más preguntas, creo que sabia las respuestas de algunas de ellas sin necesidad de preguntarlas y no quiso lastimarme más.

- Alice, princesa, te voy a echar mucho de menos - En ese momento Paula se acerco y me abrazo, dándome a entender que me quería y que me extrañaría muchísimo, aunque la verdad no creo que ella me extrañe más de lo que yo la extrañare…

Pesar que con ella pase gran parte de la mañana y aunque le tuve que mentir bastante sobre todo cuando me pregunto sobre el padre de mi bebe, me encanto pasar mi última mañana en Philadelphia a lado de ella, me acompaño cuando fui a darme de baja a la dirección y a pedir mis papeles, después fuimos a comer a un restaurante, me acompaño a la casa y se quedo a decirme que iría a despedirme al aeropuerto, ya que viajaría sola, porque papá arreglaría unas cosas antes de alcanzarme en Forks, y aunque me alegraba que no viajara conmigo, me dolía en lo profundo de mi ser, dejar el lugar que había sido mi hogar tantos años casi desde que tenía memoria, sobre todo, porque en el estaban los recuerdos que tengo de ti mamá, y ahora que te necesito más que nunca estaría a muchos kilómetros de esos recuerdos. Ahora mismo estamos a punto de aterrizar mamá, mañana te escribo...

_Te ama con todo su corazón tu hija Alice._

Estábamos a punto de aterrizar el piloto pidió que nos sentáramos y nos pusiéramos los cinturones de seguridad, seguí las instrucciones, ya una vez que habíamos aterrizado, todos los pasajeros fuimos bajando poco a poco del avión para esperar nuestras maletas, tardaron 2 horas es darme las mías, ya que según los de seguridad son muchas… Aunque no soy de la misma opinión me arme de paciencia y espere "tranquilamente" por mi equipaje, cuando por fin me lo dieron tome el primer taxi que vi, y le di la dirección, de la que a partir de ahora sería mi nueva casa, debo de decir que el taxista se quedo impresionado, ya que sería un viaje largo y de seguro me costaría bastante…

Después de casi tres horas de camino, llegamos a Forks, un pequeño pueblo increíblemente verde, y frio, no es que me desagrade estos factores, pero no me encontraba preparada para el frio, que me dio de golpe cuando me baje del taxi al llegar a casa, la cual no recordaba que fuera tan grande y hermosa, está claro que mis abuelos tenían un gusto excelente para la decoración, la casa es de un tono beige claro, de dos pisos bastante grande y amplia, algo pintoresca con detalles rústicos que le daban un toque místico y acogedor e increíble y maravillosamente hermosa, me quede observándola fijamente por unos instantes, para poder admirar con más detalle la belleza del lugar, cuando por fin termine de verla le pedí al chofer que me ayudara a bajar las maletas y a meterlas a la casa, ya que se encontraba lloviendo, me excuse, claro que la verdadera razón para no querer cargar las maletas, la verdadera razón era mi estado, ya había hecho pasar a mi bebe por suficientes emociones en estos dos días como para aunarle el hecho de cargar cosas pesadas, el chofer llamado John, muy amablemente acepto ayudarme y subió las maletas al que fuera el cuarto de mamá, que ahora sería mi habitación, al terminar de subir el equipaje, le di las gracias a John, page el viaje y le di una buena propina, en agradecimiento por la ayuda prestada, el me agradeció, también me dijo que le dio gusto conocerme…

-Gracias Alice, ha sido todo un gusto conocerte" me estrecho la mano y me dedico una sonrisa

- Gracias a usted por ayudarme, no lo hubiera logrado yo sola sin lastimarme" termine de decirle, también dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Me da gusto, haber sido de ayuda a una niña tan linda y encantadora como tú, tus padres deben sentirse orgullosos de tener un a un ángel a su lado - dijo él con tanta certeza, que me dio tristeza el pensar que si el supiera la verdad seguramente no opinaría lo mismo.

- Gracias" conteste tratando de ser amable y mantener mi sonrisa, que ahora se tornaba algo fingida.

- De nada, fue un placer conocerte, cuídate mucho, espero volverte a ver algún día - dicho esto, se subió al carro y se alejo.

Me quede afuera de la casa por unos minutos observando se belleza, era increíble pensar que la casa tenia años sin usarse, no lo aparentaba, se veía majestuosa y llena de vida, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en qué momento la lluvia se hizo más fuerte hasta que me encontré completamente empapada de pies a cabeza, así que fui entrando lentamente a la casa, observando cada detalle en su interior, todos los muebles se encontraban limpios y acomodados, de seguro papá había mandado limpiar la casa días antes, estaba decorada con un gusto excelente, desde la combinación de colores hasta las pinturas y retratos en la pared…

Me tome mi tiempo viendo cada cosa de mi nuevo hogar, aunque no fue suficiente debido a que me encontraba muy mojado y me empezó a dar frio, así que decidí que lo mejor darme un largo baño con agua caliente y despejar mi mente, ya que mañana también sería un día lleno de emociones, ya que sería mi primer día en el instituto de Forks, una escuela donde todos los estudiantes se conocen, y aunque no es desagradable para mi ser el centro de atención, después de lo que me paso, no estoy muy segura como reaccionare ante tal cambio… Aparte dentro de poco se me empezara a notar el embarazo y seré la burla de todos…

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo_

_Bueno hasta aquí llega esta capitulo..._

_Espero haya sido de su completo agrado, y aunque me tarde años en actualizar_

_espero que consideren haya valido la pena, pero es que aunque no este muy largo_

_el capitulo, como dije anteriormente, me costó muchísimo trabaja hacerlo, sobre todo _

_la discusión de Alice con su papá, porque es horrible..._

_y aunque ya sé que odiaban a su padre, bueno en este capitulo_

_Yo lo odie todavía mas... no se ustedes, pero a mí me daban ganas de matarlo... Grrr..._

_Bueno las dejo, solo les quiero informar que ya esta empezado el próximo capi_

_Y que para alegría de todas ya sale nuestro amado Jasper..._

_Para todas aquellas que se preguntaban cuando iba a salir..._

_Ahora si las dejo, y por favor dejen un rew para saber si valió la pena_

_mi trabajo y mis desveladas con este capi..._

_Por fis aplasten el botoncito verdad si, si, si..._

_Gracias :D_

_Besos**_

* * *

Y Bueno aquí me encuentro de nuevo, siendo las 5:29 pm del 27 de junio y justo antes de meterme a la ducha para irme a la facu subo este capi editado, este cabe decir que si le hice varias modificaciones, espero les guste y trataré de editar hoy mismo el siguiente capi.

Las quiere

_**Setsuna Halliwell Whitlock.**_


	5. El instituto Editado

_**Holaaa a todas y todos!_ _Ya estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo, que espero y sea de su completo agrado heee!_

_Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me leen y siguen el fic, pero sobre todo a aquellas personas que se toman un minuto de su tiempo y me dejan un lindo rew :D_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS!._

_En segundo lugar quiero disculparme con ustedes por el retraso del fic... es que mi hada se puso en huelga..! :S_

_También quería decirles que tengo un capitulo hecho_ _para halloween, pero es com capis adelante_ _así que no lo podre subir para esas fechas pero si lo subiré, lo considero_ _parte de la historia... así que disculparan el retraso..!_

_También y por ultimo les quiero recomendar una serie que se llama_

_"The Vampire Daries" la pueden ver en Series Yonkis jeje está muy buena._

_Nada más que a mí en lo personal me gusta mas que los libros...pero es decisión de cada quien leerlos!_

Bueno aquí les hago constar que los personajes de Crepúsculo no son míos son de Meyer y también que ella es inmensamente rica por crearlos y yo soy pobre, hago esto sin fines de lucro... solo de diversión!

Así que sin más por el momento los dejo con el capi.**

* * *

**_En el capitulo anterior..._**

- De nada, fue un placer conocerte, cuídate mucho, espero volverte a ver algún día - dicho esto, se subió al carro y se alejo.

Me quede afuera de la casa por unos minutos observando se belleza, era increíble pensar que la casa tenia años sin usarse, no lo aparentaba, se veía majestuosa y llena de vida, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en qué momento la lluvia se hizo más fuerte hasta que me encontré completamente empapada de pies a cabeza, así que fui entrando lentamente a la casa, observando cada detalle en su interior, todos los muebles se encontraban limpios y acomodados, de seguro papá había mandado limpiar la casa días antes, estaba decorada con un gusto excelente, desde la combinación de colores hasta las pinturas y retratos en la pared…

Me tome mi tiempo viendo cada cosa de mi nuevo hogar, aunque no fue suficiente debido a que me encontraba muy mojado y me empezó a dar frio, así que decidí que lo mejor darme un largo baño con agua caliente y despejar mi mente, ya que mañana también sería un día lleno de emociones, ya que sería mi primer día en el instituto de Forks, una escuela donde todos los estudiantes se conocen, y aunque no es desagradable para mi ser el centro de atención, después de lo que me paso, no estoy muy segura como reaccionare ante tal cambio… Aparte dentro de poco se me empezara a notar el embarazo y seré la burla de todos…

* * *

"**El instituto"**

El reloj marcaba las cinco cincuenta de la mañana cuando me desperté sobresaltada había estado teniendo las pesadillas con aquellos tipos gran parte de la noche, mas sin embargo eso no fue lo que me despertó ésta mañana, en realidad no recordaba muy bien el sueño, de lo que si estoy segura es de que por algún motivo me encontraba sumamente asustada, el nombre de Jasper Whitlock viene una y otra vez a mi mente y lo único que logro recordar aparte de eso son unos profundos ojos rojos mirándome detenidamente sosteniéndome la mirada.

No estaba segura de se podía significar mi sueño, pero lo había sentido tan real que hasta cierto punto aún y que ya estoy despierta me produce cierta sensación de miedo ya que la mirada de esos ojos rojos es la más profunda que he visto en mi vida, por otro lado, no entiendo que tiene que ver el nombre de Jasper Whitlock con esos ojos, si no me equivoco él es una premonición o lo fue cuando me vi en aprietos con Paula y el nombre apareció en mi cabeza sacándome del apuro, pero los esos ojos solo eran un muy real sueño, pero solo eso ya que nadie tiene la pupila de los ojos roja, claro a menos que sea un personaje mítico, así que el sueño debe significar algo, aunque no se que sea.

Aunque posiblemente tiene que ver con el miedo que tengo de que Paula descubra que "mi novio" no existe o algo así; Eso claro sin contar que además de estoy sumamente ansiosa por el primer día de clases en el colegio del pueblo donde todos los estudiantes se conocen entre sí desde que tienen memoria siendo amigos des de entonces.

Y aunque a mi edad lo único que nos importa como adolecentes es lucir bien, cosa que sin ningún afán de presumir siempre hago, me encontraba sumamente nerviosa al no saber qué impresión daré y como recibirán mi llegada al instituto los alumnos, aunque no entiendo de que me preocupo, por mas bien que les caiga y mas amigos que llegue a tener en cuanto se me empiece a notar el embarazo nadie querrá hablarme así que no tendría que hacer mucho, y siendo franca tampoco quería, me horroriza la idea de que algún chico se me acerque e intente algo conmigo…

Cuando salí de bañarme me dirigí a mi habitación me maquille muy bien y me vestí, el día de hoy realmente estaba frio así que llevaría una blusa blanca de tirantes abajo por si me tocaba educación física, un sweater largo rosa con rayas horizontales blancas, u pantalón de mezclilla azul obscuro y un abrigo negro, mi pelo lo llevaría a medio planchar solo para que este aplacado.

Una vez que termine de vestirme me mire al espejo para ver que tal me veía. Al parecer la ropa se me veía perfecta como de costumbre, el vientre sin nada de panza… todavía. Al parecer me miraba como siempre, como antes de que se arruinara mi vida, pero eso ya no sería posible nunca más.

Si buen sabia a la perfección que me miraba hermosa, incluso sin arreglarme, no me lograba sentir así, más bien era como si algo dentro de mi gritara que no me arreglara, que no provocara a los hombres, que todo había sido mi culpa por andar incitándolos, pero si quería que nadie sospechara tendría que seguir actuando como siempre lo había hecho, como siempre había sido, bonita, coqueta, dulce, todo lo que una adolescente normal es, lástima que yo ya no era normal.

Cuando termine de arreglarme baje a desayunar cereales que era lo único que en realidad tenía ganas de comer, no lo acababa de entender si los cereales casi nunca me gustaron hasta ahora, raro, pero en fin cuando termine limpie la mesa, lave el plato y me dirigí al teléfono a llamar a un taxi para que me llevara al instituto, descolgué el teléfono y había un mensaje de la secretaria de mi padre.

"_Alice, cariño, dice tu padre que te informe que las llaves del coche están encima de la chimenea, que ese es tu ultimo regalo de cumpleaños y que te lo da porque ya lo había comprado y no pudo devolverlo, es para que vayas al instituto… También dice que ni se te ocurra faltar mientras el no este, que no te lo permitirá. He de decirte cariño que no se que haya pasado entre ustedes pero él está muy molesto hasta me amenazo de que si no te deba el mensaje completo se encargaría de despedirme y que no consiguiera trabajo pronto, por favor disculpa si te cause daño no es mi intensión, solo que quiero conservar mi empleo. Así que como vez cariño, él está molesto. Te pido de favor que no vayas a faltar a la escuela, bueno eso es todo cariño, maneja con cuidado, hablamos pronto"_

Bueno esto si era algo nuevo, mi padre me había dejado un coche para llevar al instituto y ni siquiera me hablaba él para informarme, ni siquiera para echármelo en cara; No es que me moleste que me lo diga Lilian ya que la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero mi padre sí que me debía odiar para no molestarse en hablarme él, aunque no lo culpo le falle, y le seguiría fallando si se enterase de la verdad, para que causarle más vergüenza.

Me dirigí a la chimenea en busca de las llaves, cuando las encontré salí a la cochera para abrirla y ver cuál era mi regalo de cumpleaños y porque mi padre lo había querido devolver, en cuanto se abrió la cochera entendí a la perfección el enojo de mi padre.

Frente a mí se encontraba un hermosísimo y flameante Porsche amarillo descapotable del año. No podía creerlo. Mi papá me iba a regalar el carro por mi cumpleaños, bueno me lo había regalado pero porque no le quedo de otra. Es increíble como mi papá me amaba y como yo le he fallado espantosamente. En definitiva yo soy la peor de la hija que alguien pueda tener, soy un monstro, el peor de los monstros.

Con mucho pesar me subí al coche y lo saque de la cochera, me baje a cerrar la cochera y volví a entrar al carro, puse la dirección del instituto en la pantalla guía y acelere. Si bien siempre me había gustado demasiado la velocidad ahora lo único que quería hacer era tratar de hacer que el dolor en mi pecho desapareciera o disminuyera en algo, me estaba partiendo el alma esto del coche, mi coche, mi último regalo… Poco a poco la tristeza me invadía, en cuanto agarre carretera subí la velocidad a más de ciento veinte kilómetros por hora. En unos diez minutos llegue al instituto, era realmente temprano antes de las siete, para mi tranquilidad todavía no llegaba ningún estudiante así que me quede un rato en el coche llorando, cuando me calme abrí la mochila saque el estuche de maquillaje y me retoque la cara, cuando estuve segura de que no se me notara que estuve llorando baje y me dirigí hacia la dirección a recoger mi horario de clases.

Afuera estaba realmente frio, daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento empezaría a nevar, genial nieve a finales de octubre, eso sí que era realmente distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrada, ya que en Philadelphia si nevaba pero hasta inicio de diciembre y no era tan frio a finales de éste mes.

En cuanto entre al instituto sentí en cambio de temperatura adentro estaba calientito de seguro tenían prendido la calefacción y eso era algo realmente reconfortante, no es que a mí me gustara el calor, sino que no tenia intensión de estar titiritando de frio mi primer día en el instituto. Me dirigí a la dirección tratando de no perderme y siguiendo los letreros. Cuando llegue abrí la puerta y vi a una mujer pelirroja sentada atrás de un escritorio.

- Buenos días - salude, para llamar la atención.

- Buenos días ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – me respondió la secretaria.

- Mi nombre es Alice Brandon, mi papá me acaba de inscribir y voy a seguir cursando el semestre aquí. Así que vine por mi horario de clases. – Le conteste amablemente.

- Alice Brandon, Alice Brandon, déjame ver – me busco en unas carpetas, cuando me encontró volteo a verme nuevamente – Aquí tienes – me dijo entregándome el horario.

- Muchas gracias – conteste – Con permiso.

Salí de la oficina y me dispuse a examinar mi horario. "Genial" - pensé sarcásticamente- historia a primera hora, Español a segunda, y para colmo Educación Física a tercera, luego de eso un receso de cuarenta minutos entrando ingles, química, biología, y por ultimo física, si que este día resultaría bastante largo, empezando con historia que aunque no es una materia que me desagrade tampoco me gusta tenerla a primera hora, nadie presta atención ya que todo el mundo se está durmiendo.

Empecé a buscar el salón quinientos tres donde se impartiría la clase pero me perdí en uno de los pasillos, ya empezaba a ver gente en ellos así que me acerque a una chica y le pregunte donde quedaba el salón. Y tome nuevamente mi camino en el cual tras perderme dos veces más por fin pude llegar al salón pero ya había empezado la clase, bonito inicio de curso… llame a la puerta del salón.

- Buenos días profesor, soy Alice Brandon, ¿me da permiso de pasar? – Pregunte algo nerviosa.

- Pase Srta. Brandon, precisamente estaba hablando de usted con el grupo. – Me contesto el Profesor Payne según mi horario.

- Con permiso. – Conteste y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba el maestro. El haber escuchado que estaba hablando de mí a la clase lo único que provoco fue que me pusiera más nerviosa y estaba batallando para disimularlo pues prácticamente todo el salón se giro para verme.

- Clase, ella es Alice Brandon y será su compañera en esta materia a partir de ahora así que les pido respeto y que sean amables con ella para que se acostumbre al cambio lo más pronto posible. ¿Alguna pregunta Srta.? - Pregunto el maestro.

- En realidad si, una – conteste amablemente.

- Usted dirá.

- ¿Dónde me voy a sentar? Pregunte temiéndome la respuesta ya que el único lugar disponible que era al lado de un hombre y desde lo que me pasó no me había sentado al lado de ninguno. El maestro me miro con cierta molestia ya que la respuesta era obvia.

- Señorita Brandon pase a sentarse al lado del Sr. Cullen - Contesto señalándome hacia donde se encontraba la banca vacía al lado de ese muchacho.

Me dirigí hacia el lugar que había señalado el profesor, estaba casi a mero adelante y a escasos diez pasos de donde me encontraba, pero el miedo se empezaba a apoderar de mi, si bien en muchacho que ocupaba nuestra ahora banca, llamaba la atención ya que tiene la piel sumamente blanca con una palidez casi ceniza, su cabello rubio rizado y un semblante algo sereno lo que me preocupaba es que pudiera hacer algo que me alterara y hacer un escándalo en clase, cuando llegue a su lado note que él tampoco iba a estar muy a gusto conmigo al lado.

- Hola, disculpa que te moleste, pero al lado tuyo es el único lugar disponible que queda ¿puedo sentarme? – le pregunté, tratando de ser bastante amable, no quería perder el control tan pronto.

- Claro, siéntate – me dijo tratando se sonar algo así como amigable, pero su voz no era del todo segura.

Y aunque su voz no era realmente firme cuando me hablo, sentí mucha tranquilidad al escucharla como si mi instinto me dijera que podía tranquilizarme, que él no me iba a hacer daño… Pero que estaba pensando, que no me iba a ser daño, claro que no, no le daría oportunidad de hacerlo, en cuanto este pensamiento vino a mi mente me llene de miedo estaba a punto de levantarme del salón y dirigirme a los baños cuando sentí una mirada fija en mi, levante mi cabeza y mire que mi compañero me miraba fijamente como si estuviera tratando de tomar una decisión, tal vez quería presentarse y yo me estaba comportando muy grosera, así que le devolví la mirada con mucha curiosidad fijándome a ver si me hablaba, como no lo hacía y mi curiosidad había rebasado mi pánico hable yo.

- Mi nombre es Mary Alice Brandon – le dije, tendiéndole mi mano es señal de saludo. – Mucho gusto. - Termine de decir con una mueca de sonrisa en la boca y esperando la respuesta de él.

- Jasper Cullen – Contesto sonriendo. Y para mi sorpresa se quedo estático por unos segundos tras los cuales me devolvió el saludo. Cuando su mano toco la mía me di cuenta que debía tener frio ya que sus manos estaba completamente heladas, también pude sentir como se tenso al instante.

- Sr. Cullen, Srta. Brandon, cuando terminen de presentarse me avisan para poder seguir dando la clase. – Nos regaño el profesor, así que nos soltamos la mano.

- Disculpe profesor, no volverá a pasar – Le contesto Jasper al maestro que nos miro bastante molesto.

A partir de ese momento los dos dirigimos toda la atención hacia la clase, pero podría percibir algo incomodidad por parte de Jasper, quien mantenía toda su atención el profesor o el pizarrón.

**Jasper POV**

Íbamos todos en el volvo de Edward, llegaríamos tarde si no se apresuraba, aunque por lo visto a él también le afectaba en gran medida lo que pasaba en el asiento de atrás con esos dos, ya que como era costumbre Rose y Emmett estaban muy cariñosos el uno con el otro, aunque siendo más francos, iban más cariñosos que de costumbre. Esta situación ya era algo bastante difícil normalmente pero el día de hoy realmente se encontraban excediendo los limites de mi paciencia, me hallaba sintiendo cada una de las emociones que emanaban de los cuerpos de esos dos, casi podía sentir las caricias que Emmett le daba a Rosalie, en mi cuerpo, la lujuria y demás sensaciones de esos dos llenaba el coche, por si esas emociones no fueran suficientes, Edward iba echando chispas, cosa de la cual no lo culpaba, esos dos realmente ya se habían pasado de la raya.

- Ya pueden parar de una vez - les grite cuando mi paciencia alcanzo su límite. De pronto Edward freno brusca y repentinamente provocando que casi saliéramos volando del carro.

- ¿Que carajos te pasa? Me puedes explicar – grito Rosalie a Edward cuando debido a la repentina y fuerte frenada que dio se separo de Emmett.

- Si, ¿Qué les pasa? Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que ustedes dos sean unos amargados y no tengan pareja – concluyo Emmett apoyando a Rose.

Me encontraba a punto de contestarle a esos dos y darles su merecido, ya no me quedaba la paciencia suficiente que generalmente demuestro tener como para controlarme, y en su lugar reinaba en mi la más absoluta frustración ante esta situación que cada vez se tornaba mas difícil, iba a empezar a hablar cuando de pronto mi hermano me quito la palabra.

- ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me pasa? Todavía lo preguntas Emmett, pasa que ya me tienen arto, con sus constantes demostraciones de amor en público, si tantas ganas tienes de estar juntos lárguense a un hotel – sentencio Edward muy enfadado, volteándolos a ver con coraje.

- Pero ¿Quien te crees pedazo de patán, para hablarme así? – respondió Rosalie casi golpeando a Edward, estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando Emmett interfirió.

- Rose, amor, tranquila no vale la pena que pierdas tu tiempo en él – le dijo tranquilamente. – yo me encargo de esto – Concluyo con calma.

- Esta bien hermanito nos mantendremos controlados, pero no creas que es por darles gusto, solamente es porque nos acabas de dar una excelente idea – Emmett termino de decir esto volteando a ver a Rose con una mirada muy provocativa a la cual ella nada mas asintió.

A partir de ese momento el camino iba en relativa calma, Rose y Emmett se encontraban más tranquilos aunque claro no podían faltar las miradas insinuantes y provocativas entre ellos, esta situación no era del todo agradable ni para mí ni para Edward, pero era mucho mejor que la anterior, también era algo a lo que ya estábamos habituados, Emmett y Rose no podían dejarse de demostrar su amor de una forma tan física, si dejaran de hacerlo, se me haría muy extraño, dejaría de ser ellos. Por otro lado, no entiendo cómo es que no tienen el más mínimo juicio y se dan cuenta que en estos momentos sus demostraciones de cariño alteran enormemente a Edward, debido a la situación de conflicto en la que se encuentra respecto a sus sentimientos, pero en fin estos dos siempre comportándose como unos niños…

A los pocos minutos de seguir en el carro llegamos al instituto, y muy a mi pesar empezaría otro tedioso día en la escuela, esto resultaría realmente cansado, pero sobre todo extenuante, hoy toca Educación Física, y ciertamente no me gusta en lo más mínimo ésta clase ya que me siento realmente incomodo en ella, y por encima había corrido en rumor en todo el instituto, que los profesores cansados de nuestra falta de disciplina formarían un equipo para todas las clases, solo eso me faltaba, tener que aguantar a alguien a mi lado el resto del semestre, aunque claro los maestros tendrían que confirmar el hecho haciendo como es debido una junta para informarnos.

Cualquiera que fuera el caso, tanto como si era mentira el rumor como si no, si tendríamos que hacer equipos solo espero que si me toque con uno de mis hermanos, ya que es mejor trabajar con ellos que tener que soportar a alguien más que ni siquiera conozco y para variar ni quiero conocer.

Faltan menos de cinco para que sonara el timbre que anunciara el inicio de clases, será mejor que me de prisa o no llegare temprano a la primera hora, ya que ésta no es tan mala, la historia siempre ha sido una materia que me ha gustado bastante a pesar de que es una materia obligatoria, la clase es de mi total agrado, y se me da realmente bien, aunque claro que según mis hermanos es trampa, pero y eso a ellos que les importa ¿no? Además ellos también hacen trampa sobre todo Emmett.

Llegue a la clase justo antes de que el maestro entrara, me senté en mi lugar de siempre, en la fila de la orilla casi a mero adelante y aunque las bancas son compartidas, soy el único de mi clase que no tiene un compañero a lado de mi, cosa que no me molesta en lo más mínimo, así puedo estar bastante tranquilo y seguro de que no habrá ningún problema.

Cuando el profesor Payne entro al salón nos explico que tendríamos una nueva compañera de clases que se acababa de mudar a la cuidad, y se encontraba pidiéndonos que fuéramos amables con ella para que no se sintiera tan fuera de lugar, y lograra acoplarse a la escuela lo más pronto posible, por lo visto el profesor no acababa de entender la mente adolescente, si algo no iba a tener esa persona era paz, en este pueblo tan chico todos se conocen y quieren saber todo de todos, pobre chica, sería un semestre realmente difícil y complicado para ella.

Empezaba a divagar con la idea de que ya no seriamos los nuevos cuando la voz del profesor me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y pude ver a la nueva chica que a partir de hoy sería nuestra compañera de clases. Verla trajo en mi distintas emociones, ella es realmente hermosa ¿_hermosa? _Este ultimo pensamiento provoco que me reprendiera _¿Qué demonios estas pensando Jasper?_ Me dije a mi mismo antes de continuar mirándola.

Cuando volví mi atención hacia ella, nuevamente, note que se podía percibir el miedo en sus ojos a mucha distancia, aunque eso no le quitaba en lo más mínimo la belleza de la que es portadora, sin dudas ella es la criatura más hermosa que mis ojos han visto. _Volvemos a lo mismo… Pero ¿Qué carajos te pasa el día de hoy Jasper Cullen? Otra vez pensando así de esa chica y solo tienes cinco segundos de conocerla. _Nuevamente me reprimí mentalmente por mi pensamiento, de verdad el día de hoy estaba resultando ser más que frustrante.

"_No es bueno que ella te atraiga así."_ Me dije en un intento de no fijarme nuevamente en la chica que se encontraba al frente del salón y de la cual me siento raramente ¿atraído?, No, en definitiva no podía ser atracción, más bien debe ser… curiosidad, si eso es, curiosidad una extraña curiosidad, si eso es, curiosidad es lo que siento respecto a ella, sí esa es la emoción correcta que ella me despierta, después de todo era empático y si algo reinaba en el salón de clases respecto a lo chica era curiosidad, eso lo explicaba todo.

_"En serio Jasper"_ me cuestiono una molesta voz en mi cabeza _"mírala bien ella es perfecta, bajita, pelo un poco largo muy negro alborotado, ojos grises muy expresivos y sobre todo tiene los sentimientos más puros que jamás has sentido en ninguna otra persona..._" _"Cállate, sabes perfectamente que no debes pensar así" _contesto otra voz._ "No lo niegues Jasper, ella te gusta" _insistió la primera de ellas_ "que te calles" _le insistió la primera a su vez queme reprendía.

Definitivamente esta situación con mi "otro yo" comenzaba a estresarme, me pregunto si tener voces en la cabeza con distinta opinión será un síntoma de esquizofrenia, no estoy seguro de ello, pero estas voces en mi cabeza no son normales aunque tendría que preguntárselo a Carlisle para estar seguros, al igual él pueda ayudarme con esto de las voces y con lo de la fascinación hacia mi nueva compañera. Ante este ya repetitivo pensamiento iba a empezar a reprenderme cuando oigo que lugar le asigna el profesor a ésta chica.

- Señorita Brandon, pase a sentarse al lado del Sr. Cullen - le decía el maestro señalando hacia donde yo me encontraba

¿Qué? ¿A mi lado? No podía creerlo. Esto definitivamente es una clara muestra de que al destino le gusta burlarse de mí, pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que ella se sentara a mi lado en cuestión de segundos y yo todavía no estoy listo para tener a un humano tan cerca de mi persona, tendría que dejar de respirar y ella pensara que soy un patán, pero sería mucho peor si respiro… cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno y ella ya está a mi lado.

- Hola, disculpa que te moleste, pero al lado tuyo es el único lugar disponible que queda ¿puedo sentarme? - me pregunto, ella estaba intentando ser amable y no escucharse nerviosa, lo podía sentir como si fuera yo mismo quien experimentara éstas emociones.

- Claro, siéntate – Conteste tratando de ser amigable, aunque mi tono de voz no sonara muy segura. Apenas ella se sentó a mi lado y empecé a sentir una sensación que me hizo voltear a verla fijamente "miedo" eso es lo que ella sintió al estar a mi lado y es sorprendente la magnitud de éste ella se encontraba realmente asustada. La observaba detenidamente, me empezaba a preguntar si sería bueno calmarla, aunque de antemano sé que no es correcto entrometerme en asuntos que no me corresponde, ¿o sí?, antes de que me diera cuenta ella también me observaba ¿curiosa?

- Mi nombre es Alice Marie Brandon – me dijo tendiéndome la mano – Mucho gusto. – Me había quedado mudo, eso si no lo esperaba, sus emociones habían cambiado en un segundo tan rápido que me sorprendieron, ahora ella solo sentía curiosidad hacia mí.

- Jasper Cullen – Conteste casi por automático sonriendo Y este gesto provoco que respirara nuevamente.

Por una milésima de segundo cuando sentí de nuevo el aroma a humano creí que me abalanzaría sobre ella, pero para sorpresa en cuanto capte su olor instantáneamente mi cuerpo supo que no podría hacerlo, ella olía diferente… Al percatarme de que me había quedado estático por unos segundos le devolví el saludo.

En cuanto toque su mano, pude percibir claramente todas las emociones que ella experimentaba, sorpresa era lo que ella experimento cuando hable, sin embargo y aunque saber cómo se sienten las personas a mi alrededor es algo normal con mi don, la sensación que experimente en el momento que mi mano toco la suya fue sumamente extraña, algo que no había sentido nunca antes en toda mi larga "vida". Era intenso y pacifico a la vez, era como si de alguna manera estuviera unido a ella... Lo más probable es que estuviera alucinando y que después de cierto tiempo la falta de sangre humana nos afectara mentalmente a los vampiros, no lo sabía, de lo que si estaba seguro es de que ella es _diferente._

* * *

_Hola a todas! y todos por supuesto!_ _Pues aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero de verdad que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Y bueno iba a ser más largo... mucho más largo así que mejor decidí, ponerlo como otro capi, ya que también suceden cosas importantes.!_

_Bueno como verán y abran leído Jasper es Vampiro,_ _para gusto de muchas y disgusto de otras, pero ya tenía planeada la historia así...solo quiero decirles que esta no es copia de ningún otro fic, ya que nunca he leído uno donde pongan a Alice embarazada en unmundo de humanos y vampiros..!Y bueno es diferente a los que en el Fic Bella es la embarazada ya que Jazz es capaz de controlar y percibir emociones ajenas... así que imagínense!_

_Este simple hecho lo hace distinto, aunque claro tiene_ _que haber similitudes ya que todos los embarazos ( excepto el de Bella en amanecer)_ _tienen los mismos síntomas y las mismas etapas..!_

_También les quería pedir su opinión..._ _como verán en este capi hablan Jazz y Alice con diferente POV igual en el que siguehabrá distintos POV.. así que me gustaría preguntarles_ ¿_Quieren que solo haya Alice POV?_ _o¿ Quieren que haya varios?_

_Otra cosa... les gustaría que a partir de este capi...hiciera dos fic, uno donde Jazz sea Humano y este?_ _o así está bien?_

_Bueno me despido pidiéndoles un pekeño rew ke nada les cuesta... y a mi me hacen inmensamente_ _muy felizz...y porfavor contesten las preguntas!**_

* * *

Y bueno siento la 1:40 am del 28 de junio del 2013 hora de México les dejo ya esté capitulo editado y con cosas nuevas, ahora me voy a ir a dormir que ya es algo tarde.

Les quiere

**Setsuna Halliwell Whitlock.**


	6. Control Editado

_**Hola chicas !_

_Como están? espero y muy bien..._

_a que no se esperaban actualización tan rápido jeje_

_bueno pues eso se lo devemos a mi Beta Ale_Snape_

_quien anoche se desvelo conmigo para hacer este capi..._

_que espero sea del agrado de todas, ya que bueno pues a _

_mi me encanto la verdad..!**_

* * *

Bueno aquí es donde hago constar que los personajes de crepúsculo no son míos, son de Meyer y también decir que ella es inmensamente rica por hacerlos y yo sin embargo hago esto sin fines de lucro...

Otra cosa... bueno en realidad ya la saben. El plagio es malo

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

- Mi nombre es Mary Alice Brandon – me dijo tendiéndome la mano – Mucho gusto. – Me había quedado mudo, eso si no lo esperaba, sus emociones habían cambiado en un segundo tan rápido que me sorprendieron, ahora ella solo sentía curiosidad hacia mí.

- Jasper Cullen – Conteste casi por automático sonriendo Y este gesto provoco que respirara nuevamente.

Por una milésima de segundo cuando sentí de nuevo el aroma a humano creí que me abalanzaría sobre ella, pero para sorpresa en cuanto capte su olor instantáneamente mi cuerpo supo que no podría hacerlo, ella olía diferente… Al percatarme de que me había quedado estático por unos segundos le devolví el saludo.

En cuanto toque su mano, pude percibir claramente todas las emociones que ella experimentaba, sorpresa era lo que ella experimento cuando hable, sin embargo y aunque saber cómo se sienten las personas a mi alrededor es algo normal con mi don, la sensación que experimente en el momento que mi mano toco la suya fue sumamente extraña, algo que no había sentido nunca antes en toda mi larga "vida". Era intenso y pacifico a la vez, era como si de alguna manera estuviera unido a ella... Lo más probable es que estuviera alucinando y que después de cierto tiempo la falta de sangre humana nos afectara mentalmente a los vampiros, no lo sabía, de lo que si estaba seguro es de que ella es _diferente._

* * *

**Control.**

Acababa de salir de la clase de español, al parecer este día se estaba poniendo cada vez peor ahora ya tenía dos compañeros hombres al lado de mi, aunque debo de reconocer que este ultimo sí que me inspiraba desconfianza, estar sentada a su lado me hizo sentir en constante peligro, era como si cada célula de mi ser gritara que me alejara de él, fue increíble como pude aguantar toda una hora sin tratar de salir corriendo del salón, y encima tuve que presentarme ante toda la clase, quienes me veían como bicho raro.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto una chica, rubia de ojos casi dorados se me acerco.

- Hola – saludo.

- Hola – conteste sorprendida, de seguro ella debía ser la chica más bonita del instituto y claramente popular, me tomo por sorpresa el hecho de que me hablara.

- Oye mira se que te parecerá raro, pero ¿donde compraste ese abrigo?, es realmente hermoso" – me dijo en un tono de voz que demostraba completa seguridad en sí misma.

-Si es bonito, lo compre en Philadelphia - respondí algo alegre de poder tener una chica al lado

- ¿En verdad? – me cuestiono en tono más amable.

- Si, lo que pasa es que vivía en Philadelphia – le conté

- A mira que bien, es por eso que no te había visto ¿eres la nueva verdad?

- Sí, soy la nueva en un lugar donde todos se conocen desde bebes – conteste en tono de queja, que para mi sorpresa ella empezó a reírse

- Si, tienes razón, se a lo que te refieres, si no hubiera sido por Emmett el cambio a Forks me hubiera resultado insoportable.

- ¿En serio? ¿tú también eres nueva?" - Pregunte curiosa

- Sí y no – contesto ella riéndose de algo que no entendí.

- Bueno a decir verdad nos mudamos hace poco más de un año – empezó a decir cuando de pronto me acorde que tenía que buscar el gimnasio para la clase de Ed. Física.

- Oye disculpa que te interrumpa, pero sabes dónde está el gimnasio es que mi siguiente clase es Ed. Física y como es mi primer día de clases ando estoy un poco perdida – le dije con bastante desanimo, no quería ir a la clase, no sabía que tanto podía afectar a mi bebe hacer esfuerzos después de todo lo que hemos pasado…

- Claro de hecho yo también tengo esa clase, junto con Emmett y uno de mis hermanos – contesto ella algo altiva, aunque me empezaba a dar cuenta que esa era su forma de ser.

- Perfecto, bueno vamos para allá – le conteste- Por cierto mi nombre es Alice – dije a modo de presentación

- Mi nombre es Rosalie, aunque me puedes decir Rose – respondió ella

Nos dirigimos hacia el gimnasio platicando amenamente, Rose me contó que era adoptada junto con sus hermanos, que solo tenía un hermano de sangre que era su gemelo, también me contó de su novio Emmett y demás cosas yo le platique que soy bailarina y demás detalles hasta que llegamos a los vestidores donde todavía no había nadie, según Rose todo el mundo empezaba a llegar hasta después de que sonara el timbre para hacer enojar al maestro, así que entramos y empezamos a sacar la ropa para cambiarnos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Me dirigía al gimnasio por fin, se me había hecho eterna toda la mañana sin ver a mi adorada Rose, era injusto que tuviéramos que esperarnos hasta esta hora para poder vernos, esos profesores que habían decidido los horarios de los alumnos son unos ineptos mira que separarnos a Rose y a mí, pero ¿Cómo se atreven a hacer tan barbaridad? En fin lo bueno de tener juntos esta clase es que nadie llega hasta minutos después de que suena el timbre y eso me da tiempo para poder "jugar" con mi Rose.

Entre al gimnasio y pude el olor de mi esposa estaba impregnado en el, aunque lamentablemente también el de humano. De seguro ella ya estaba lista y esperándome así que me dirigí a los vestidores de hombres ya que Rose no le gustaba que fuera con ella si no estaba ya listo, pero bueno no me quejo si eso es lo que ella quiere eso se hace, no tengo porque hacerla enojar al fin y al cabo para eso está Edward ¿no?

En cuanto estuve listo decidí dirigirme a los vestidores de chicas para poder _divertirme_ un ratito con mi esposa. Iba saliendo cuando vi que Jasper se dirigía hasta donde estaba yo, _genial_ ahora se empezara a quejar porque me entretengo con mi esposa

- A dónde vas eh? – me pregunto desconfiado Jasper

-A ver a mi esposa – conteste alegremente, y es que la simple idea de ir a verla me hacía realmente feliz

- A ver a tu esposa o a _jugar_ con ella"– pregunto sarcásticamente.

- Mira hermano, ya te he dicho que si no quieres estar con nosotros, llegues tarde a clase como todos los demás – le conteste algo molesto, por su culpa estaba perdiendo preciosos segundos con mi Rose

- Sabes que Emmett, es inútil tratar de hacerte entrar en razón, haz lo que quieras, pero no te sorprenda si un día los atrapan y los expulsan - dijo mi hermano en un tono bastante molesto, será mejor que me vaya lo antes posible antes de que me contagie su mal humor.

- Hay pero que genio, ya cásate y será mejor que me vaya antes de que me lo pegues – Conteste riéndome a la vez que me iba dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi esposa y entre al vestidor de niñas buscando a mi hermosa Rose, me escabullí por la puerta, sigilosamente para así poder sorprenderla; Si era mi día de suerte se seguiría cambiando.

Me adentre más hacia los lockers, podía oler a Rose, pero de pronto pude percibir que había otro olor con ella, una humana. Al principio creí que el olor estaba impregnado en los vestidores así que me acerque un poco más sin hacer ruido y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que Rose platicaba con una niña humana al menos eso indicaba mi olfato, ya que había algo en ella que me recordaba a una muñeca que tenía mi hermanita cuando yo era humano. La observe más detenidamente y su cabello negro como la noche peinado en puntas así como cada una sus facciones más bien hacían que ella pareciera una pequeña hada, solo le faltaban las alas.

Me quede observándolas unos instantes, la verdad es que me da mucho gusto ver que mi Rose hablaba con un humano, ella no solía hacerlo. Rose sonreía cuando hablaba con la niña, yo al verla también sonreía, inmediatamente me agrado la chica. Si era capaz de hacer sonreír a mi esposa, quiere decir que era una interesante y buena persona.

Y de pronto se me ocurrió una idea, de seguro mi Rose ya le había hablado de mí, así que me acercaría muy silenciosamente a ella por atrás para sorprenderla, así que le guiñe el ojo a Rose cuando me acercaba a la espalda de la chica, sin que ella me notara quería darle una gran sorpresa, y que mejor que un abrazo del hombre o mejor dicho vampiro más guapo del mundo así que en cuanto estuve justo atrás de ella la envolví con mis brazos y le di lo que para ella sería un fuerte abrazo lleno de cariño por hacer feliz a mi esposa tal y como se los daba a Esme cuando quería demostrarle mi cariño pero esta vez no estaba preparado para la reacción que produjo mi sorpresa…

**oOoOoOoOOoOoO**

Todavía no estaba muy convencida de cambiarme delante de Rose ya que los moretones todavía eran algo visibles así que me disculpe y me dirigí a los privados para cambiarme sin ser vista por nadie, no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría Rose si me viera o de si me juzgaría o no, de lo que si estaba segura es de que no reaccionaria positivamente y me llenaría de preguntas que no podría contestar a menos de que le cuente la verdad y eso es algo que no sucederá. Me quite el abrigo y el sweater quedando solo con la blusa de tirantes que gracias a Dios cubría los moretones de mi espalda, luego me quite el pantalón de mezclilla y me puse un pants de licra negro bastante bonito de los que usaba para practicar ballet en mi casa fuera de la escuela. En estos momentos agradecía que los moretones en mis brazos fueron los primeros en desaparecer.

Cuando regrese Rose todavía se estaba cambiando, a ella no parecía importarle mi presencia solo me pregunto que si siempre era así de tímida, a lo que solo le conteste con una cálida sonrisa dándole a entender que si, cosa que le sorprendió y argumento que era muy bonita como para ser tímida. La plática empezaba a no ser de mi agrado así que cambie el tema.

Empezamos a hablar de nuestros gustos y parecía que teníamos muchas cosas en común, a las dos nos encantaba ir de compras y el diseño de modas, aunque había cosas en las que éramos muy distintas, a ella casi no le gustaba el baile como a mí, pero si le encantaba la mecánica, claro que no nos pusimos a discutir cosas que no teníamos en común sino todo lo contrario hablábamos de cuál era la mejor firma de diseño de este año, al parecer ambas coincidíamos que la firma de Armani tenia a los mejores diseñadores esta temporada.

Estaba muy a gusto platicando con Rose cuando de pronto sentí que unos brazos me aprisionaban y me levantaban del suelo. En ese momento el terror comenzó a llenar mis sentidos, los recuerdos de lo que me paso en la escuela de danza inundaron mi mente más fuerte y claro que nunca.

Trate de golpear a mi atacante para zafarme y aunque sentía que lo golpeaba con las piernas, no me soltaba era como si estuviera golpeando una roca. Mis piernas dolían por los golpes en ese momento ya no era capaz de controlarme mucho menos de pensar las consecuencias que traería mi reacción pero no importaba la único que quería era que me liberara.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Solo había una palabra para describir mi estado y esa era "asustado" me encontraba realmente asustado, al parecer juzgando por su reacción y gritos había lastimado a la nueva amiga de mi Rose, yo no quería hacerlo es más, creí que la había apretado con delicadeza, pero a lo mejor esta humana es más delicada de lo que parece y se encontraba forcejando conmigo, cuando me di cuenta de que ella no jugaba la solté dejándola caer al piso, cayo de sentonazo y con sus manos empezó a hacerse hacia atrás hasta que golpeo la pared.

Rose y yo nos tratamos de acercar para ver como se encontraba y si la había lastimado con mi abrazo, ella permitió que mi Rose se acercara y le preguntara que si estaba bien, cuando vi que ella miraba a Rose llorando me acerque para disculparme pero en cuanto ella me miro empezó a llorar más fuerte y a gritar que me alejara mientras lloraba se abrazo las piernas empezó a mecerse y a temblar como un ciervo…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Acababa de llegar al gimnasio, en definitiva esta era la peor clase de todas, me costaba un trabajo increíble y todo mi autocontrol no lanzarme sobre nadie, cada vez que un humano topaba conmigo con su corazón acelerado debido al esfuerzo físico. Aunque el día de hoy mi mente volaba por otra parte, apenas capte el olor a humano en la clase anterior, mi mente y mis sentidos volvían una y otra vez al momento en que toque a Alice, nunca en mi existencia había experimentado algo como aquello, todavía me encontraba confundido al respecto de lo que había sucedido, pero de algo si estaba seguro la empatía con ella era mucho más fuerte que con nadie más lo supe en el momento en que mi mano toco la suya y pude sentir cada emoción en ella, cada sentimiento, fue como si al tocarla pudiera ser ella…

Estaba a punto de llegar a los vestidores cuando vi que Emmett salía de ellos, después de una pequeña "charla" donde me había dejado con la palabra en la boca justo cuando iba a decirle que no deberían exponerse tanto, pero en fin, esos dos nunca cambian, solo espero que moderen sus emociones.

Me metí al vestidor que como de costumbre a estas horas estaba vacío y comencé a cambiarme mientras mí mente divagaba en lo sucedido cuando de pronto todo un torbellino de alarmantes emociones como angustia, miedo, dolor, pánico, vergüenza, asco me golpeo tan fuerte que me sorprendió, la sensación era realmente poderosa, nunca había percibido algo así en mi vida y entonces caí en cuenta de que solo conocía a una persona era capaz de hacerme sentir tan claro sus emociones. Pero no podía ser, las emociones estaban demasiado cerca eso quería decir ella se encontraba dentro del gimnasio, pero eso no puede ser no vi a nadie.

O no, el _vestidor de chicas…_ de ahí provenían las emociones cosa que era realmente mala ahí se encontraban Emmett y Rose "jugando". Un momento no percibía lujuria alrededor. En cuanto me concentre me di cuenta que las emociones de mis hermanos iban desde el enojo de Rose hasta el miedo de Emmett, no sabía que estaba pasando pero en cuanto medite las posibilidades salí corriendo para allá.

Me apresure a entrar al vestidor, no me sorprendía en lo más mínimo que Rose estuviera furiosa, por lo general tenía que aguantar sus arranques de furia contra Emmett unas cuatro veces a la semana, aunque después del arranque de furia sentía toda la lujuria que ellos dejaban salir en sus "reconciliaciones". Lo que si me llamo la atención fue sentir el miedo de Emmett, no era el miedo normal de cuando hacia enojar a su mujer que le negaba sexo por algunos días, el miedo que el desprendía era más profundo, como si temiera por la vida de algo o de alguien. Eso era muy raro en él, jamás Emmett me había hecho sentir esa clase de temor.

Yo sabía que estaba sintiendo Alice pero al abrir la puerta de los vestidores sus emociones me golpearon tan fuerte que si fuera humano hubiera caído al suelo de rodillas por el dolor y el miedo que sentía. Corrí hacia los vestidores de mujeres temiendo seriamente por la vida de Alice y la escena que encontré no me gusto nada.

La escena que estaba presenciando era completamente devastadora. Alice estaba en la esquina de la habitación llorando desoladamente mientras se mecía y abrazaba a sus rodillas. Rose estaba tratando de calmarla y Emmett estaba un poco más alejado, si él pudiera en este momento estaría llorando como niño, no entendía que estaba pasando pero era claro que el culpable era Emmett ya que la furia de Rosalie contra él no tenía precedentes.

Me acerque corriendo hacia Alice no importando mi velocidad, pero parecía que ella estaba en otro mundo sus mirada estaba perdida, solamente se movía mecánicamente y repetía una y otra vez las palabras "no por favor", que si no fuera por mi buen sentido de audición jamás le hubiera podido entender lo que decía.

Alice tenia la mirada perdida era como si se encontrara en otro lugar me arrodille al lado de Rose quien estaba tratando de hacerla volver en sí. Me uní a Rose en su intento de tranquilizarla trate de calmar sus sentimientos y trate de calmarla. Pero en cuanto ella me miro comenzó a gritar que me alejara que no me acercara parecía que ni con todo mi poder era capaz de calmarla.

-Qué demonios le hiciste – le grite furioso a mi hermano al ver la reacción de Alice, nunca en toda mi existencia había dejado de controlar las emociones de un humano y menos si estas me afectaba y vaya que las de Alice lo estaban haciendo, era como si cada parte de mi cuerpo gritara a dúo con el de ella.

-No… n-o lo s-e contesto tartamudeando Emmett.

- ¿Como que no lo sabes? – pregunte más molesto todavía.

- Es que no lo ss-e, yo solo querí-a darle un abrazo sor- sorpresa como los que le doy a Esme, porque ella estaba platicando con Rose y se estaban riendo, creí que sería un buen premio, un abrazo mío por hacer feliz a mi esposa - Emmett continuaba tartamudeando y de pronto recordé como eran los abrazos que mi hermano le daba a nuestra madre.

- Eres realmente un estúpido Emmett - grite mas furioso de lo que nunca recuerdo haber estado. Entre tantas emociones tan fuertes me estaba volviendo loco, ya tenía suficiente con el dolor de Alice, la culpa de Emmett y mi propio enojo como para encima sumarle la furia de Rose que cada vez iba más en aumento

- No fue mi intención, yo solo quería hacerla sentir bien – trato de disculparse Emmett

- Claro que no fue tu intención, nunca es tu intención regarla Emmett- bufo furiosa Rosalie. Nunca la había sentido tan furiosa en todo lo que la conocía y menos por un humano.

- Óyeme bien Emmett si le hiciste daño a la humana con tu "abrazo" pagaras gravemente las consecuencias - le amenace.

- Y créelo Emmett – Continuo Rosalie - que Jasper no te puede hacer sufrir más que yo, si le pasa algo grave a Alice olvídate del sexo por el siguiente par de siglos - le sentencio Rosalie. Vaya al parecer sí que estaba molesta, nunca había amenazado a Emmett con algo así.

- Y tú idiota – hablo dirigiéndose hacia mi- ¿Por qué no pones tu habilidad en práctica y la calmas? – pregunto bufando.

- Eso intento pero por si no te habías dado cuenta no puedo calmarla, ella está demasiado alterada y posiblemente herida - conteste en tono sarcástico

- Si no puedes calmarla de lejos pues acércate y tócala imbécil- gruño.

- Aquí en único imbécil es tu marido que fue quien provoco esto" gruñí - y por si no lo notaste, en cuento me acerque ella se puso peor - dije frustradamente, en definitiva no estaba acostumbrado a algo así. Rosalie me fulmino con la mirada y luego se dirigió a Alice quien parecía que Rose era la única presencia que no la alteraba.

- Alice, Alice soy yo Rosalie, escúchame - dijo ella en un tono de comprensión total – Mi hermano se va a acercar a ti para poder ayudarte, toma mi mano y si tienes miedo solo apriétala, yo voy a estar aquí contigo no dejare que nadie te haga daño, de acuerdo Alice – termino ella de decir y le dio su mano, Alice solo asintió con la cabeza, pero parecía que seguía perdida en otra parte

Poco a poco y con mucha más calma me acerque, sabía lo que pasaría en cuento nuestras manos entraran en contacto, estaba consciente de que sentiría exactamente lo mismo que ella estaba experimentando con toda fuerza y claridad en cuento la tocara pero poco me importo. Me arriesgue y lentamente le toque el hombro, mi poder era más fuerte cuando tocaba a las personas, aunque había pasado décadas de que había tenido que hacer eso para calmar a un vampiro sin mencionar que nunca había sido necesario para calmar a un humano.

Lentamente puse la palma de mi mano sobre su brazo, un estremecimientos recorrió mi cuerpo, estuve sorprendido de sentir eso. Seguía sintiendo el terror de Alice, pero el tocar su piel fue algo sorprendente para mí. Si cuando la toque en clase fue fuerte ahora fue como si un millón de voltios recorrieran mi cuerpo. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que al acabar la sensación de electricidad en mí, la fuerza con la que puede sentir cada emoción que recorría su cuerpo era increíble fue tal la claridad de estas emociones que podía decir sin temor a equivocarme que podía sentirlos como si fueran los míos.

Poco a poco me fui concentrando en calmar sus emociones, podía sentir el miedo o mejor dicho pánico que le provocaba que la estuviera tocando, así que lentamente y con mucha más concentración de la habitual fui disminuyendo su miedo que era la emoción más potente que ella tenía, me encontraba realmente concentrado nunca en toda mi existencia me había tenido que concentrar tanto para calmar a alguien, ni siquiera cuando tenía que calmar a veinte neófitos asustados.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que pronto tendría que dormirla profundamente, era la única manera de mantenerla calmada pero primero necesitaría hacerla entrar en completa tranquilidad para que pudiera dormir.

Cuando por fin pude dormirla escuchamos el timbre que marcaría el inicio de la clase dentro de unos pocos minutos el gimnasio se llenaría y nos veríamos involucrados en un escándalo. Me quede viendo a mis hermanos en busca de una respuesta cuando Rosalie hablo.

- Jasper, lleva a Alice al estacionamiento voy por las llaves de Volvo, si alguien te pregunta algo de porque llevas cargando a Alice contéstales que se desmayo y que la vas a llevar con Carlisle, que él es su nuevo medico - dijo en un tono que demostraba autoridad absoluta, estaba a punto de protestar cuando volvió a hablar

- Y si, vas a ser tu quien se lleve a Alice ya que eres el único capaz de mantenerla dormida y calmarla si se despierta - hablo nuevamente con una autoridad incuestionable.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Estaba recargado contra mi locker dejando mis libros, Física era mi siguiente clase y no tenía ganas de ir, el profesor se sentía que era algo así como un regalo del cielo para nosotros los ignorantes alumnos. Me frustraba realmente ese humano ¿Sería capaz de enseñarme algo nuevo a mí ese humano? por Dios yo era primero mucho más viejo que él, bien podría ser su abuelo, y segundo yo era neurólogo y cardiólogo, eso en medicina sin contar el doctorado que tenía en físico matemático y en ciencias bioquímicas. El no podía enseñarme absolutamente nada nuevo.

Estaba pensando muy seriamente saltarme esa clase, cuando de pronto los pensamientos de Rose me golpearon con fuerza. Ella se acercaba a mí pero en su mente llamaba a Emmett de varias formas que se supone, una mujer no debería de conocer ese vocabulario y encima de eso pensaba que no le permitiría acostarse con ella en muchos, muchos años. Eso si era nuevo por lo general cuando pensaba en castigar a Emmett sin sexo no era más de dos o tres días. Pero ahora estaba pensando no solo en años sino que en siglos. ¿Que hizo esta vez el tonto de Emmett? ¿Acaso le arruino su peinado? No, eso no era como para castigarlo por tanto tiempo, o peor ¿le hizo algo a su auto? Bueno si era en serio que lo castigaría un tiempo sin sexo, yo agradecido, así no tendría que estar escuchando todas sus fantasías en su mente todo el día y toda la noche.

Por fin entro a mi campo de visión.

- Edward entrégame la llaves de tu auto - dijo en un tono severamente autoritario.

- Si su alteza ¿alguna otra orden?"- le conteste sarcástico.

"Mira Masen si quieres conservar tu Aston por algún tiempo en buenas condiciones, mas te vale entregarme la llaves del volvo en este instante"

Wooow realmente estaba furiosa y no quería que ella le hiciera nada a mi hermoso auto así que le entrega las llaves sin rechistar. Después me enteraría qué diablos hizo Emmett esta vez y porque había terminado pagándolas mi hermoso auto.

En cuanto las llaves de mi coche tocaron sus manos desapareció sin tan siquiera importarle si había humanos a su alrededor, esta vez Emmett si se había pasado de la raya nunca en todo lo que tenia de conocer a Rose la había visto y escuchado tan molesta y vaya que la conocía desde que era humana y lo primero que había escuchado al despertar de su conversión había sido como yo la rechazaba.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**_Hola bueno pues aquí estoy...y díganme ¿que las pareció el capi?¿les gusto? Bueno pues que les digo... la verdad estoy un poco triste ya que con el capi pasado hubo muy poco rews... y pues eso es triste... esperaba mas ...para el primer encuentro de Al y Jazz...así que bueno..._

_Pero en fin...solo espero que este capi les haya gustado más y que ahora si me pueda merecer sus rews..Así que please botoncito verde! Bueno cuidensen_

_Byyeee**_

* * *

Pues siendo las 2:43pm hora de México del 28 de junio del 2013, les dejo este capi editado y voy por el siguiente...

Las quiere

_**Setsuna Halliwell Whitlock**_


	7. Interrupción Editado,

_Hooolaaa a todas :D_

_Ya estoy de vuelta y con capi nuevo jeje_, _ahora si fue bien pronto jeje... pero es que me gusta_ _mucho este capi, aunque es algo más corto de lo que he estado haciendo_ _últimamente... pero a mí me gusto mucho... así que espero a ustedes también :D_  
_..._

_Otra cosa también quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se toman un momentito de su tiempo_ _y leen mi historia... pero sobre todo a aquellas que me dejan red :D apenas llevamos 6 capítulos y ya_ _hay setenta y dos rews... muchas, muchas gracias! espero sigamos así y entre este y el otro podamos_ _llegar a los cien rews... me haría enormemente muy feliz..._

* * *

**Bueno aquí es donde hago constar que los personajes de crepúsculo no son míos son de Meyer... :S y que ella es inmensamente rica por hacerlos y yo soy pobre, hago esto sin fines de lucro y por amor al arte jejeje... aunque tengo la esperanza de que algún día Jasper sea miooo y solo mío... pero hasta que eso suceda, son de Meyer... ):**

Sin mas que decir por el momento les dejo con el capi :D

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

- Mira Masen si quieres conservar tu Aston por algún tiempo en buenas condiciones, mas te vale entregarme la llaves del volvo en este instante"

Wooow realmente estaba furiosa y no quería que ella le hiciera nada a mi hermoso auto así que le entrega las llaves sin rechistar. Después me enteraría qué diablos hizo Emmett esta vez y porque había terminado pagándolas mi hermoso auto.

En cuanto las llaves de mi coche tocaron sus manos desapareció sin tan siquiera importarle si había humanos a su alrededor, esta vez Emmett si se había pasado de la raya nunca en todo lo que tenia de conocer a Rose la había visto y escuchado tan molesta y vaya que la conocía desde que era humana y lo primero que había escuchado al despertar de su conversión había sido como yo la rechazaba

* * *

**Interrupción.**

Me dirigía a donde estaba estacionado el Volvo con Alice en mis brazos, ya me había topado con varias personas que me cuestionaron porque la llevaba a cargando, claro que conteste exactamente lo que Rose dijo que respondiera, aunque siendo sincero eso no calmaba la curiosidad de esas personas. Cuando entro en mi campo visual el coche me di cuenta de que Rosalie ya me esperaba con las llaves en la mano, era increíble con que fuerza podía sentir sus sentimientos, decir que ella estaba furiosa era algo que describía muy pobremente el estado en que se encontraba, aparte de la impaciencia y preocupación que irradiaba. En cuanto llegue a su lado empezó a reprenderme por el hecho de tardarme tanto en llegar.

- Tardaste demasiado - expreso en un tono sumamente molesto.

- Claro que tarde, venía a paso humano cargando a Alice y fui interceptado por varias personas entre ellas un maestro que me cuestionaron el porqué la traigo cargando y hacia donde me dirijo – conteste tratando de conservar la calma y no desconcentrarme.

- Pues aún así tardaste, yo tuve que ir a pedirle las llaves al estúpido de Edward que no me las quería prestar, tuve que amenazarlo con destruir su Aston y aún así tengo minutos esperándote – me informo. Su preocupación, frustración y enfado estaban alcanzando puntos inimaginables.

Considerando el estado en que se encontraba mí hermana no era buena idea discutirle algo, ella estaba a punto de perder su control y yo no sería el causante de que sucediera eso.

- Rose, es mejor darnos prisa, ¿puedes abrirme la puerta del acompañante para acomodar a Alice? – Dije enviándole una ola de calma, que acepto de muy buena gana.

- Claro – respondió y en menos de un segundo ya lo había hecho, aparte bajo un poco el asiento para que fuera más fácil recostarla.

Acomode a Alice en el asiento lo más cómodamente posible cuando acabe de hacerlo me di cuenta de que tendría que dejar de tocarla para subirme al auto, estaba a punto de hacerlo pero en ese momento me asalto la duda y deje mis manos sobre las suyas.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Me cuestiono Emmett que al parecer acababa de llegar y me observaba detenidamente, podía sentir su arrepentimiento así como también su culpa por lo que estaba sucediendo, también pude percibir el miedo con que miro a su esposa.

- Nada, es solo que no se que vaya a pasar cuando la suelte, me costó mucho trabajo calmarla incluso después de que la toque y no estoy muy seguro si pueda seguir teniendo el control de sus emociones cuando la suelte – Conteste sinceramente, no tenia caso mentir.

- Ah, ya entiendo hermano, no la quieres soltar porque crees que ella se despertara y empezara a gritar otra vez, sabes no te preocupes Rose puede estar con ella mientras tú te subes al coche - me aconsejo Emmett. Era su manera de disculparse, comportarse maduramente. Y aunque mi hermano siempre fue un inepto ante cosas así en esta ocasión estaba demasiado preocupado como para salir con sus tonterías aparte de que tenía miedo de provocar más la furia de su adorada esposa.

Mire a Rose y ella solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de que me apoyaría al quedarse junto a Alice. En cuanto ella se puso a su lado y estuvo lista para tomarle las manos cuando yo lo dejara de hacer, la solté, en cuanto lo hice pude sentir claramente como perdía gran parte del control de las emociones de ella. Y apenas pasado unos instantes empezó a gemir en señal de que despertaría en cuestión segundos si yo no retomaba el control de lo que estaba sintiendo, me dirigí a velocidad inhumana hacia el otro lado, me subí al coche lo prendí y antes de que ella despertara toque su hombro para tranquilizarla nuevamente, tras pasar casi un minuto logre calmarla otra vez. Así que le pedí a Rose que me diera la mano de Alice para acomodarla en los cambios y no tener que soltarla para manejar, ella me hizo caso y acomode la mano de Alice de manera que mi mano quedara encima de la de ella para no perder el contacto mientras me dirigía a casa. Cuando ya estaba listo para irme escuche a mi hermana hablarme.

- Jasper espera un momento, necesito decirte algo a solas- me comento Rose enfatizando sus últimas palabras que obviamente iban dirigidas a su esposo. Ella le miro y Emmett desapareció rumbo a los salones.

- Tú dirás Rose - le conteste mirándola a los ojos, haciéndole saber que contaba conmigo.

- Se que te parecerá extraño, pero de verdad estoy preocupada por ella- me dijo mirando a Alice.

- Lo sé, lo puedo sentir - respondí comprensivamente, tras una breve pausa continúe – Aunque la verdad no lo entiendo - termine diciendo.

- Ni yo misma se porque me preocupa, solo sé que ella es la primera persona a la que me acerco y no me juzga ni le inspiro miedo ni desconfianza, sé que es tonto pero ella me trato como una verdadera amiga, como si fuera normal, no quiero que le pase nada – me contesto y pude sentir la sinceridad en cada una de sus palabras.

Me quede observándola y la mire a los ojos en señal de que no la estaba juzgando, ella me sostuvo la mirada avergonzada y pidiéndome disculpas con los ojos. Rose estaba realmente afectada por lo que había pasado, nunca creí que ella fuera capaz de preocuparse por alguien que no fuera ella misma muchísimo menos de sentirse avergonzada por algo y menos por algo que no estaba en sus manos.

- Rose, no te voy a juzgar, no soy quien para hacerlo y créeme te entiendo aparte esto no es algo por lo que tengas que avergonzarte - conteste tranquilamente tratando de que entendiera que contaba conmigo.

- Es que… – empezó a decir estaba a punto de quebrarse. - Es la primera humana en casi un siglo con la que me siento a gusto y mira lo que pasa, esto es claramente mi culpa – termino de decir sollozando con una completa sensación de dolor y culpa.

- Mira Rose esto no es culpa de nadie - respondí a la vez que le daba mi mano libre y la calmaba por completo – Tranquila

Rose me miro me dio la mano y me la apretó con fuerza dándome a entender que necesitaba que la tranquilizara. Dejo que la calmara por completo, nunca en todo lo que la conocía ella se había mostrado tan _Humana_ como en estos momentos. Cuando sentí que ella estaba tranquila y era capaz de tener en control sus emociones la solté.

- Será mejor que me vaya al hospital lo antes posible a ver a Carlisle - dije como señal de despedida.

- ¿Estas loco? – contesto casi gritándome. Perfecto la había alterado nuevamente, pensé sarcásticamente.

- ¿Eh? Pero si tú dijiste que la llevaría con Carlisle – replique confundido.

- No, yo dije que eso dijeras si alguien te preguntaba, pero es obvio que no la puedes llevar al hospital – respondió irritada.

- ¿Por qué? Respondí, no entendía a que se refería – ella necesita atención medica – continúe.

- De verdad que eres idiota, por si no sabias en un hospital hay sangre por todos lados ¿Podrás resistirte?" – Cuestiono- - Digo porque a Carlisle le costó muchos años y eso que él nunca ha probado la sangre humana. – Concluyo.

Esa era la Rose que conocía, altanera y déspota pero siempre pensando un paso adelante. Yo me encontraba tan afectado por las emociones de Alice que no pensé en algo tan obvio. Claro que ella tenía razón, no era prudente ni razonable que yo fuera a un hospital donde había sangre expuesta en todos lados.

- Claro, tienes razón entonces ¿Qué hago? –Cuestione.

- Es obvio, llévala a la casa y que Esme le hable a Carlisle – respondió secamente.

- Esta bien, ya me voy – dije. Estaba a punto de arrancar el coche pero nuevamente fui detenido.

- Jasper se lo difícil que debe ser esto para ti… - la interrumpí.

- No es nada Rose, tranquila no te preocupes por mi – termine de decir.

- Jasper – me llamo- ¿crees que ella vaya a estar bien? – pregunto como si no le importara, no se daba cuenta que hubiera podido sentir su preocupación a kilómetros de distancia.

- No lo sé – conteste sinceramente y antes de que pasara algo más puse el auto en marcha y aún de que subí los vidrios pude escuchar claramente un "Gracias" proveniente de mi hermana.

En cuanto salí del estacionamiento agarré más velocidad sin embargo decidí que lo mejor sería que me fuera a una velocidad no muy alta ya que la mano de Alice estaba en los cambios y tenía que ser cuidadoso si no quería causarle más daño del que ya le había causado Emmett.

Cuando tome la carretera y con mucho cuidado de sostener la mano de Alice con la mía prendí en estéreo para tranquilizarme ya que no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo, todo había sucedido tan rápido que apenas es que comprendo todo lo que sucede… llevo a una humana a una casa habitada por vampiros porque al parecer mi estúpido hermano en un intento de ser amable le causo el suficiente daño como para que ella le tuviera miedo y entrara en shock.

Aparte ella no era cualquier humana, nunca en mis ciento cincuenta años de ser vampiro había tenido que tocar a un humano para calmarlo más sin embargo Alice era diferente no solo tengo que tocarla, sino que también tengo que concentrarme en tranquilizarla para lograr hacerlo .Esta situación sí que está empezando a ser perturbarte sin contar que no se explicar el porqué al tocarla puedo sentir cada emoción de ella, cada sentimiento que pasa por su cuerpo como si fuera mío, es como si no hubiera diferencia en los sentimientos de ella con los míos… es como si estuvieran en un solo cuerpo, como si fuéramos uno solo.

Faltaban escasos diez minutos para llegar a casa, me encontraba realmente concentrado en el hecho de tener calmada a Alice a la vez que escuchaba unos de los discos que Edward traía escuchando, era música en español calmada y realmente relajante, aunque no podía entender cómo es que escuchaba música en un idioma que no hablaba y que al parece tampoco le importaba mucho aprender a hacerlo.

Podía sentir la calidez de la mano de Alice debajo de la mía era algo tan especial tan reconfortante que me producía una sensación de bienestar, y aunque me preocupaba un poco enfriarla no tenía otra opción así que disfrutaba de esto, calmarla a ella, tenerla tranquila me propinaba tanta paz que me sorprendía el hecho de que en ningún momento y pese a que estaba escuchando cada latido de su corazón así como también olía su aroma que me resultaba embriagador, dulce, diferente, nunca cruzaba por mi mente el hacerle daño, al contrario estar así con ella despertaba en mi algo que había dado por muerto hace mucho tiempo… mi instinto de protección.

Estaba tan a gusto que por momentos deseaba no llegar a casa, claro que sabía que eso era una tontería ella necesita atención médica pero todo esto me resultaba tan perfecto que empezaba a temer que fuera un sueño pero sabía de antemano que esto no era algo posible. De pronto la canción cambio y la letra me empezó a llamar la atención.

"_Aun ni siquiera te tengo y ya tengo miedo de perder tu amor, que rápido se me ha clavado que dentro todo este dolor. Es poco lo que te conozco y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor no tengo miedo de apostarte perderte sí me da pavor"_

Por un momento me empecé a sentir cómodo con la música había aprendido el español en el tiempo que viví con María en Monterrey como si fuera mi lengua madre así que no tenia problema en entenderle a la canción, era bonita aunque a la vez perturbadora ya que causaba en mi una emoción que no logre identificar. La canción siguió sonando mientras avanzábamos mientras yo le prestaba atención.

"_No me queda más refugio que la fantasía no me queda más que hacer que hacerte una poesía…"_

Estábamos llegando a la casa cuando termino la canción, me estacione, tome la mano de Alice con un poco de fuerza para apagar tanto el carro como el estéreo, había llegado la hora la verdad, de saber que fue lo que paso, aunque pensándolo tengo en frente de mi el mismo problema que en el estacionamiento solo que esta vez no tengo a Rose para ayudarme así que lo mejor sería hablarle a Esme para que me ayude, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando me di cuenta de que en la casa se podían percibir grandes cantidades de amor, lujuria y devoción por el otro…

Decidí no hablarles, nunca me ha gustado interrumpir a mis padres me dispuse a concentrarme totalmente en calmar a Alice sin necesidad de tener que tocarla. Empecé a concentrarme en ella y todo lo que hay a nuestro alrededor, tras pasar varios minutos empecé a soltarla poco a poco, su reacción era siempre la misma, en cuento dejaba de tener control en sus emociones ella empezaba a gemir. Después de muchos intentos logre mantenerla calmada diez segundos seguidos sin necesidad de estar en contacto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces aproveche la oportunidad me baje del carro sintiendo claramente que no había disminuido mucho la cantidad de amor y lujuria que provenía de la casa, abrí la puerta de Alice antes de que ella empezara a alterarse, me percate de que ella solo traía puesta una blusa de tirantes y afuera estaba a punto de empezar a nevar, de seguro sentiría frío o se enfermaría si no la cubría, me quite mi abrigo y mi sweater que para nada los necesitaba y con mucho cuidado se los puse, así seguro ya no sentiría tanto frío, la saque del coche y me dispuse a entrar a la casa, en cuanto entre me golpearon fuertemente los sentimientos de Carlisle y Esme al parecer ni el ruido que hice con el auto había logrado sacar de su nube personal a mis padres, así que con Alice en brazos hice notar mi presencia cuando llegue al segundo piso.

- Siento interrumpir, pero esto es una urgencia. Carlisle podrías ayudarme me dirijo a mi habitación – dije a la vez que entraba mi cuarto.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estaba disfrutando de un tranquilo momento de intimidad con mi esposa. El sentir sus labios sobre los míos era la sensación más dulce y apasionante que alguna vez había experimentado a lo largo de mis más de trescientos años de vida. Su cuerpo se fundía a la perfección con el mío, me encantaba el poder disfrutar de los momentos a solas con ella, aunque esto no era algo muy común entre nosotros porque nuestros hijos siempre estaban en casa, así que algunas veces me escapaba del hospital mientras ellos iban a la escuela para poder estar con mi hermosa mujer. Estábamos en la bañera disfrutando el calor del agua así como disfrutábamos de nuestros cuerpos en esta… Nos encontrábamos tan inmersos en nuestro encuentro cuando de repente la voz de Jasper me regreso a la tierra.

_" Siento interrumpir pero esto es una urgencia, Carlisle podrías ayudarme por favor, me dirijo a mi habitación."_ Había dicho nuestro hijo.

Y de pronto me di cuenta de algo, la casa estaba impregnada de olor a humano. ¡Cielo santo! mi preocupación se había disparado de golpe ¿Qué hizo Jasper…? Esto realmente era una emergencia. Rápidamente salí de la tina y me vestí, Esme hacia lo mismo en sus ojos también había preocupación por el más reciente de nuestros hijos. Cuando terminamos después de cinco segundos corrimos a la habitación de Jasper.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Bueno pues el día de hoy me he dado prisa y pues subo este capi que también ya está editado... Siendo las 3:40pm del 28 de junio del 2013. Este capítulo fue rápido pues realmente no tenia errores y pues hice unas cuantas correcciones pero no más... Ahora para las que están leyendo nuevamente el fic les digo que pues como ya leyeron cambie fechas, las puse actuales así que incluiré tecnología y todo de ahora... Así también cambiaré un poco a mis vampiros, ya se irán enterando, como quiera el aviso se los colocaré en el nuevo capítulo cuando actualice, les agradece todo su apoyo.

_**Setsuna Halliwell Whitlock.**_

_Pd: Leyendo la historia me he dado cuenta que soy una perra y que soy muy mala con ustedes... si yo fuera mi lectora me mandaria con los VUlturi ¬¬. En fin que de verdad les agradezco su apoyo y comprensión... ^^  
_


	8. Desconfianza Editado

_hola pues aquí estoy de nuevo con capi jeje...que les puedo decir, estoy muy contenta porque ya casi llegamos a los 100 rews...y bueno pues quería agradecerles a todas aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo y me lo dejan :D_

_Muchas gracias de vdd... también gracias por todas sus alarmas de favoritos y alertas :D_

_Bueno aquí les hago constar que los personajes son de Meyer y no míos, también que ella es inmensamente rica por escribir de ellos y yo soy pobre, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por amor al arte pero sobre todo a Mi Jasper..._

_Y bueno se que algún día podre comprarle a Jasper a Meyer y será todo, todito niopo! mientras tanto es de ella... aunque yo me lo robo de vez en cuando muajajaja..._

_Sin mas preámbulos les dejo el capi :D_

_cuídense._

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

Y de pronto me di cuenta de algo, la casa estaba impregnada de olor a humano. ¡Cielo santo! -mi preocupación se había disparado de golpe- ¿Qué hizo Jasper…? Esto realmente era una emergencia. Rápidamente salí de la tina y me vestí, Esme hacia lo mismo en sus ojos también había preocupación por el más reciente de nuestros hijos. Cuando terminamos después de cinco segundos corrimos a la habitación de Jasper.

* * *

**Desconfianza.**

Estaba acostando a Alice en la cama cuando mis padres entraron a la habitación sin tan siquiera tocar la puerta, podía percibir fuerte y claramente los sentimientos de ambos y sabía de antemano que sobre todo Carlisle estaba bastante preocupado aunque no solo lo sentía sino que pude verlo en su rostro de seguro estaba pensando que le había hecho algo a Alice.

La confusión de mi padre aumento cuando lo deje de ver para observar detenidamente a Alice que ahora estaba recostada en mi cama, se veía tan débil, tan frágil no concebía como al tarado de Emmett se le ocurrió abrazarla como lo hace con Esme. En fin, todavía tenía la mano de Alice sujeta a la mía cuando me di cuenta de que mi padre estaba sin habla y pasaban por él un montón de sentimientos confusos no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que me adelante.

- No, no es lo que piensas, no te preocupes – dije en un vano intento de calmarlo.

- Pero hijo… – le interrumpí. Tenía demasiados años de conocerlo como para tener una idea bastante clara de lo que cruzaba por su mente en estos momentos.

- No la he atacado, ni tampoco se repite la historia de Rose y Emmett, fíjate bien y no hay olor a sangre – continué diciendo en tono tranquilo. Aunque no servía de nada, mi padre estaba dudando cosa que no lo culpaba últimamente las cosas en la familia estaban tensas en ciertos aspectos. - Si no me crees mírala bien, trae puesto mi sweater y abrigo si le hubiera hecho daño no me preocuparía por algo así – Concluí satisfecho de mi lógica.

El asombro de mis padres ante mis palabras era muy grande, se detuvieron y observaron a Alice por un momento para corroborar lo que les acababa de decir, una vez que lo hicieron se miraron mutuamente y asintieron, lentamente se fueron acercando hasta que llegaron a mi lado, mi padre se quedo viendo la escena por unos segundos antes de poder hablar.

- Jasper – empezó a decir en un tono bastante serio- Si como dices no ha sido atacada quiero saber en primer lugar ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – comenzó a preguntar.

- No lo sé – conteste con sinceridad, claro que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar y de nuevo le invadió el miedo. - Quieres por favor controlar tu miedo, ya te dije que no fue atacada y no está visiblemente herida, así que por favor cálmate, ya he tenido suficiente miedo que aguantar de aquí a mucho, mucho tiempo como para sumarle el tuyo – le pedí en un tono que le demostraba mi incomodidad y molestia.

- Haber Jasper, estoy tratando de calmarme mas no me es fácil con tus respuestas ¿Cómo que no sabes que fue lo que paso? Me puedes explicar – pidió mi padre, tratando de controlar toda emoción que no fuera paciencia y curiosidad.

- Ya te lo dije no se qué fue lo que paso con exactitud – empecé a relatar. - Lo único que sé es que me dirigía a los vestidores para cambiarme para la clase de Ed. Física antes de que sonara el timbre y se llenase de humanos cuando de pronto vi salir a Emmett de ellos, le cuestione a donde iba y me contesto que a pasar un rato con Rosalie intente disuadirlo de su idea pero nunca me hace caso así que lo ignore metiéndome a cambiar iba a empezar a hacerlo cuando un montón de emociones me golpearon con fuerza, cuando capte que provenían del vestidor de chicas y ante la perspectiva de que Emmett estuviera _jugando_ con Rosalie me dirigí hacia ellos.

Cuando llegue Alice estaba arrinconada en una esquina sentada abrazándose las piernas y meciéndose de un lado a otro llorando desesperadamente. Al parecer ella estaba con Rose cuando el tarado de Emmett llego, al ver que estaba riéndose con su esposa quiso agradecerle dándole un abrazo como los que le da a Esme – Al escuchar esto mi madre dio un respingo y le dirigió una mirada significativa a Carlisle - y al parecer la lastimo fuertemente al igual y le rompió una costilla o algo ya que ella se puso histérica y entro en estado de shock.

Mi padre asintió con la cabeza y escuche un "Entiendo" tan bajo que de haber sido humano no habría alcanzado a oír nada. Carlisle se quedo un momento observándonos estupefacto cuando pudo ordenar sus ideas comenzó a interrogarme de nuevo

- Ok, nada mas explícame algunas cosas mas ¿sí? Jasper – me pidió.

- Claro, no hay problema – le conteste

- Por lo que entiendo Emmett le causo daño ¿verdad? O me equivoco

- Al pacer si, Emmett le causo daño con su abrazo – respondí algo intranquilo

- Jasper dime la verdad, el daño que le hizo Emmett fue grave ¿Es por eso que esta sin conocimiento? – me preguntó asustado y temiendo mi respuesta.

- No sé si fue grave, pero ella se puso muy mal… Ella no está sin conocimiento Carlisle, está dormida, tuve que dormirla para que se calmara - conteste a la vez que me senté en la cama al lado de Alice y comencé a acariciarle el cabello. Al hacer esto me di cuenta que estaba más preocupado de lo que pensé, sentí los ojos de mis padres sobre mi antes de que mi madre hablara por primera vez desde que llegue.

- ¿Por qué la trajiste a la casa Jasper? - me pregunto dulcemente Esme

Sentí su amor al cuestionarme y de pronto me di cuenta de lo raro que debía ser para ellos que precisamente yo fuera quien trajera a Alice a la casa, yo que nunca estaba cómodo entre los humanos y que en la escuela los evitaba siempre que podía, pero la sola idea de que Alice se pusiera mal por no estar a su lado me causaba un dolor tan grande que no me explicaba de donde provenía, pero era tan fuerte que sentía que me partía en dos.

- Ella se puso muy mal, de verdad creo que Emmett le causo algún daño así que la iba a llevar al hospital pero Rose me detuvo diciéndome que allí habría mucha sangre expuesta, así que me mando para la casa contigo para que le hablaras a Carlisle y la examinara – respondí quitando la vista un momento a Alice y dirigiéndola a mi madre.

- Jasper cariño - empezó a decir Esme – no te vayas a molestar ¿Por qué fuiste tú quien la trajiste? ¿Por qué no la trajo Rosalie o Edward? No crees que hubiera sido mejor – dijo mi madre. Y aunque sabía que con cualquier otro humano ella tendía razón, no pude evitar contestar algo molesto.

- No, no hubiera sido mejor, a menos que quisieras que Alice hubiera llegado aquí gritando y llorando justo como estaba antes de que la durmiera - Conteste un poco de mal modo por su desconfianza, era obvio que si yo no me hubiera sentido capaz de traerla sin problema me hubiese negado o me hubiera traído a alguien más conmigo.

- No cariño, no quise decir eso, solo que me parece poco responsable por parte de tus hermanos mandarte a ti solo con ella a casa sabiendo que no te es tan fácil… – la interrumpí antes de que siguiera hablando, por alguna extraña razón me dolían sus palabras cuando daban a entender que yo podría causarle daño a Alice.

- Ella no significa ninguna tentación para mí – conteste secamente – no soy capaz de causarle daño alguno.

Mis padres se me quedaron viendo. Si bien yo ya estaba adaptado a este estilo de _vida_ era cierto que precisamente yo soy el que tiene más problemas para controlarse y no caer en la tentación alimentándome de sangre humana, pero quería que entendieran que yo no sería capaz de causarle daño a Alice, ella por algún motivo que desconozco no me causa deseo de alimentarme de su sangre. Después de observarme detenidamente mi padre fue el que hablo.

- Te creemos hijo – me dijo orgulloso.

- Gracias, ahora por favor Carlisle puedes checarla – dije casi en tono de suplica.

- Claro – contesto – aunque fuera más fácil si la sueltas y me permites acercarme por completo – comento gracioso cuando se intento acercar y vio que yo no me quitaba.

- No puedo – conteste automáticamente. Mi padre se me quedo viendo con cara rara mientras su curiosidad de porque no me quitaba iba en aumento

- ¿Por qué no puedes quitarte? es algo muy simple, solo tienes que moverte – me pregunto y comento seriamente queriendo disimular sus sentimientos.

Deje de acariciar el cabello de Alice sin que mi otra mano la soltara y mire a Carlisle directamente a los ojos, no sabía cómo explicar lo que pasaba ni que no era capaz de controlar las emociones de Alice sin tocarla por más de diez segundos así que lo más fácil era resumir la verdad. Tenía intenciones de platicar esta situación con mi padre, pero por ahora lo más importante era sin dura la salud de Alice.

- Veras no puedo quitarme porque me es imposible controlar sus emociones si no estoy en contacto con ella – conteste calmadamente no quería desviar el tema de la importancia del bienestar de la pequeña humana que estaba en mi cama.

- ¿Como que no puedes controlar sus emociones si no estás en contacto con ella hijo? – pregunto. Genial – pensé sarcásticamente – justo lo que no quería desviar su atención hacia mí.

- No lo sé, pero no puedo, es por eso que yo la traje – comencé a decir – Pero eso ahorita no importa, lo que importa es que la cheques y que ella esté bien – dije tratando de sonar calmado, aunque el intento fue inútil mi voz sonó aun más desesperada cuando me dirigí a mi padre nuevamente."

Note que mi padre había entendido mi petición silenciosa de hablar de el _poder_ de mi don mas tarde y se enfoco a examinar a Alice con sus sentidos, al cabo de un instante se dirigió hacia mi nuevamente

- Hijo necesito acercarme si quieres que la examine con más detenimiento y pueda dar un diagnostico – explico.

- Pero Carlisle ya te dije que no puedo soltarla a menos que este en tus planes que empiece a gritar nuevamente – dije tratando de sonar calmado, pero la verdad es que me dolía demasiado la idea de volver a sentir el dolor y miedo de Alice tan fuerte como cuando estábamos en los vestidores.

- Jasper hijo no te estoy pidiendo que la sueltes, te estoy pidiendo que te muevas y me dejes acércame – respondió tranquilamente.

- Pero no entiendo…

"- Hijo, puedes cruzarte para el otro lado de la cama" – me explico comprensivamente.

Lo hice y Carlisle se acerco y empezó a examinar a Alice cuidadosamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo.**

Por fin había llegado la hora del almuerzo, no es que tuviera hambre ya que nosotros no almorzábamos meramente lo que en realidad quería hacer era averiguar qué diablos estaba pasando porque Rosalie me exigió las llaves de mi hermoso auto y porque estaba tan enojada con Emmett. Me dirigía hacia la cafetería cuando empecé a escuchar algo extraño en la mente de varios estudiantes y aun mas en los recuerdos de un profesor, era sobre Jasper llevando en los brazos a una humana que a mi parecer se encontraba inconsciente, ¿Qué diablos fue lo que me perdí?.

Entre a la cafetería tratando de buscar alguna respuesta en la mente de algunos humanos pero lo único que encontré fueron cosas sobre clases y relaciones adolescentes, un completo fastidio para mí. Hice línea en la cafetería para comprar algo de almorzar, que desperdicio ni siquiera recuerdo el sabor de estas cosas y algunas ni siquiera existían cuando era humano así que no tengo manera de saber cuál es su sabor.

Una vez que escogí mis "alimentos" me dirigí a la mesa que usualmente ocupábamos, seguía tratando en vano de encontrar respuestas ya que nadie sabía a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que paso. Me estaban llegando pensamientos de una chica con la que comparto algunas clases Jessica parece que se llama que estaba fantaseando conmigo, otra vez, hice una mueca ¡hormonas!, lo que me faltaba. La fulmine con la mirada cuando paso a por donde me encontraba y ella avergonzada volteo su cara hacia otro lado. Y en su mente estaba avergonzada por haberla descubierto mirándome. Demonios la preparatoria era un infierno.

Me encontraba buscando los pensamientos de mis hermanos para poder averiguar qué fue lo que paso y quién es esa pobre chica que Jasper llevaba inconsciente en sus brazos. Al primero que encontré fue a Emmett, venia hacia la cafetería, se encontraba bastante deprimido, sabía perfectamente que su esposa estaba furiosa con él y estaba tratando de pensar cómo lograr su perdón, pero lo que venía a su cabeza no era nada de lo que me quisiera enterar, así que bloque sus pensamientos y me concentre en buscar los de Jasper.

Para mi confusión no fue la mente de Jasper la que encontré sino la de Rose, que según yo se había ido con mi auto. Cuando por fin logre salir del asombro empecé a buscar respuestas en su cabeza pero solo conseguí quedar pasmado y mucho muy sorprendido, en sus pensamientos ella estaba realmente muy preocupada por Alice… ¿Quién diablos es Alice? ¿Cómo es eso de que Rosalie está preocupada por ella? ¿Desde cuándo Rosalie se preocupa por alguien que no sea ella misma? ¿Qué demonios fue lo que me perdí?, estaba buscando una respuesta en la mente de mi hermana con más insistencia, para saber qué fue lo que sucedió cuando sentí que mi hermano se sentó a mi lado.

Para mi sorpresa Emmett seguía callando cuando se sentó, algo muy raro en él, de verdad que estaba concentrado en encontrar la manera de contentar a su mujer que según tenía yo muy claro, estaba a punto de dejarlo sin sexo por muchos años, cosa que también era muy extraño en ellos ya que es su manera de demostrarse su gran amor.

No tuve que esperar demasiado para ver que Rose entraba a la cafetería, sus pasos era confiados y seguros de sí mismos como siempre. Se acerco a la mesa y tomo asiento a mi lado sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a su marido he ignorándolo monumentalmente.

"- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios les sucede hoy? ¿Y qué diablos es eso que algunos humanos están pensando de Jasper con una niña en brazos? ¿Dónde está Jasper? ¿Donde está mi auto? ¿Qué demonios fue lo que me perdí? – empecé a cuestionar en un tono de voz inaudible para el oído humano pero bastante claro y fuerte para mis hermanos en donde les hacía ver mi molestia.

Rápidamente fue Rosalie la que empezó a recordar toda lo que había sucedido desde que empezó a hablar con la humana hasta que Jasper se la llevo. Me quede impresionado… ¿Cómo diablos se les ocurrió dejar irse a Jasper solo con una humana en el auto? Tantito peor no solo en un auto, en_ ¡mi auto! _Tenía que asegurarme de que llego a casa, lo más seguro seria es que Jasper no aguanto el olor y se detuvo a unos kilómetros de aquí y se alimento de la pobre humana. No es que me importara eso, pero si fue lo que sucedió ahora tendríamos que mudarnos de este pueblo que nos beneficia tanto por su clima. Estaba poniéndome de pie para salir y hablarle a Carlisle cuando sentí la mano de Rose aferrada con una gran fuerza a mi brazo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – pregunto irritada

- No sabía que tenía que rendirle cuenta de todos mis actos _su majestad_ – dije sarcástica e irónicamente.

"- Mira Masen te lo advertí hace rato ¡Deja de hablarme así o tu querido Aston pagara las consecuencias de tus actos! – volteé a verla furioso, iba a responderle cuando me fulmino con la mirada y añadió - Y sabes que amas demasiado ese auto para esconderlo de mi por siempre así que ten cuidado de cómo es que me hablas o tu preciado carro lo pagara

Vaya que si estaba furiosa todavía, muchísimo más de lo que me imaginaba pero tenía el suficiente dinero como para comprarme otro auto si ella le hacía algo, ahora lo más importante era saber si la humana seguía con vida.

- Sabes que Rosalie, no le tengo miedo a tus amenazas, ahora si me permites voy a averiguar si Jasper llego a la casa con compañía – replique con coraje.

- Ella está bien, confío en Jasper – respondió mi hermana muy segura de sus palabras.

- Eso no lo sabes, no sé porque fuiste tan idiota de dejarlo ir solo – le conteste enojado.

- No le llames así a mi esposa Edward no te lo permito – Amenazo Emmett. Ella solo lo volteo a ver furiosa y le dijo subiendo el tono de voz, provocando que los demás pudieran escucharnos

- No necesito que me defiendas de este pedazo de imbécil, se hacerlo sola - Las palabras de Rose afectaron bastante a Emmett quien bajo la mirada y se quedo callado pensando que la había regado mas al tratar de defenderla. Pero eso no me importaba, Rose estaba muy equivocada al confiar de esa manera en Jasper, ella no tenía la menor idea de cuánto esfuerzo le costaba a nuestro mas reciente hermano controlarse.

-Y además ¿Desde cuándo confías en el autocontrol de Jasper? – le cuestione perdiendo el control de mis emociones tratando de no elevar mi voz para que los demás humanos no pudieran oírnos.

- Mira en primera, Si, si lo sé, ella está bien al lado de Jasper y en segunda no es de tu incumbencia desde cuando confío en mi hermano – contesto bastante fuerte – y te lo advierto si sigues dudando de él o faltándome el respeto, pagaras muy graves las consecuencias de tus actos"– dijo colérica. La ignore

Me zafé de su agarre con brusquedad y salí de la cafetería, saque mi celular y llame a Carlisle al suyo, el teléfono sonó varias veces sin obtener respuesta y mandándome al buzón de voz. Carlisle nunca dejaba de contestar el teléfono sabía a la perfección que no le llamaríamos a menos que fuera una emergencia. Esto en definitiva me daba mala espina.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

_Bueno aquí estoy de vuelta y bien díganme...que les pareció el capitulo? les gusto?_ _valió la pena mi desvelada?_ _Bueno les tengo una buena noticia, ya tengo escrito completamente el otro capitulo dependerá de ustedes que tan rápido lo suba...en cuento rebasemos los cien rews actualizo, mientras les doy una pequeña probadita..._

**Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos y a la vez tan consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor ya que estaba pendiente de cada latido dado por el corazón de **_**mi**_** pequeña humana, cuando un **_**PUM, PUM, PUM, PUM, **_**muy débil me saco de golpe de mi ensoñación, por un momento pensé que el corazón de Alice se estaba debilitando y me llene de pánico.**

**"- ¡Carlisle! ¡Carlisle!" – empecé a gritar con desesperación, cuando me di cuenta de que se escuchaba como un eco, como si fueran dos latidos diferentes, ¿acaso sufría de arritmia? ¿O podía ser algo mucho peor?**

**Cuando llegue a la habitación abrí la puerta con una rapidez sobrehumana ahí encontré a un Jasper realmente asustado y a la humana bastante intranquila, si mi hijo no se calmaba y lograba volver a ser dueño de las emociones a su alrededor ella despertaría bastante alterada en cualquier momento.**

**Cuando me acerque para ver que sucedía me lleve una gran sorpresa ya que escuche un ligero bombeo que no había antes. Si nosotros fuéramos humanos no me sorprendería, pero en la habitación solo había una persona viva y lo que escuchaba eran dos latidos de corazón, uno pausado y algo intranquilo y el otro que latía con mucha rapidez.**

**El corazón se me lleno de dolor cuando mi mente dio una respuesta lógica... acaso la niña estaba, no era posible, no podía serlo, acaso ella esta ¿embarazada? sabía que si era cierto esto la noticia destrozaría a mi hijo pero no encontraba otra explicación al otro latido del corazón.**

* * *

**Y bien que les parece el adelanto? les gustaría leer rápido que paso? Carlisle descubre el embarazo? Se lo dice a Jasper? Bueno todo eso y mas ... je jeje en el siguiente capiii...así que porfis... dejen rews...

Cuídense y hasta la próxima..

Pdta.: New Moon esta genial... me encanto, ame como Alice calma a Jasper en la fiesta!**

* * *

Y bien siendo las 4:17 pm de 28/06/13 hora de México les dejo editado este capi... Las quiere

_**Setsuna Halliwell Whitlock.**_


	9. Empatía Editado

_Hola a todas!_

_Bueno pues aquí muy feliz realmente porque ya rebasamos los cien rews y apenas vamos en el capitulo ocho, eso es realmente emocionante ya que lamentablemente las historias que no son Belle&Edward tienen muchos menos rew y más si son drama como la mía... y bueno nada de esto lo hubiera podido lograr sin ustedes... así que  
MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS... vamos por los doscientos rews... yo se que con ustedes puedo lograrlo...!**  
a todas las personas que me dejan rew... de vdd les agradezco infinitamente son las mejores sin duda :D y bueno tampoco olvido a todas esas personas que me leen y no dejan rew... que son muchas... también a ustedes... gracias por leerme... también gracias de vdd por todas sus alarmas y favoritos... :D_

* * *

Bueno aquí es donde hago constar que los personajes son de Meyer y lamentablemente no son míos :S y también que ella es inmensamente rica por escribir de ellos y yo soy pobre ya que hago esto sin fines de lucro y por amor a MI Jasper... que algún día será completa y solamente miiioooo!

bueno sin más por el momento me despido y las dejo con el capi que tanto esperan :D CUIDENSEN

* * *

**Empatía.**

Toda mi atención estaba fija en mi padre que empezaba a checar los ritmos cardiacos de Alice, después continuo explorándola cuidadosamente, podía ver en su cara que está completamente enfocado en encontrar algo que estuviera mal. Eso me tranquilizaba Carlisle era un excelente medico y podía confiar completamente en él. Por otro lado Esme estaba de pie callada esperando también a que su marido terminara con la revisión. Pasados unos minutos Carlisle se puso de pie

- Me parece que tiene una costilla fracturada, lo importante seria ver que no toque ningún órgano, valdría la pena sacarle una radiografía, pero por lo demás parece que está bien, pero aun así quisiera llevarla al hospital en cuanto despierte – empezó a explicarnos Carlisle.

En cuanto comprendí el significado de sus palabras me tense solo al suponer que ella podía estar mal por un estúpido descuido. En cuanto regresara Emmett me escucharía. No comprendía como alguien puede ser tan imbécil como él, empezaba a invadirme una ira que no entendía del todo cuando Esme me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Bueno cariño – dijo dirigiéndose a mi padre – lamento esto pero tengo que irme a trabajar, solo tengan cuidado con la chica ¿sí? – Me quede observándola unos instantes y asentí ante su petición.

- No te preocupes amor, me quedare aquí un rato mas, vete tranquila – respondió Carlisle.

Mi madre se despidió y salió de la recamara, no sabía que ocurriría pero estaba seguro de que tenía que hablar con mi padre, aunque no estaba seguro de como empezar a explicar cómo me sentía en estos momentos pero consideraba importante que Carlisle me aconsejara y me diera su opinión acerca de lo que me hace sentir Alice.

Al parecer ya habían pasado algunos minutos desde que mi madre se había marchado y nosotros permanecíamos en silencio, según podía percibir mi padre aun estaba checando los signos vitales de Alice, después de unos minutos más se dispuso a dejarme solo con ella en la habitación, estaba a punto de salir cuando lo detuve.

- Carlisle, espera un momento, necesito hablar contigo antes de que te vayas – le pedí en un tono de voz bastante baja, no estaba seguro de cómo hacerle para mantener calmada a Alice a la vez que le explicaba a mi padre como me sentía. – Mi padre se detuvo y volteo a verme – me preguntaba si tienes un minuto para que podamos hablar - dije en apenas un susurro. Estaba bastante preocupado había llegado la hora de enfrentarme a lo que me estaba sucediendo

**OoOoOoOoOoOo.**

Estaba a punto de marcharme de la habitación y dejar a mi hijo solo un rato para que se tranquilizara y así pudiera seguir manteniendo tranquila a la chica humana que tiene al lado cuando de pronto me dice que si tengo un minuto para él cosa que me sorprendió ellos saben que siempre estoy dispuesto a hablar con ellos y ayudarles en lo más que pueda, no tenia porque preguntar algo así.

- Si claro, dime que es lo que necesitas – conteste en un tono de voz bastante calmado.

-Veras – empezó a hablar mi hijo bastante intranquilo – necesito hablar con alguien de lo que me está pasando y creo que tú eres el más indicado"

-¿Que te sucede? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte hijo? habla con confianza

Veía la intranquilidad en el rostro de Jasper, al parecer no sabía cómo empezar a hablar, cosa que proviniendo de él era bastante extraña, pero a estas alturas del día ya no me sorprendía nada, así que le di su espacio y tiempo para aclarar sus ideas, cuando por fin hablo puse toda mi atención en lo que tenía que decirme.

- Carlisle, esto es muy complicado para mi, veras… – mi hijo guardo silencio por un momento tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, después de unos instantes continuo algo más calmado – Alice es especial – guardo un momento de silencio y luego continuo – nunca me había topado con alguien así como ella – Después de suspirar en un intento de ordenar sus ideas siguió hablando – Nunca en toda mi existencia había tenido la necesidad de concentrarme tanto para calmar a alguien, mucho menos cuando ese alguien es humano... ella me confunde. Es realmente muy complicado para mí, no logro descifrar el sentimiento que Alice despierta en mi, cuando la vi esta mañana ella me pareció sumamente… ehh como decirlo _hermosa _y provoco que empezaran a hablar varias voces en mi cabeza y empezasen a discutir sobre si estaba bien que ella me gustara o no, para que mejor me entiendas estaban peleando mi conciencia con mi instinto, por un momento pensé seriamente en cuestionarte si los vampiros podíamos sufrir esquizofrenia – acabo explicando mi hijo, pero me daba la sensación de que había algo mas, pero tendría que esperar a que el hablara así que después de meditar un momento le respondí

- ¿Especial en qué sentido? ¿Sientes que necesitas protegerla? ¿Ayudarla? ¿Cuidarla porque es una humana? o ¿sientes que podría ser algo más que simple atracción? – guarde silencio esperando una contestación al no haberla proseguí – Necesitas buscar en tu interior y saber porque ella es especial por qué quieres calmarla porque quieres ayudarla... – Después de meditarlo un rato empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-¿En qué sentido?, en... ahh no lo sé, no lo entiendo, Carlisle cuando la toco es como si yo fuera ella, puedo sentir a la perfección lo que ella experimenta la empatía que siento con ella es demasiado fuerte, no logro comprender él porque de esto, – podía sentir la frustración de mi hijo crecer en su rostro – es como si existiera un lazo más poderoso con ella, más que con cualquier otro ser que haya conocido antes, es como dije anteriormente como si fuéramos uno mismo cuando estoy en contacto con ella. Carlisle por primera vez en mi existencia me siento realmente confundido.

No necesitaba tener más de trescientos años para entender que era lo que pasaba Jasper, y si no me equivocaba toda esta confusión de él es porque de alguna manera entiende que ya tiene en frente a su pareja para esta existencia, claro que no iba a ser algo que él aceptara con mucha facilidad, de todos mis hijos él es precisamente quien tiene el pasado más duro y más difícil de afrontar, si mis suposiciones son correctas la vida de Jasper iba a dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados a partir de ahora.

Por supuesto que yo no seré quien tiene que decirle lo que puede pasar, él tiene que ir descubriéndolo poco a poco, por lo menos ya entiende que la chica es diferente a las demás, eso es un gran paso, ahora solo falta que el vaya aceptando paulatinamente lo que en verdad siente o puede llegar a sentir por ella. Yo solo le explicaría mi experiencia personal.

- ¿Sabes? cuando yo conocí a Esme ella tenia dieciséis años y la cure de una fractura que tuvo en la pierna, esa pequeña niña me sorprendió tanto, acuérdate que en aquella época una señorita de esa edad no podía estar escalando arboles como un muchacho. Cuando la estaba curando y ella me platico como se lastimo y me pidió llorando que no dijera la verdad a sus padres me fue imposible negarme, su dolor era mi dolor, aunque en ese momento no lo entendía.

Al pasar el tiempo cuando ella mejoro, la deje ir y el corazón me dolió, pero era lo correcto de hacer. La sorpresa que fue para mí cuando la encontré diez años después a punto de morir, fue indescriptible el dolor que sentí y mas sabiendo que trato de suicidarse, quería morirme, aquella alegre niña que conocí estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida, que mas podía hacer que convertirla en lo que somos, ¿Cómo podría dejarla morir? La sola idea me torturaba el alma y sabes salvarla aunque tuve transformarla fue la mejor decisión que he tomado. Esme es la mujer que amo y que espere siglos por ella… – guarde silencio por unos instantes, ahora vendría la pregunta más importante – Jasper ¿Eso es lo que sientes por ella?" – le cuestione volteando a ver a la pequeña humana acostada en la cama. Porque te puedo asegurar por experiencia que nuestra especie sabe reconocer a su pareja para la eternidad, lo aceptemos o no - le dije mirándole a los ojos y tratando de confortarle, Jasper era sin dudas el más sincero de nuestros hijos así como el más centrado, si alguien podía aceptar rápidamente que estaba frente a su alma gemela era precisamente él.

- No lo sé Carlisle, la conocí esta mañana se acaba de mudar aquí, es mi compañera de clase en historia, pero en el momento que mi mano toco la suya al saludarla, supe que ella era distinta, pero no se que siento, lo que si se es que cuando percibí sus sentimientos en los vestidores fue algo tan fuerte que sentí la necesidad de hacer que estuviera bien, es mas cuando tuve frente a mi posibilidad de que alguien más la trajera y ella se pusiera mal, fue como si el dolor me partiera en dos, fue algo muy difícil... – Jasper enmudeció ante el simple recuerdo, pude ver como mi hijo estaba realmente afectado ante lo que había sucedido, nunca lo había visto tan fuera de control. Me senté a su lado y puse mi mano sobre su hombro para reconfortarlo un poco.

-Algunas veces no es necesario mucho tiempo para sentir algo tan profundo. Y si algo he aprendido a lo largo de los siglos que he vivido, es que la vida es muy preciada y muy corta para los humanos, los sentimientos no necesitan de un tiempo definido para aparecer y eso es algo que tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Si ella te hace sentir algo especial, algo que no has sentido a lo largo de todos los años que has vivido. Yo te aconsejo que permitas que ese sentimiento fluya. Sobre todo tú que eres especial porque puedes sentir la reacción de la gente a tu alrededor, disfruta el sentimiento y trata de aclararlo. No tengas miedo a sentirlo, no lo niegues, créeme que si te niegas a sentir va a ser realmente en ese momento cuando vas a estar muerto. Además si no mal recuerdo tú te uniste a esta familia porque alguien te dijo que a nuestro lado ibas a encontrar lo que tanto y tan desesperadamente buscabas ¿no? Jasper ¿Y si ella es lo que has buscado todo este tiempo? – le pregunte a mi hijo, esperando que reflexionara un poco mis palabras.

- Carlisle, ella es humana, y yo técnica y literalmente soy un asesino, no solo de humanos sino de los nuestros también además ella no sintió nada especial cuando nos conocimos, paso del miedo a la sorpresa pero no más. Y sin importar todo eso ella es la persona con los más puros sentimientos que he conocido jamás. – pude percibir la tristeza de mi hijo ante sus propias palabras y ante lo que él consideraba la realidad.

-Tú no eres un asesino, recuerda que está en nuestra naturaleza el alimentarnos de los humanos. O tu dirías ¿que un halcón es un asesino por que se come a un conejo? es la naturaleza, pero nosotros decidimos no hacerlo. Y además cuando matabas a los nuestros no sabías que había otras opciones, en cuando lo supiste te fuiste. Tú decidiste alejarte de la guerra que hay con los de nuestra especie en el sur, también fue tú decisión dejar de matar humanos, y si en verdad ella es lo que has estado buscando, lo hiciste no solo por ti, sino por ella también, hijo date un poco de crédito. Y si ella es la persona con los más puros sentimientos que has sentido lo largo de tantos años, ¿no crees que deberías darte la oportunidad de conocerla un poco más? no tengas miedo, si ella no te dejara acercarte, tu no perderías nada, pero si te permite hacerlo ganarías la oportunidad de disfrutar su compañía. Hijo tu al final decidirás lo que creas correcto para ti, pero no te cierres a una nueva oportunidad de sentir, no te conviertas en un ser sin sentimientos. Arriésgate.

- Pero Carlisle yo, yo no quiero condenar a un humano a esta vida, muchísimo menos a ella… – Jasper volteo a verla con ojos llenos de cariño, jamás había visto ese sentimiento reflejado en los ojos de mi hijo mas reciente – ella, ella es vida, sabes sus sentimientos me dan vida, es como si tenerla cerca me hiciera volver a estar vivo otra vez, es luz, pureza, pero sobre todo es _Esperanza_

- Hijo me malinterpretas, no te estoy diciendo que la conviertas, te estoy diciendo que disfrutes estar a su alrededor el tiempo que puedas, si llegases a estar en la posición que estuvimos Rose, Edward o yo. Aprovéchala y si ella así lo desea conviértela en la mujer de tu existencia, pero al menos en este momento no te cierres a la oportunidad que te está dando la vida de sentir… de amar.

Podía ver la confusión de mi hijo en su rostro, todavía me resultaba difícil entender cómo podía sentir algo tan complicado y a la vez poder tener tan tranquila a la pequeña humana a la que tenia sujeta a él. Lo mejor será sin lugar a dudas que me vaya lo deje pensar y aclarar sus sentimientos.

- Jasper tengo que irme – dije dando por concluida la conversación para que él pudiera meditar lo hablado.

-Pero Carlisle... - le interrumpí al observar el miedo de Jasper en sus ojos

-Tranquilo hijo, solo voy al hospital a decir que tengo una emergencia en mi hogar, voy y vengo, así sirve que le entrego el volvo a Edward – vi al pronunciar esto como la tranquilidad volvía a los ojos y rostro de mi hijo.

-Carlisle, te quiero pedir dos cosas antes de que te vayas, una es que hables con Edward, está muy mal, él necesita tiempo para reflexionar sobre Bella y lo mejor sería que lo convenzas de irse a pasar unos días a Alaska"

Al escuchar a Jasper supe que tenía razón yo ya venía desde hace días observando el estado de Edward, se encontraba mal y cada minuto que pasaba se deterioraba mas y mas.

-Está bien Jasper, yo hablo con él, en dado caso mejor me llevo el Mercedes y se lo dejo, será lo mejor – mi hijo me dirigió una significativa mirada y yo continúe – no te preocupes él aceptara pasar un tiempo lejos, le hace falta

- Si, lo sé, créeme.

- Algo mas - pregunte antes de irme

- Si, habla con Rosalie y dile que todo está bien con Alice, ella también está muy preocupada"

"Si, lo hare" – conteste. Saliendo de la habitación y dejando fluir al fin mis pensamientos, al parecer la pequeña humano no solo era espacial para Jasper sino también para Rosalie, cosa que me indicaba que ella iba a ser importante en nuestras vidas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo.**

Me había quedado solo en la casa con Alice, ya que mi padre acababa de marcharse rumbo al hospital a avisar que se tenía que retirar y luego se dirigiría hacia la escuela para hablar con Edward y con Rose que de seguro estarían preocupados por la salud de Alice aunque conociendo a Edward estaría más preocupado porque no me haya alimentado de ella y no es que lo culpe sino que él más que nadie entiende que tan difícil se puede tornar la situación para mí en algunas ocasiones. De hecho me sorprendía que no hubiera llamado a Carlisle para preguntarle si había llegado a casa con compañía, en fin de seguro Rose ya le había explicado como estuvo todo.

En cuanto deje de escuchar el ruido del mercedes dirigiéndose a la cuidad me volví hacia Alice, todavía continuaba sentado en la cama al lado suyo, me había acomodado en una posición que los humanos utilizan normalmente para hacer yoga, Alice estaba profundamente dormida, me resultaba algo… mmm como decirlo, encantador que ella estuviera tan tranquila gracias a mí. Esa simple idea me llenaba de paz, verla así y saber que pude contribuir a su estado me reconfortaba el alma si es que tenemos una.

Poco a poco me fui centrando otra vez en sus sentimientos, una vez que ella no estaba dominada por el miedo era asombroso sentir lo que ella experimentaba, así que cerré los ojos y me empecé a dejar llevar por lo que sentía, cada sentimiento en ella me resultaba tan puro, aunque había algo que me resultaba intrigante, ella tenía dos sentimientos muy fuertes, muy predominantes dentro.

Uno era la tristeza una profunda tristeza que me provocaba un dolor bastante hondo en mi muerto corazón, una tristeza que me hacía sentir el impulso de erradicarla de la forma que fuera, pero quitarla de ahí, de donde causaba un dolor en ella. El otro sentimiento era más intenso todavía aunque no entendía como podía sentirlo teniendo tanta tristeza dentro.

Ese sentimiento en un principio me costó identificarlo pero al examinarlo me di cuenta que se trataba de la esperanza, de una gran cantidad de esperanza que la embargaba y llenaba en los momentos en que ella gracias a la tranquilidad que yo le brindaba sentía paz, en esos instantes ella se llenaba de la más pura y noble esperanza que jamás había sentido.

Me fui llenando lentamente de este sentimiento tan puro… tan indescriptible gradualmente hasta que mi cuerpo estuvo completo de algo tan hermoso, era la primera vez en toda mi existencia que me sentía tan en paz, la esperanza que a Alice embargaba no solo me la trasmitía como si fuera yo quien la sintiera sino que aparte me llenaba de paz, de la más absoluta y sincera paz. Era por decirlo de alguna manera como mi versión personal de cielo.

Ella es sin lugar a dudas la persona más noble que jamás he conocido, y con eso no le quito crédito a Carlisle, solo que la nobleza de Alice es distinta, su nobleza está llena de vida de esperanza, de algo tan puro que tiene la mágica cualidad de contagiármelo y hacerme sentir bien, de poder olvidar mi pasado con todas las atrocidades y errores que cometí.

Me encontraba meditando lentamente las palabras de Carlisle, él para variar tenía razón en todo lo que me había dicho, pero no dejaba de pensar en una cosa, y esa era la que me mas me cuestionaba… Y si tenía razón y Alice es lo que he buscado todo este tiempo, la razón por la que me uní a la familia, el porqué dedique años en buscarlos... Meditando la idea no me parecía tan descabellada, después de todo al estar en estos momentos con ella a su lado me hacía sentir algo que nunca antes había experimentado, ni en mis años como humano y muchísimo menos en el siglo y medio que llevaba siendo vampiro…

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos y llenando todo a mí alrededor de lo que mi cuerpo sentía que apenas me di cuenta de que Carlisle había regresado cuando entro a la habitación y me dijo que iba a estar en su estudio, que mantuviera dormida a Alice y que cualquier cosa le avisara. Después de decirle que no habría problema se despidió saliendo hacia su despacho.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve contagiando a todo mi alrededor con los sentimientos que desprendían nuestros cuerpos, me encontraba tan tranquilo, que hasta la idea de mantenerme cerca de Alice me parecía buena, al fin y al cabo Carlisle tenía razón no perdía nada estando cerca de ella, solo disfrutaría de su compañía y lo que esta provocaba en mi, que era el más completo bienestar que nunca antes había experimentado y si en algún momento cuando ella supiera la verdad decidía que estar conmigo la convertiría en mi compañera para siempre para toda la existencia.

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos y a la vez tan consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor ya que estaba pendiente de cada latido dado por el corazón de _mi_ pequeña humana, cuando un _PUM, PUM, PUM, PUM, _muy débil pero bastante rápido me saco de golpe de mi ensoñación, por un momento pensé que el corazón de Alice se estaba debilitando y me llene de pánico.

- ¡Carlisle! ¡Carlisle! – empecé a gritar con desesperación, cuando me di cuenta de que se escuchaba como un eco, como si fueran dos latidos diferentes, ¿acaso sufría de arritmia? ¿O podía ser algo mucho peor? La sola idea de que ella estuviera enferma me golpeo tan fuerte que entre en pánico, ella no podía morir no ahora que la había encontrado, no lo permitiría Carlisle siempre ha sabido que hacer…

- ¡CARLISE!

**OoOoOoOoOoOo.**

Estaba en mi despacho estudiando unos expedientes de algunos pacientes que tenía que tratar, era increíble que tenia siglos siendo medico y seguía apasionándome el cuerpo humano, pasaban los años y siempre había algo que descubrir y sobretodo saber que algo que puedo hacer puede ayudar a salvar una vida. Estaba tan enfrascado en los expedientes y a la vez tan tranquilo gracias a que Jasper había llenado la casa de paz, cuando escuche a mi hijo gritar mi nombre, solté los papeles sobre el escritorio y corrí hacia su habitación.

Cuando llegue a la habitación abrí la puerta con una rapidez sobrehumana ahí encontré a un Jasper realmente asustado y a la humana bastante intranquila, si mi hijo no se calmaba y lograba volver a ser dueño de las emociones a su alrededor ella despertaría bastante alterada en cualquier momento.

Cuando me acerque para ver que sucedía me lleve una gran sorpresa ya que escuche un ligero bombeo que no había antes. Si nosotros fuéramos humanos no me sorprendería, pero en la habitación solo había una persona viva y lo que escuchaba eran dos latidos de corazón, uno pausado y algo intranquilo y el otro que latía con mucha rapidez. Mi mente viajo a una velocidad increíble tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta para lo que estaba presenciando.

El corazón se me lleno de dolor cuando mi mente dio una respuesta lógica... acaso la niña estaba, no era posible, no podía serlo, acaso ella esta ¿embarazada? sabía que si era cierto esto la noticia destrozaría a mi hijo pero no encontraba otra explicación al otro latido del corazón

-Hijo que sucede - le pregunte a Jasper que estaba completamente aterrado, sobre todo porque debió sentir el dolor que me embargo en unos instantes.

- No lo sé, estaba tan tranquila cuando de repente empecé a escuchar el sonido bastante bajo de su corazón… – al ver la situación me embargo el dolor ante la reacción de mi hijo. – ¿Carlisle que pasa? ¿Por qué se oyen dos corazones acaso ella está enferma? ¿Porque te llenaste de tanto dolor? - me empezó a cuestionar mi hijo aterrado con un pánico en la cara que jamás le había visto.

Ante sus preguntas me consumió la angustia y el dolor me invadió por completo, tenía que cerciorarme antes de contestarle y decirle algo a mi hijo que de antemano tenía la certeza que lo destrozaría por completo, me acerque lentamente hacia la humana y puse mi oído en su vientre. Una vez que lo hice no me cupo la menor duda. Ella está embarazada lo podía escuchar claramente.

Jasper me miro confundido pero al parecer ya estaba en control de sus emociones o mínimo lo suficiente para tener tranquila a la pequeña humana que estuvo a punto de despertarse.

- ¿Carlisle que sucede?, contéstame por favor – suplico mi hijo.

Tome aire profundamente, aunque no lo necesitara para vivir, en ese momento si lo necesitaba para calmarme un poco y tener el valor para enfrentar a Jasper y darle la noticia.

- Hijo hay algo que tengo que decirte y lo más seguro será que no te guste y que te va a doler bastante – comencé a hablar en un tono bastante bajo.

-¿Qué? ella está mal del corazón ¿cierto? ¿Hay algo que puedan hacer por ella? ¿Alguna medicina? ¿Alguna operación? Carlisle por favor ¡ayúdala! – balbuceaba mi hijo totalmente desesperado, me rompía el corazón verlo de esa forma. Él, que siempre esta sereno, él que está entrenado para no perder la calma bajo ninguna situación, él que jamás y bajo ninguna situación perdía la calma y dejaba de hacer estrategias, él que desde que se unió a nuestra familia siempre ha sido el más fuerte tanto física como emocionalmente... él estaba completamente dominado por la desesperación.

-Jasper cálmate, no es nada de eso. Pero aun así es algo delicado. – explique. Al darse cuenta de que yo no hablaría hasta que él se calmase cambio su comportamiento y se tranquilizo un poco, aunque dado que el sentía mi angustia y dolor para mí fue suficiente.

-Dímelo Carlisle, no importa lo que sea, estoy listo para enfrentarlo, por favor necesito saberlo, siempre hay algo podamos hacer por ella. – el corazón me dolía al tener que darle esta noticia, pero él tiene derecho a saber la verdad, aunque esta sea dolorosa.

-Hijo la chica, Alice dices que se llama, ella... – no sabía cómo decirle para que le causara menos daño, decidí no darle rodeos – está embarazada." – concluí vi como se quedaba completamente en estado de shock, y pude ver en su rostro como el dolor se hacía presente en cada célula de su ser.

- ¿Que?"- pregunto lleno de sufrimiento y mas para sí mismo que para mí.

- Estoy seguro de que está embarazada, hijo el otro sonido que escuchas es el latido de corazón del feto.

- Pero es muy rápido – note el tono de preocupación en su voz.

- Así se supone que se escuchan los corazones de los fetos.

- Cuanto tiempo tiene de embarazo" – me pregunto pasados unos segundos. Negar que me sorprendió la pregunta seria mentirme a mí mismo, no entendía él porque quería saber algo así, la respuesta solo le causaría más daño, pero dadas las circunstancias no iba a mentirle él lo sabría y le dolería mas mi engaño.

- Por lo general en corazón de un feto empieza a latir alrededor de la tercera semana de embarazo, eso quiere decir que tiene más o menos veintidós o veintitrés días de embarazo" – Jasper me miro fijamente por unos instantes.

Después de escucharme y pasados varios segundos donde pude ver los sentimientos de mi hijo en su rostro Jasper cambio de semblante su expresión era inescrutable, iba a empezar a hablar cuando él se me adelanto.

- Gracias Carlisle, estoy bien no te preocupes por mí ya puedes irte, me quedare cuidándola para que no se despierte ya viste como se pone cuando no estoy en control de sus emociones – dijo mi hijo en un tono de voz que no pude identificar emoción alguna.

- Hijo, lo mejor será que ella descanse, está embarazada y es malo para la salud de ambos que experimente emociones tan fuertes como las que ha experimentado en las últimas tres horas" – explique en un intento de hacer reaccionar a mi hijo.

- No te preocupes, ella estará dormida hasta que esté lista para tomar el control de cada uno de sus sentimientos – dijo en un tono bastante frio.

- Hijo otra cosa – empecé a decirle, él volteo a verme fijamente. No me agradaba sermonearlo y menos ante una situación así pero es de suma importancia que se mantenga al margen de lo sucedido por lo menos hasta que ella sea la que de la noticia de su embarazo, si es que sabía – es muy posible que ella no sepa que está embarazada, es muy pronto y a menos que ella sea muy regular con su periodo no creo que sospeche nada, además de que si se percato de su retraso puede culpar al estrés de la mudanza… Jasper, hijo no seas imprudente y no nos vayas a exponer, sin una prueba de sangre ningún humano es capaz de saber su estado – trate de seguirle explicando pero me interrumpió y no me dejo continuar.

"– No hay ningún problema Carlisle, no le diré nada cuando despierte, no te preocupes mantendré mi boca cerrada y no diré nada que nos pueda exponer, ahora por favor puedes dejarme solo necesito pensar" – dijo Jasper en un tono inexpresivo y completamente carente de emoción alguna.

Sabía que la noticia le había caído como balde de agua fría, apenas tenía horas de conocer a quien seguramente él consideraría el amor de su existencia y se tuvo que enterar que ella ama a otro, o mínimo que ella está con otra persona. Esto sin dudas iba a ser difícil, quería acercarme a mi hijo y darle mi apoyo pero conociendo a Jasper como lo conocía sabía de antemano que no era buena idea llevarle la contraria o no hacer caso a sus peticiones cuando el no manifestaba sentimiento alguno, además sin mencionar que era él quien tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos sobre la humana y decidir que iba a hacer a partir de ese momento.

Aunque había algo en la chica que me parecía conocido, la intranquilidad que ella mostro cuando Jasper dejo de estar controlando sus emociones me traían una especie de Deja Vu, aunque por mas que le daba vueltas a mi cabeza no lograba recordar de donde, pero la sensación de que estaba pasando algo importante por alto no se desvanecía, era como si sus sentimientos ya los hubiera visto antes… ¿pero dónde?

No lograba establecer relación alguna, posiblemente me estaba afectando la preocupación que me embargaba por mi hijo ya que esto no sería fácil, nada fácil para él… me pregunto cómo irán a reaccionar los demás ante la noticia, aunque eso dependía de la decisión de Jasper en la mayoría de los sentidos. Solo espero que él sea capaz de tomar la mejor decisión, después de todo él siempre ha demostrado ser el más centrado de todos mis hijos, con todo y en contra del horrible pasado con el que tiene que cargar.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo... qué bueno a mí en lo personal me gusto bastante como quedo..._

_y bueno pues agradeciendo a mi Beta Ale_Snape que sin ella no hubiera logrado la plática entre Jasper y Carlisle... MUCHAS GRACIAS_ _querida amiga :D_

_Y bueno ahora si díganme que les pareció el capi?¿les gusto? lleno sus expectativas la plática entre Jazz y Carlisle? o le falto?_

_Y bueno ahora que creen...como creen que va a reaccionar Jasper? que creen que sintió cuando supo que Alice tiene veintidós días de embarazo?_ _creen que se aleje o por el contrario se acerque?_ _y bueno acepto opiniones y sugerencias respecto a la reacción de Jasper y la de los demás... porque no tengo nada escrito jeje claro todas las reacciones excepto la de Edward que está en Alaska..! lo necesitaba lejos unos cuantos diitas, ya verán porque en los próximos capítulos..._

_bueno me voy, no olviden dejar rew con su opinión, sugerencia o ambas... y claro diciéndome si mi trabajo valió la pena..._

_bueno cuídense, besos, les quiere_

_**Setsuna Halliwell Whitlock.**_

_**Cuídense y no se olviden de los rews :D**_

Pd: Capitulo editado a las 5:12 pm del 28/06/13


	10. Reacciones Editado

Hola chicas ya volví después de mes y medio.

Y bueno quiero pedir una seria disculpa a todas ustedes por no actualizar, sé que no tengo escusa y como dijeron varias de ustedes merezco que me manden con Jane a que me torture un rato, pero miren, se atravesaron las fechas navideñas y la verdad es que me bloquee, digamos que estas fechas me traen muy malos recuerdos, que me duelen y lastiman en lo profundo de mi alma... y bueno pues no quise arruinar el fic con mi mal humor, porque cuando podía escribir, escriba puras cosas tristes y con desenlaces trágicos y bueno no quise eso para esta historia. También está el hecho de que batalle mucho para hacer el POV de Jasper, se me hizo muy difícil, es mas sigue sin gustarme del todo, pero bueno espero a ustedes si les guste, y en compensación del tiempo hice un capi bastante largo, bueno de verdad disculpen chicas disculpen mi tardanza.

Y bueno gracias a todas las que me leen, las que me agregan a sus favoritos y ponen sus alertas, muchas gracias de verdad, pero sobre todo GRACIAS a todas aquellas que se toman el tiempo y me dejan un lindo rew :D.

* * *

_Bueno aquí es donde hago constar que los personajes no son míos sino de Meyer y también hago publico que ella es inmensamente rica por escribir de ellos mas sin embargo yo soy pobre hago esto sin fines de lucro._

* * *

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...**_

Jasper, hijo no seas imprudente y no nos vayas a exponer, sin una prueba de sangre ningún humano es capaz de saber su estado – trate de seguirle explicando pero me interrumpió y no me dejo continuar.

"– No hay ningún problema Carlisle, no le diré nada cuando despierte, no te preocupes mantendré mi boca cerrada y no diré nada que nos pueda exponer, ahora por favor puedes dejarme solo necesito pensar" – dijo Jasper en un tono inexpresivo y completamente carente de emoción alguna.

Sabía que la noticia le había caído como balde de agua fría, apenas tenía horas de conocer a quien seguramente él consideraría el amor de su existencia y se tuvo que enterar que ella ama a otro, o mínimo que ella está con otra persona. Esto sin dudas iba a ser difícil, quería acercarme a mi hijo y darle mi apoyo pero conociendo a Jasper como lo conocía sabía de antemano que no era buena idea llevarle la contraria o no hacer caso a sus peticiones cuando el no manifestaba sentimiento alguno, además sin mencionar que era él quien tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos sobre la humana y decidir que iba a hacer a partir de ese momento.

Aunque había algo en la chica que me parecía conocido, la intranquilidad que ella mostro cuando Jasper dejo de estar controlando sus emociones me traían una especie de Deja Vu, aunque por mas que le daba vueltas a mi cabeza no lograba recordar de donde, pero la sensación de que estaba pasando algo importante por alto no se desvanecía, era como si sus sentimientos ya los hubiera visto antes… ¿pero dónde?

No lograba establecer relación alguna, posiblemente me estaba afectando la preocupación que me embargaba por mi hijo ya que esto no sería fácil, nada fácil para él… me pregunto cómo irán a reaccionar los demás ante la noticia, aunque eso dependía de la decisión de Jasper en la mayoría de los sentidos. Solo espero que él sea capaz de tomar la mejor decisión, después de todo él siempre ha demostrado ser el más centrado de todos mis hijos, con todo y en contra del horrible pasado con el que tiene que cargar.

* * *

Ahora sí sin más preámbulos las dejo con el capi nuevo...

**Reacciones.**

En cuanto mi padre salió de la habitación el mundo se me vino abajo por la inesperada noticia, me encontraba totalmente sorprendido por lo que Carlisle acababa de comunicarme… Alice tiene tres semanas de embarazo, y las preguntas en mi mente no se hicieron esperar, ¿Se encuentra bien el bebe? Emmett no lo lastimo ¿o sí? Y si lo hizo, si le causo algún daño, ¿Que medidas hay que tomar? ¿Ella va a estar bien? ¡Demonios! no debí ser tan cortante con Carlisle.

"–Ella está embarazada… lo que escuchas es el corazón del feto… a la tercera semana de embarazo es cuando empieza a latir el corazón del bebe" – Las palabras de mi padre taladraban lentamente mis oídos, la sensación que tengo en estos momentos es, es difícil de explicar de sobrellevar, pero es mucho más complejo porque no logro entender lo que está pasando.

Si Alice tiene tres semanas de embarazo eso significa que ella decidió entregarse o estar con un hombre hace realmente poco tiempo, y aunque el solo hecho de imaginarme que otra persona que no fuese yo recorriera de esa forma el cuerpo de Alice me produce un gran dolor en el pecho que me mata lentamente eso me demuestra que ella tiene que amar a alguien, o por lo menos estar con alguien, lo que se me hace realmente complicado de asimilar es que no puedo percibir ningún sentimiento de deseo mucho menos de amor de parte de ella hacia quien es el padre de su futuro hijo. Creo que tendré que preguntarle a Edward sobre eso…

Por otro lado, las preguntas todavía más importantes o por lo menos más dolorosas, mínimo para mí me llegaron de golpe ¿Dónde está el padre de ese pequeño ser? ¿Sigue viéndolo? ¿Se quedo sin hacer nada para evitar que Alice se mudara? ¿Ella sabe de su embarazo? Aún más importante ¿Él sabe que su novia está embarazada? Novia, que tan dolorosa puede ser esa palabra, y si él lo sabe ¿Fue capaz de abandonarla? ¿O se hará responsable de su hijo?

Es difícil creer la cantidad de dudas que bombardean mi mente tan rápidamente que fueron llenando de un profundo dolor y sufrimiento cada centímetro de mi ser, cada una de ellas, cada una más hiriente que la otra, pensándolo bien, fue lo mejor pedirle a Carlisle que me dejara solo, bueno no solo porque estoy con mi Alice.

Mi Alice, - pensé satíricamente, reprendiéndome a mí mismo- como si eso alguna vez fuera a ser posible, y aunque en algún momento lo vi como una posibilidad, ahora sería mejor no hacerme ilusiones, ilusiones que se perfectamente nunca se podrán cumplir, ella tiene alguien que la ama y que es el padre de su hijo y yo respetare eso aunque me mate el dolor de ver que ella tiene alguien que la ama y la cuide, alguien que no es un peligro para ella y que puede darle la vida feliz que sin duda se merece...

Al pensar en esto e imaginarme a Alice compartiendo su vida a lado de otro hombre que la llenase de momentos maravillosos no pude evitar sentir envidia y coraje hacia el padre de ese pequeño ser que se está formando dentro de Alice y sin darme cuenta para poder evitarlo trasmití ese sentimiento por toda la casa, fui consciente de ello cuando escuche la voz de Carlisle

- Jasper, Hijo se cómo te sientes sin la necesidad de sentirme celoso porque Esme está trabajando, por favor podrías controlarte un poco y ten más cuidado, no creo que a la chica le haga bien sentir algo tan fuerte y profundo como lo que estas experimentando, así que por favor cálmate – dijo mi padre algo frustrado por lo que le estaba haciendo sentir.

Pero como me pedía que me calmara y que no estuviera celoso si Alice estaba esperando un bebe que nunca en mi realidad podría ser mío y sin embargo si yo fuera el padre de esa criatura jamás le hubiera permitido a ella alejarse de mi lado ni un minuto…

- Jasper – escuche el grito molesto Carlisle – ya te dije que le hace daño a Alice en su estado este tipo de emociones, si no puedes calmarte porque yo te lo pido ¿Podrías hacerlo por el bien de ella? – Pregunto enojado.

- No te preocupes – conteste – ella no siente otra cosa que no sean emociones positivas y tranquilizantes, siento que hayas tenido que experimentar mi confusión respecto a esta situación, de verdad no fue mi intención, discúlpame – le dije a mi padre tratando de calmarme y esperando que se tranquilizara y me entendiera.

Escuche como Carlisle decía algo así como en un susurro y mas para sí mimo que para mí "Es increíble cómo puede mantener a la chica calmada a la vez que lidia con sus emociones y además trasmitiéndolas a todo persona que no sea ella.

Sabia a la perfección que mi padre tenía razón, que no era bueno para la salud de Alice que ella llegara a experimentar alguna de mis confusas emociones, y aunque estaba completamente seguro de que a ella solo le estaba trasmitiendo calma y tranquilidad no me arriesgaría a que por un descuido mío aunque fuera mínimo ella sintiera lo mismo que yo, después de todo ni siquiera fui consciente de cuando la casa empezó a estar bajo la influencia de mi don.

Y como mantener en buen estado la salud de Alice era mi principal tarea de dispuse a concentrarme y quitar toda influencia de mis emociones sobre la casa, después de todo nadie tenía la culpa de lo que me estaba pasando, pero como había dicho Carlisle, no lo hacía por nada mas que no fuera el bienestar de Alice, por ella era capaz de controlarme así tuviera que hacer lo imposible para lograrlo.

El tiempo empezó a pasar y el centenar de dudas que tenía en la cabeza poco a poco se desvaneció ya que sabía que ninguna pregunta iba a tener una respuesta verdadera hasta que fuera Alice quien las contestara, cosa que no veía muy posible, así que poco a poco y paulatinamente empecé a ser dueño otra vez de mis emociones y mis desarrollados sentidos.

Lentamente empecé de nuevo a poner toda mi atención en Alice y en todo lo que la rodeaba desde los latidos del corazón de ambos hasta su temperatura corporal, cuando estuve seguro que todo estaba en orden me dispuse a concentrarme en los sentimientos de ella, que volvía a estar descansando tranquilamente con emociones positivas influenciándola, una vez que pude estar en completa sintonía con ella me enfoque a monitorear cada respiración, cada sensación, cada latido de corazón tanto de ella como del bebe.

Pronto la fascinación que sentía hacia Mi pequeña humana pudo más que el sentimiento de dolor que me embargaba, ya que es algo increíble que en el cuerpo de esta maravillosa niña de escasos dieciséis o diecisiete años se estuviera formando un nuevo ser, una nueva vida, que ella tan pequeña y frágil le esté dando vida a otra vida y aunque este hecho me separa por completo de ella no podía bajo ningún motivo sentir otra cosa que no fuera respeto y deseos de protegerla de cualquier cosa, de cualquier peligro que pudiera dañarla ya fuera física o emocionalmente, y así lo haría costase lo que costase.

Lentamente, dejándome llevar por lo maravillado que estaba de que Alice le estuviera dando vida a un nuevo ser y sin ni siquiera ser consciente de este hecho fui bajando mi cabeza hasta llegar a la altura de su vientre y apoye mi oído sobre este para poder escuchar más claramente el corazón de su bebe, claro que en ningún momento ella pudo llegar a sentir el peso de mi cabeza sobre ella, ya que estaba apoyado en mi cuerpo para que ella no me sintiera.

Era la primera vez que me daba gusto ser inmortal y nunca cansarme ya que estaba tan asombrado con los latidos de corazón de ambos que hubiera sido una lástima tener que quitarme por haberme cansado de la posición en la que estaba, que estoy seguro para un humano debe ser bastante incómoda.

Pero eso en estos momentos era algo que realmente no importaba ya que cada latido de corazón de Alice me resultaba maravilloso y qué decir de los latidos del corazón del bebe, lo que estaba experimentando en estos momentos es algo tan complejo tan perfecto que no tiene palabras para describirlo, ¿Como un cuerpo humano podía ser tan cautivador? Como en un mismo cuerpo podía haber dos corazones, uno dependiendo del otro, uno dándole vida al otro.

Por un lado el corazón de Alice latiendo paulatinamente más o menos con ochenta latidos por minuto. Y por el otro lado el corazón del bebe, que latía tan rápido que me dejaba sorprendido, dejándome llevar por la curiosidad me puse a contar cuantas veces le latía el corazón al bebe, el resultado era bastante variado, unas veces eran ciento veintidós, ciento veintiséis, ciento quince, y otras veces se aceleraba mas y llegaban hasta los ciento cincuenta latidos por minuto. Pronto descubrí que cada latido de ambos seres que tenía a mi lado resultaba como música relajante para mis sentidos, así que me deje llevar por esta sensación que tanto me reconfortaba y seguí contando los latidos del corazón, pero ahora contaba los del bebe, claro sin descuidar los de Alice… Así en este estado en el que me encontraba deje que pasara el tiempo mientas yo seguía contando, minuto a minuto… ciento veinte, ciento veintitrés…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO.**

Acababa de salir de clases, había sido un día bastante largo después de lo que paso con Alice, y aunque por lo general no me preocupo por los humanos a mi alrededor con ella fue distinto sentí simpatía por ella desde antes de acercarme a hablarle, cosa que por lo general tampoco hago.

Me encontraba manejando el coche de Alice rumbo a la casa ya que Carlisle había convencido a Edward de pasar unos días solo en Alaska cuando vino a avisarnos que todo estaba bien con Alice y que no nos preocupáramos que lo más grave que podría tener seria una costilla rota pero que era algo dudoso. Cuando mi padre nos dio la noticia sentí como mi cuerpo se relajo a la vez que le volteé a ver a mi hermano profundamente mientras pensaba fuerte y claro "Vez, te lo dije, yo sabía que Jasper no le iba a ser daño en ningún momento a Alice"

Después de decirnos que mi nueva amiga estaba bien Carlisle me pido que lo dejara a solas con Edward, argumentando que tenía que hablar varias cosas con él en privado, también me dijo que más tarde nos enteraríamos.

Tal y como dijo nuestro padre Edward nos alcanzo a Emmett y antes de nuestra última clase la cual compartíamos y nos dijo que saldría de viaje unos días para aclarar su mente así como a calmarse un poco, que ya lo había hablado con Carlisle y que ya estaba todo listo para irse en cuanto saliéramos de la escuela, nos aviso también que se llevaría el mercedes y que nos regresaríamos a casa solos.

Así, dadas las circunstancias al sonar el timbre y salir de mi última clase me dirigí directo al Porsche amarillo que Alice me conto le regalo su padre de cumpleaños, lo abrí, me subí y lo prendí, aunque debo reconocer que fue una suerte que Alice dejara las llaves dentro de su mochila y que no la haya metido al locker, eso nos ahorro mucho tiempo así como evitarnos destruir un casillero o en el peor de los casos "robarme" su auto para llevármelo a casa.

Llevaba ya diez minutos manejando faltaba poco para llegar a casa, iba sola en el auto con el estéreo prendido ya que mande a Emmett corriendo de regreso, todavía estoy enojada con él y aunque sé que el disfruta correr mandarlo solo son permitir que me acompañe es solo una pequeña parte de su castigo, eso en el caso de que como dijo Carlisle, que Alice este bien y solo haya sido el susto.

Cuando por fin entre en el camino que conduce directo a casa le baje a la música y me puse a reflexionar porque esta humana significa algo para mi, tanto como para de verdad molestarme con mi esposo, si por lo general no convivo con los humanos, muchísimo menos con chicas, es duro saber que nunca podre ser como ellas ni vivir una de las experiencias más importantes en la vida de una mujer que es ser madre.

Pero por otro lado y aunque si bien me acerque a Alice por su excelente gusto en la ropa, había algo mas en ella algo que me hacía sentir un lazo invisible, pero también hay algo que no me deja de dar vueltas en la cabeza y que se me dificulto en gran medida no pensarlo cerca de Edward…

La reacción de Alice cuando Emmett la sorprendió con un abrazo y luego cuando él y Jasper intentaron acercarse, fue realmente diferente, igual que el hecho de que solo me permitiera a mi entrar en contacto con ella sin gritar, eso fue algo que me sorprendió a la vez me recordó a mi misma cuando recién paso lo de Royce y me convirtieron, solo me sentía cómoda en presencia de Esme así como también me alteraba cuando se me acercaban Carlisle y Edward… me pregunto si Alice a tenido que pasar por algo así o si solo estoy reflejando mis fantasmas en alguien más. Fuese como fuese Alice me hace sentir como si me necesitara, como si necesitara algún tipo de ayuda que solo yo le puedo brindar. Algo que se de antemano que suena bastante tonto y más aun proviniendo de mi.

Cuando llegue a casa Emmett estaba en la cochera esperándome, eso no me sorprendió en lo absoluto ya que mi osito no soporta que yo este enojada con él mucho tiempo, lo que si no me esperaba es que mi osito estaba muy serio y sin ningún regalo en sus manos para mi, este simple hecho hizo que por mi cuerpo corriera un mal presentimiento.

Al entrar en la cochera me estacione al lado de mi hermosísimo BMW rojo sangre e ignorando mi mal presentimiento baje del auto y me dirigí fríamente hacia Emmett, estaba molesta porque él no quería contentarme y quise creer que ese fue mi mal presagio, cuando estuve enfrente de mi esposo lo mire a los ojos antes de empezar a hablar usando un tomo bastante frio.

- ¿Dónde está Alice? – le pregunte secamente.

- Esta en la habitación de Jasper, él está con ella" – me contesto ¿comprensivamente? bien, esto no me agradaba en lo más mínimo.

- Ok voy para allá – replique y me dirigí a la habitación de mi hermano cuando sentí que Emmett me tomaba del hombro para detenerme. Inmediatamente y como acto reflejo se me vino a la cabeza el mal presentimiento que tuve en el auto cuando llegue y me tense.

- Emmett ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me detienes? – pregunte tratando de sonar tranquila e indiferente.

- Rose, amor, tienes que saber algo antes de ir a ver a Alice – Me dijo con suma cautela mi esposo. Estaba decidido esto no me estaba gustando en lo más mínimo, Emmett no me trata así a menos que sea algo grave, la última vez que lo hizo fue cuando me dieron la noticia de que Bella y Jasper se unirían a la familia permanentemente.

- Emmett, sabes que no me gusta que me trates así ¿Qué le pasa a Alice? – pregunte algo ¿insegura? Tal vez, temiéndome lo peor, espere unos segundos la respuesta de mi esposo que nunca llego y que a su vez me desvió la mirada.

- Emmett Mc Carty o me dices en este preciso instante que es lo que le pasa a Alice o te juro que… - Antes de que pudiera terminar mi amenaza escuche como Carlisle nos hablo.

- Rosalie, Emmett pueden venir a mi despacho por favor – dijo en un susurro inaudible para el oído humano pero bastante claro para el nuestro.

Que Carlisle interviniera en mi discusión con Emmett solo logro empeorar mi ansiedad y por ende mi mal humor ya que nuestro padre por lo general nos dejaba pelear y gritarnos hasta cansarnos, el lo único que nos decía era que no peleáramos o que mantuviéramos el respeto al otro por lo demás me dejaba amenazar a mi osito como se me daba la gana, así que estaba claro que lo que me tenían que decir era bastante malo. Agudice mi oído y pude escuchar el corazón de Alice, por lo menos todavía está viva, pensé, pero toda esta situación me estaba logrando sacar de mis casillas.

- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que me están escondiendo? – exigí saber.

- Siéntate Rosalie, esto es algo delicado, sumamente delicado, sobre todo para ti – contesto Carlisle en un tono que me dejo helada por lo frío y a la vez inseguro de su voz.

- No me quiero sentar – respondí casi por automático y cada vez mas enfadada – ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Me pueden decir de una buena vez

- Rosalie, hija… – empezó a decir persuasivamente – hay algo que tienes que saber sobre Alice, algo que es muy importante... – me desespere así que lo interrumpí.

- Ya Carlisle, dime sin rodeos ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Alice? ¿Qué puede ser tan grave como para que le den tantas vueltas al asunto Emmett y tú?

Carlisle suspiro a la vez que Emmett me envolvió en un abrazo por la espalda, iba a soltarme y a decirle que ya no solo estaba enojada con él sino que ahora debido a todo este teatrito estaba furiosa, cuando la voz de nuestro padre interrumpió mis intenciones.

- Rosalie, Alice está embarazada – dijo sin más rodeos.

En ese momento y de no haber sido por Emmett que me tenía envuelta en su abrazo a la vez que me sostenía, seguramente hubiera ido a dar contra el suelo. No estoy segura si los vampiro podemos desmayarnos o no, lo que si se es que en cuento escuche lo que Carlisle dijo acerca de Alice no pude evitar girarme a mi esposo olvidando todo mi enojo hacia el y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas escondí mi cara en su pecho, importándome muy poco si me veía débil o no.

- Tranquila cielo, estoy aquí contigo, no estás sola cuenta conmigo – Susurro mi osito en mi oído seria y tranquilamente a la vez que me daba un beso en la frente.

Estuve abrazada con Emmett sollozando por un largo rato o al menos para mí lo fue mientas los recuerdos de la noche de mi conversión cuando perdí la oportunidad de ser madre me inundaban, pero esta vez mis sentimientos a diferencia de siempre eran más tranquilos más positivos y si bien la herida en mi pecho dolía demasiado algo dentro de mi me impedía enojarme con Alice o rechazarla, algo dentro de mi me decía que mi ahora nueva amiga me iba a brindar la oportunidad que nunca creí tendría… poder tener y criar un bebe.

Estuve sumergida en mis cavilaciones abrazada de mi esposo no quería salir de ellas hasta que Carlisle hablo y me hizo regresar a la realidad y afrontarla, ya que sabía que esta noticia no solo a mi me había afectado en gran medida.

- Hija, es necesario que sepas que el embarazo de Alice es muy temprano, tiene alrededor de veintitrés días, nos dimos cuenta de esto ya que el corazón del feto acaba de empezar a latir y es a esta edad, alrededor de la tercera semana cuando lo hace– Explico mi padre tranquilamente - Además no está de más decirles que muy posiblemente Alice ignora por completo su estado y ningún humano tiene la capacidad de saberlo a no ser que vea una análisis de sangre positivo, así que hijos les pido discreción sobre todo si deciden permanecer al lado de ella, no digan nada, ustedes no saben nada hasta que sea ella misma quien les dé la noticia ¿de acuerdo?" pregunto mirándonos detenidamente a ambos.

- De acuerdo – Contestamos Emmett y yo al unísono. Después de saber todo esto me solté del abrazo de Emmett, iba a salir del despacho para dirigirme a la habitación de mi hermano cuando

- Otra cosa Rosalie – empezó a hablar de nuevo mi padre – Jasper… – en cuanto menciono a mi hermano no hizo falta que continuara sabia a la perfección lo que me diría.

– No te preocupes Carlisle, ya sé que Jasper siente algo diferente por Alice de lo que sentimos nosotros – le conteste, y sentí como las miradas de él y de mi esposo se clavaban en mi, así que me gire a ver a mi padre no sin antes voltear a ver el rostro de mi esposo que al igual que el de Carlisle eran de absoluta sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo… como sabes eso hija? – pregunto incrédulo mi padre

- Fácil – Conteste y vi como me miraban mas sorprendidos todavía - Jasper vio a Alice cuando llego a los vestidores justo como yo mire a Emmett cuando lo encontré en aquel bosque herido, eso sin contar que nos hizo experimentar sus emociones, emociones tan fuertes, tan profundas que solo una vez las he sentido y fue cuando vi a Emmett como estaba herido y pensé que no llegaría a tiempo contigo Carlisle, la frustración de Jasper al no poderla calmar solo la puedo comparar a la mía cuando iba corriendo a toda velocidad por los bosques llena de sangre a casa, el camino se me hacia eterno… – les conté orgullosa de mi conclusión. Vi como nuestro padre se nos quedaba viendo y supe que era la hora de enfrentar la verdad.

- Rosalie, sé que es demasiado pronto para hacerte esta pregunta hija, pero es necesaria ¿Cuál va a ser tu postura respecto a Alice y su embarazo? – Carlisle se me observo y dirigió su mirada directo a mis ojos para asegurarse de que no iba a mentir y saber si estaba segura de mi decisión.

- Se que esto va a ser difícil, muy difícil y no solo para mí – dije refiriéndome a que a Jasper también le dolerá si no toma la mima decisión que yo - pero quiero estar al lado de Alice en esta etapa de su vida, quiero tener lo que nuca tuve, aunque sea por medio de ella, así que le brindare todo mi apoyo y confianza… es algo que necesito hacer" – acabe diciendo en un ligero susurro mas para mí misma que para los demás, pero sabia a la perfección que me habían escuchado.

Salí del despacho de Carlisle y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Jasper, cuando estuve casi en frente de su puerta me detuve, no sabía cómo enfrentar esto, era algo que se me complicaba no sabía cuál era la decisión de Jasper, pero si la mía ¿Y si esto lo único que provocaba era un pleito?

Antes de ponerme a analizar este detalle y arrepentirme tome valor de quien sabe dónde y entre a la habitación de Jasper sin aviso alguno y la escena que me toco ver me dejo completamente en shock.

Jasper estaba acostado junto con Alice pero su cabeza estaba en el vientre de ella, o mejor dicho tenía su oído apoyado en ella, estaba con los ojos cerrados y pude sentir que en la habitación se sentía una gran tranquilidad, paz y calma. Jasper estaba tan concentrado que dio un salto cuando le hable y le dije

- Hola hermanito – después del salto que dio debido a la sorpresa se me quedo viendo seriamente.

- Si intentas matarme de un susto, quiero decirte que para tu información ya estoy muerto desde hace siglo y medio – me dijo con ironía.

- Vaya hermano no pensé nunca que alguien llegaría a asustarte – empezó a burlarse mi esposo quien llego seguramente cuando entre a la habitación y sorprendí a Jazz.

- Cállate Emmett – contesto Jasper - hasta donde yo sé es de mala educación entrar a una habitación que no es tuya sin tocar la puerta y tu esposa acaba de hacerlo.

"- Ya está bien, cálmense los dos" – intervine antes de que esto se saliera de control, no creo que Jasper esté muy contento con Emmett y no hay que tentar a la suerte, así que mejor calmar la situación y cambiar de tema. – Lo siento Jasper, no creí que estuvieras tan concentrado como para sorprenderte – le comente a manera de disculpa a la vez que me aproximaba hacia Alice, Jasper se enderezo cuando miro que me acerque y no pudo evitar soltar un leve gruñido cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de Alice. – Tranquilo Jasper no le voy a hacer daño – sabia que eso era algo que no tenía que decirle porque podía percibir mis emociones y me encontraba bastante calmada, pero no quería arriesgarme y provocar un enfrentamiento ya sea yo con él o él con Emmett a quien no le gusto el gruñido de Jasper y se lo había devuelto.

- Sabes el estado de Alice – me pregunto fríamente y sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de Alice.

- Si, se que Alice está embarazada, Carlisle me lo dijo hace rato – conteste

- Y bien cuál es tu postura con respecto a ella" – me pregunto aun todavía más firme, al parecer él decidió lo mismo que yo.

- La misma que la tuya – nos miramos fijamente un segundo y vi como su cuerpo empezó de des tensarse

- Yo, la voy a apoyar hasta donde ella me lo permita - dijo muy seguro de sí mismo mi hermano, haciéndome ver que estábamos los dos en la misma postura.

- Y bueno Jasper ya le diste de comer a Alice supongo ¿verdad? -" pregunte alarmada viendo que ya casi eran las ocho y media de la noche, al parecer estuve toda la tarde en el estudio de Carlisle y faltaban pocos minutos para que Esme llegara. Jasper miro la hora y también se alarmo.

- Eh, bueno, la verdad es que la he mantenido descansando todo el día, olvide por completo que los humanos comen más seguido.

- No te preocupes hijo, vayan despertándola mientras yo hago la comida o mejor dicho la cena – dijo Esme y todos nos asustamos al verla entrar al cuarto al parecer nadie la había oído entrar. - Por cierto niños" – dijo mirándonos a todos "– no deben ser tan descuidados, tanto a Alice como al bebe les hace daño no comer en tanto tiempo, aunque eso se supone debe saberlo un medico – termino de decir la frase recalcando la palabra medico en tono de regaño, al segundo siguiente apareció Carlisle al lado suyo diciendo

- Lo siento cariño, estuve toda la tarde con Emmett y con Rose y no me di cuenta del tiempo – se disculpo mi padre dándole un beso en los labios en cuanto termino de hablar, – por cierto cariño yo te ayudo con la cena, y chicos dijo volitándonos a ver a cada uno, esta noche todos cenaremos para mantener las apariencias.

- Pero Carlisle – el primero en estar en contra por supuesto fue Emmett

- Pero Carlisle nada, Emmett, todos vamos a cenar y punto, así que como les pidió Esme vayan despertando a la Alice – concluyo mi padre en tono autoritario a la vez que desaparecía siguiendo a nuestra madre rumbo a la cocina.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

_**Y bueno chicas que les pareció el capitulo?_

_Bueno cabe decir que a mí me pareció muy tierno mi Jazz  
aunque insisto no me acabo de gustar como quedo el POV...  
¿Que les pareció a ustedes?  
y bueno a mi me gusto también mucho la actitud de Rose… ¿Qué dicen ustedes?  
Ahora como ya se esperaran Alice despierta en el próximo capi así que bueno  
¿Cómo esperan que reaccione cuando vea a los Cullen con ella?¿Creen que pase algo  
importante en la cena o creen que pasara normal?_

_En el próximo capitulo Alice se llevara una gran sorpresa en la escuela, así como  
también tendrá que ir a consultar ¿Quien creen que la va a atender?  
también quisiera pedirles que dejen sus sugerencias… el próximo capi va a tener varias sorpresas… _

_Y bueno como veo que a otras chicas les funciona la tablita de rews dejare la mía:_

_1 a 10 rew – 1 mes para actualizar.  
11 a 20 rews – 15 días.  
21 a 30 rews – 1 semana.  
40 rew en adelante actualizo en un día…  
hasta hoy llevamos 129 rews, así que chicas por favor a echarle ganas…_

_Se despide de ustedes Setsuna, cuídense._

_Y Pliss dejen un rew, recuerden los rews adelgazan…**_

* * *

Y bueno pues el capi ya está editado siendo las 5:40 pm del 28/06/13 hora de México.

Las quiere

_**Setsuna Halliwell Whitlock.**_


	11. Despertando Editado

**Bien aquí es donde aclaro que los personajes no son míos son de Meyer ¬¬ y que ella es inmensamente rica por escribir de ellos mas sin embargo yo soy pobre hago esto sin fines de lucro :) Y bueno es que algún día Jasper será TODO MIO :D**

* * *

_Hola a Todas se que no tengo perdón y que no cumplí mi palabra pero me quede sin computadora y peor aun sin internet, y bueno no pude hacer nada por evitarlo, lo siento, lo bueno es que ya tengo el siguiente capi escrito y bueno ahora si podre cumplir con la tabla, ya tengo conmigo mi lapa e internet de nuevo. También me quiero disculpar por no contestar sus rews, que bueno en este capi fueron muchos pero acabo de recuperar la conexión y me puse a subir el capitulo, mi bandeja en el MSN tiene un montón de mensajes y bueno GRACIAS! _

_Y este capi va dedicado a todas las personas que me dejaron un rew en el capi anterior, pero especialmente a Luisa, gracias por tu rew y no te preocupes, entiendo la situación... y Sin más los dejo con el capi._

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

"- No te preocupes hijo, vayan despertándola mientras yo hago la comida o mejor dicho la cena" – dijo Esme y todos nos asustamos al verla entrar al cuarto al parecer nadie la había oído entrar. "- Por cierto niños" – dijo mirándonos a todos "– no deben ser tan descuidados, tanto a Alice como al bebe les hace daño no comer en tanto tiempo, aunque eso se supone debe saberlo un medico" – termino de decir la frase recalcando la palabra medico en tono de regaño, al segundo siguiente apareció Carlisle al lado suyo diciendo

"- Lo siento cariño, estuve toda la tarde con Emmett y con Rose y no me di cuenta del tiempo" – se disculpo mi padre dándole un beso en los labios en cuanto termino de hablar, "– por cierto cariño yo te ayudo con la cena, y chicos dijo volitándonos a ver a cada uno, esta noche todos cenaremos para mantener las apariencias"

"- Pero Carlisle" – el primero en estar en contra por supuesto fue Emmett

"- Pero Carlisle nada, Emmett, todos vamos a cenar y punto, así que como les pidió Esme vayan despertando a la Alice" – concluyo mi padre en tono autoritario a la vez que desaparecía siguiendo a nuestra madre rumbo a la cocina.

* * *

"**Despertando" **

Espere unos cuantos minutos después de que Esme y Carlisle se fueron para decidirme despertar a Alice ya que seguía sin estar muy seguro de cómo reaccionaría cuando despertase, aunque debo aceptar que sus emociones están más en calma sin la necesidad de que la mantenga dormida, pero aún así me preocupa que se altere al vernos, o bueno mejor dicho que se altere al ver a Emmett que fue quien la lastimo

- Jasper, será mejor que la despiertes, no tarda Esme en anunciarnos que la cena esta lista – hablo Rosalie por primera vez desde que nuestros padres se retiraron de la habitación.

- Lo sé, es solo que no estoy seguro de cómo vaya a reaccionar cuando despierte – conteste, volteándola a ver.

- ¿Pero ella ya tiene sus emociones en calma verdad? – me pregunto tranquila, pero sus sentimientos cambiaron de la nada a ¿empatía y preocupación? Definitivamente creo que me perdí de algo, ¿Por qué Rosalie siente empatía por Alice? Que se preocupe, lo entiendo, no del todo pero lo comprendo, pero ¿empatía?

- Si, ella esta mas en control de sus emociones, pero aún así Rose, ella no sabrá como llego aquí, es mas quien sabe si recuerde lo que paso en la escuela, eso sin contar que puede tener una costilla fracturada – acabe de decir en tono acido, si ella sintiese dolor, lo más normal es que se altere.

- Bueno Jasper pues al mal paso darle prisa, es mejor que la despiertes de una vez – comento con cierto desdén, aunque sus emociones me decían otra cosa, ella estaba totalmente preocupada.

- Ok, está bien, pero sería bueno que te pusieras al otro lado de ella, por si tiene algún dolor o algo y se altera, como quiera no soltare su mano por si es necesario dormirla de nuevo, no batallar tanto

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo – respondió a la vez que se acerco y sentó al lado de Alice, con Emmett detrás de ella.

Cuando Rosalie se acomodo al lado de Alice, empecé poco a poco a retirar la ola de sueño y cansancio que tenia puesta en ella, esto claro sin dejar por ningún momento de trasmitirle tranquilidad.

Así que después de varios minutos lentamente observábamos como Alice iba saliendo del letargo en el cual la tuve durante todas estas horas, paulatinamente su respiración iba volviendo a la normalidad, sus parpados empezaron a querer abrirse y el sonido de su corazón se hizo más fuerte al estar a punto de despertar, así como sus emociones empezaron a ser más claras, a estar más en control.

Cuando por fin Alice dio muestras de despertar en unos segundos todos nos pusimos alertas para no asustarla, digo no es que estar en una casa llena de vampiros siendo humana no sea como para tener miedo y asustarse, pero por el bien de ella y del bebe, lo mejor es que este calmada. Ya solo era cuestión de instantes para que Alice abriera los ojos cuando Rose decidió hacerse cargo de la situación.

- Lo mejor será que la despierte yo para que no tome por sorpresa nuestra presencia – dicto mi hermana.

- Esta bien, como tú quieras – le conteste y Emmett solo asintió apoyándome.

- Alice, Alice, despierta… – empezó a decir Rose a la vez que la movía lentamente. Alice empezó a abrir los ojos.

- ¿eh? Un ratito mas mamá, cinco minutos – contesto Alice todavía medio adormilada.

- Alice, despierta ya tienes mucho tiempo dormida, te va a hacer daño, aparte la cena estará lista en unos minutos – le dijo Rose, mientas la seguía moviendo para despertarla completamente. Aunque al parecer a mi hermana le conmovió que ella le llamara _mamá _ aunque fuera dormida.

- Si ya levántate enana tienes que comer – comento el simpático de Emmett. En cuanto las palabras de mi hermano llegaron a los oídos de Alice, ella abrió los ojos bruscamente a la vez que se enderezo bastante asustada, tuve que intensificar la ola de tranquilidad ya que se empezaban a salir de control sus emociones.

- Ay – se le escapo un quejido de dolor por la brusca enderezada que dio – ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto sumamente alterada y con los ojos desorbitados.

Esto hizo que siguiera intensificando la ola de calma, solo que ahora lo hice no solamente con ella sino con todo mi al redor para que mis hermanos se mantuvieran tranquilos y Carlisle y Esme no vinieran corriendo a la habitación.

- Tranquila Alice, estas en mi casa – respondió Rosalie en un tono sumamente calmado. Entonces Alice volteo a verla con los llorosos, su miedo estaba alcanzando proporciones mayores y pareciese que mi don no la ayudaba mucho.

- Rose – dijo Alice en tono lloroso – ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hago aquí? – pregunto dudosa a la vez que las lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera hacer mucho por evitarlo.

- ¿No recuerdas lo que paso en la escuela? – le cuestiono Emmett con cierto alivio en su voz. Alice se quedo pensativa por un momento tras el cual su cuerpo volvió a tensarse, empezó a respirar agitadamente y sin poder evitarlo un segundo más rompió en llanto. Emmett no esperaba su reacción, así que en cuanto la vio él también se tenso y empezó a mandar una cantidad de olas de preocupación sorprendentes, mientras Rosalie solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

- ¿Te hice daño verdad? ¿Por eso me tienes miedo verdad? – Se atrevió Emmett a preguntar con bastante ¿tristeza? Ella solo lo miro y continúo llorando.

- Cállate Emmett – bufo Rosalie – Alice, tranquilízate por favor, – ella levanto la vista directo a los ojos de Rose y asintió – ahora ¿estás bien? ¿O te duele algo?" – Alice dudo un momento a la vez que intentaba tranquilizarse. Ella estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma podría sentirlo como si fuera yo mismo quien lo intentara, claro que empecé a ayudarla mientras me concentraba fuertemente en calmarla. Después de unos momentos comenzó a dar resultado.

- No me siento bien Rose, siento bastante dolor en mi cuerpo ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Mi hermana volteo a verme preguntándome en un susurro inaudible para Alice si ella estaba lista para explicarle lo sucedido, a lo que respondí moviendo mi cabeza de arriba para bajo un par de veces.

- Bueno, primero que nada Alice deja te presento a mi familia – Ella volteo a vernos dudosa y con bastante temor y tras un momento le contesto a Rose.

- Esta bien – contesto a la vez que embozo una débil sonrisa, aunque yo la sentí que solo lo hizo por compromiso. Rose volteo hacia su marido para presentarlo.

- Bien, este tarado que te lastimo es mi novio, Emmett – presento a la vez que éste sonreía como niño chiquito y se acercaba a saludarla, al ver esto el miedo de Alice regreso y Emmett se retiro.

- Mucho gusto, Alice, pero no me tengas miedo no te voy a comer – comento riéndose.

- Mucho gusto Emmett – contesto Alice sonriendo, al parecer el estar hablando con Rose y las tonterías de Emmett había provocado que se tranquilizara.

- Bueno enana ahora que ya nos conocemos, puedo acercarme a saludarte sin que huyas de mi – comento más relajado mi hermano, ella solo se tenso nuevamente, cosa que Emmett alcanzo a percibir – Vamos, prometo no hacerte daño, además si lo hago Rose es capaz de cortarme en pedacitos y prenderme fuego – a Alice esto le causo gracia y por primera en lo que la conocía sonrió sinceramente.

- En primera Emmett, no me digas enana – él la iba a interrumpir cuando ella lo impío con un ademan – espera no interrumpas que es de lama educación – empezó a decir con un enfado fingido a si como volvió a sonreír – y en segunda, Rose no es capaz de hacerte eso – acabo de decir antes de soltar la risa. Es increíble que algo tan tonto la haga reír, eso sin contar que Emmett dijo la verdad.

El poder verla sonreír así como lo hizo por las estupideces de Emmett fue algo increíble, y aunque su miedo y angustia no se fueron, si disminuyeron considerablemente, tanto que hasta yo mismo empecé a reír, cosa que no le paso desapercibida ya que volteo a verme a los ojos por primera vez, y lo que sentí fue algo tan fuerte que no se puede explicar con palabras ya que si antes creía que daría cualquier cosa por verla feliz, cuando ella poso su mirada en mi, ya no solo lo creí, tuve la firme certeza de que no habrá poder en el mundo capaz de separarme de ella a menos que sea ella quien lo pida. Claro que tenía que llegar alguien a sacarme de mi ensoñación.

- Y bueno Alice, este – Rose me señalo a mi "– que estás viendo es mi hermano gemelo…"

- Jasper Cullen - Termino de decir ella volteándose para verla. No podía creer que tan bien se oye mi nombre al salir de sus hermosos labios.

- Si, lo es ¿pero como sabes su nombre eh?

- Soy su compañera de clase, compartimos historia – dijo encogiéndose los hombros.

- Bueno ya que ahora todos nos conocemos, puedo acercarme a ti sin que quieras salir corriendo – insistió Emmett. Alice estaba mucho más tranquila de hecho hubiera podido soltarla, pero no me arriesgaría, además, es tan agradable tener su mano contra la mía.

- Si, Emmett puedes acercarte prometo no querer salir corriendo - acabo de decir, pero note que cierta tensión había vuelto así como él miedo, aunque supongo que es normal, él la lastimo ¿no?

- Que bueno que lo dices ya se me hacía que nada mas Jasper podía acercarse y tocarte – comento Emmett con gracia.

Pero en cuanto Alice escucho esto último y en menos de un segundo sin que yo me lo esperara volteo a verme llena de miedo, angustia así como de asco y empezó a buscar algo con la mirada, no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando hasta que ella miro su mano entrelazada con la mía llenándose aun mas de pánico.

- No me toques – grito a la vez que se soltó y quito su mano bruscamente de la mía.

Me quede atónito nunca me espere una reacción así de su parte, sin contar que sus emociones fuera de mi control me golpearon fuertemente, ella me tenía miedo, que decir miedo pánico y … asco, eso fue lo que experimento cuando se entero de que nuestras manos estaban en contacto. No sabía como que hacer, estaba tratando por todos los medio posibles de no llenar la casa del dolor que me produjo el rechazo de Alice.

- Lo siento señorita – me oí decir mientras bajaba la mirada a la cama como si esta fuese lo interesante del mundo. Alice se quedo callada por un momento, la lucha interna que tenía era muy grande, y aunque trate de ayudarla, no serviría de mucho sin contacto con ella.

- Discúlpame tú a mi Jasper, no fue mi intensión gritarte como lo hice, solo _por favor_… no me toques sin antes avisarme ¿sí? – trato de decir tranquila, pero sus lagrimas la delataban sin contar que sentía su dolor y repulsión como si fueran propios.

- No se preocupe, discúlpeme usted a mi por el atrevimiento, no volverá a pasar – conteste, siguiendo con la mirada abajo. Me sentía miserable por lo que mi persona causaba en Alice, y aunque me doliera no volvería a tocarla a menos que ella lo hiciera primero o fuese estrictamente necesario.

Emmett y Rose se habían quedo tiesos ante la reacción, de Alice ni siquiera respiraban, era claro que no se esperaban algo como lo que había ocurrido. Emmett volteo a verme y por la expresión que puso supongo que lo que siento debe notarse a kilómetros.

El silencio que se produjo empezó a ser tenso ya que nadie hablaba, Alice estaba metida nuevamente un una lucha personal con sus emociones, Rose volvía a sentir empatía con Alice y Emmett estaba arrepentido por lo que había dicho y las consecuencias que sus palabras trajeron. Fue Rose la que decidió romper el silencio.

- Bueno hermanito esto te enseña que no debes preocuparte demasiado por la gente que no conoces" – dijo Rose para que Alice escuchara mientras que solo para nuestro oído continuo - Ella acaba de salir de un shock posiblemente este lastimada, tranquilo yo me encargo solo sígueme la corriente aunque no te guste lo que diga – termino mientras me daba una significativa mirada y luego veía a Alice.

- No te preocupes Rose vaya que ya lo entendí – conteste, a un volumen alto – mas sin embargo no puedo evitarlo con Alice, ella es distinta a cualquier persona, te explico luego"– agregue solo para que mis hermanos oyeran.

- Jasper – para mi sorpresa fue Alice quien me hablo, por primera vez desde lo ocurrido levante la vista hacia sus hermosos ojos grises que estaban llenos de lagrimas sin salir – discúlpame de verdad, en serio que no quise reaccionar así, solo que no lo pude controlar, no me siento bien y siento mucho dolor en mis costillas, de verdad nunca tuve la intención de ser grosera, perdóname por favor" – acabo de decir con lagrimas rodando por su rostro, ahora ella aparte del dolor experimentaba culpa, vergüenza y pena.

- No se preocupe señorita, no hay problema – trate de sonar como todo un caballero, nunca antes había estado en alguna situación parecida, pero si algo aprendí como humano es que a las mujeres hay que tratarlas bien y con respeto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Bueno hermanito esto te enseña que no debes preocuparte demasiado por la gente que no conoces"– comento Rose después de un tenso silencio dirigiéndose a Jasper para hacerlo sentir mejor ante mi reacción anterior.

Las palabras de Rose me pegaron fuertemente, me sentía terrible ella tenía razón, si Jasper sostenía mi mano probablemente fuese porque estaba preocupado por mí y yo como paga me comporte extremadamente grosera y le grite bastante feo, me empezaba a debatir en que debía hacer cuando Jasper hablo dirigiéndose hacia su hermana

- No te preocupes Rose vaya que ya lo entendí – respondió lleno de ¿tristeza? A la vez que volteo a verla fijamente.

Cuando lo escuche hablar no pude evitar que me invadiera la culpa, Rose tenía razón y él me tomo la mano porque estaba preocupado por mí, yo era una desconocida para él y sin embargo estaba preocupado por cómo me encontraba, no podía creer cuanto control de mis emociones había perdido, le grite sin una escusa aparente a alguien que solo quiso ser amable conmigo y por si fuera poco en su propia casa… No podía creerlo, empezaba a ser muy obvias mis reacciones, no quiero que me descubran ni que piensen que soy una persona mal educada y desagradecida

- Jasper – le llame, y por primera vez desde que le grite levanto su vista mirándome directo a los ojos de un color dorado iguales a los de Rosalie, cuando me vi reflejada en ellos lo único que pude notar fue que le sorprendió que le hablase y este simple hecho me hizo sentir mucho mas culpable – discúlpame de verdad, en serio que no quise reaccionar así, solo que no lo pude controlar, no me siento bien y siento mucho dolor en mis costillas, de verdad nunca tuve la intención de ser grosera, perdóname por favor" – termine de decir llena de vergüenza y pena a la vez que trataba inútilmente de parar de llorar.

- No se preocupe señorita, no hay problema – dijo en un tono de voz sumamente correcto, tanto que me hizo sentir como si él que hablara no fuera un adolescente sino un caballero de esos que vivieron hace mas de cien años y de los que ahora solo existían en los cuentos de hadas. Solo que se había equivocado enormemente, yo no era señorita ni muchísimo menos una princesa de cuentos así que él no tenía por qué tenerme respeto, no me lo merezco ni nunca lo mereceré.

- No me digas así por favor – suplique a la vez que le baje la mirada a Jasper, sin detenerme razonar lo que pedí, hasta que tuve a tres pares de ojos mirándome con curiosidad. Que tonta había sido seguramente mi petición sonó sumamente sospechosa, tendría que arreglar esto lo más pronto posible, el problema era que no se me ocurría como, además de que estaba tratando de no seguir llorando, pero era inútil las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

- ¿Cómo no quiere que le diga señorita? – pregunto él sacándome de mis pensamientos, y de pronto al escucharlo que nuevamente me hablaba de usted se me ocurrió algo.

- Lo que quiero decir Jasper es que no me hables de usted, no es necesario – trate de decir en un tono calmado obligando a mi voz a que no sonara llena del dolor y la vergüenza que me consumían. "– por favor discúlpame si te ofendí, no fue mi intención…"

- Niños la cena ya esta lista – me interrumpió la voz de una mujer a lo lejos

- Ya vamos – contesto Emmett

- Bueno Alice ¿puedes enderezarte y ponerte de pie tu sola o ocupas ayuda? – me pregunto Rose.

- La verdad no sé, deja intentarlo – conteste pensativa, dado que cuando me desperté moviéndome bruscamente sentí un fuerte dolor recorrer mi cuerpo.

Me enderece bastante despacio para sentarme bien en la cama para lograr así que el movimiento al enderezarme no fuera tan doloroso como lo había sido la primera vez, pero vi como servía de poco ya que él dolor volvió a aparecer aunque no tan fuerte como para no poder esconderlo, así que después de unos segundos me senté en la cama, las costillas me dolían terriblemente pero trate de ignorarlo.

Estaba debatiendo conmigo misma la manera más fácil de ponerme de pie sin lastimarme ya que no tengo ni la más remota idea si mi malestar afectaba o no a mi bebe y por supuesto no me quiero arriesgar a hacerle daño, así que decidí apoyarme en mis rodillas a la vez que evitaría hacer esfuerzo con la espalda, estaba a punto de poner en marcha mi plan cuando vi una mano extendida hacia mí para que me apoyara en ella.

Levante la vista para ver quién me ofrecía su ayuda para enderezarme. Para mi sorpresa la mano era la de Jasper, vaya ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando dejo de estar del otro lado de la cama y se puso a mi lado.

Pose mis ojos sobre los suyos, no quería volver a ver grosera con él acababa de pedirle disculpas y por fin mi llanto había cesado, bueno casi, porque si el dolor seguía así de fuerte no podre evitar que las lagrimas salgan de mis ojos.

Después de pensarlo por unos momentos mientras trataba de controlar mis reacciones, tome su mano y sentí como un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, su mano estaba sumamente helada, pero en vez de desagradarme sentí un extraño confort, en un instante me sentí más tranquila así que sin pensarlo mucho me apoye en mano y me fui enderezando pero en cuento lo hice el sufrimiento empezó a ser demasiado.

Para cuando logre ponerme de pie por completo era insoportable y sin poder hacer mucho al respecto mi cuerpo cedió al dolor provocando que casi cayera al piso, estuve a punto de hacerlo así que cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Mi mente se había preparado para el dolor que sentiría llegando al piso cuando me di cuenta que unos brazos me sostenían por la espalda y la cintura, mi sorpresa fue al ver que inconscientemente y sin darme cuenta en qué momento paso mis manos estaban aferradas al cuello de la persona que me sostenía como si de ello dependiese mi vida.

Cuando abrí los ojos para ver quién fue el que impidió que cayera al suelo y me lastimase más. Vi que era Jasper de quien estaba abrazada, él había logrado con sus buenos reflejos que yo no cayese al suelo, cosa de la que le estaba completamente agradecida, pero lo que si me sorprendió fue que a pesar de que odio que la gente me toque, mas si son hombres, pero al estar abrazada a él no podía evitar sentirme tranquila, y segura, era una sensación muy rara como si no fuese mía pero a la vez era tan reconfortante que parecía un sueño

- Jasper, sienta a Alice en la cama – dijo la voz de un hombre que no conocía. Pero sin poder evitarlo mi cuerpo se tenso de nuevo… Demonios ¿es que nunca podre controlar mis reacciones? Ya que estoy segura de que Jasper pudo sentir como me tense, y eso definitivamente no era bueno.

- Si papá – contesto él a la vez que poco a poco me dejaba en la cama ayudándome a sentarme asegurándose que me lastimase lo menos posible.

Cuando estuve sentada en una posición que no fuese tan incómoda me solté de Jasper y sentí como él miedo regresaba paulatinamente así que tratando de calarme mejor busque con mis ojos quien era la persona que hablo hacia unos momentos ya que aunque Jasper le dijese papá la voz se escuchaba muy joven.

De pronto mi vista se poso en un señor alto, rubio, muy guapo tanto que parece galán de cine y porque no decirlo bastante joven, mínimo para tener hijos adolescentes de mi edad, él me sonrió acercándose lentamente.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen – sonrió.

- Mucho gusto Alice Brandon – conteste.

- Bueno por tu cara he de suponer que te sorprende que Jasper me haya llamado papá ¿verdad? – pregunto. No pude evitar sonrojarme al haber sido tan obvia.

- Bueno la verdad, si, es que usted es bastante joven como para tener hijos adolescentes

- Gracias, Alice que amable, pero ni creas no lo soy tanto, de hecho te sorprenderías, pero bueno eso no importa, no por el momento, ya que todos ellos son mis hijos adoptivos, en si falta uno de ellos Edward pero tuvo que salir de la ciudad por unos días, así que no te sorprendas tanto por mi edad – no pude evitar volver a sonrojarme.

- Discúlpeme, no fue mi intención – conteste

- No tienes de que disculparte Alice, ahora pude notar cuando entre que ya mero caes al piso si Jasper no te hubiera atrapado ¿no es así?

- Si, tiene usted razón, me hubiera caído, lo que pasa es que cuando me levante sentí mucho dolor y mi cuerpo no me respondió – trate de disculparme

- Tranquila es normal que sientas dolor, al parecer puedes traer una costilla fracturada, así que te pido de favor que no hagas esfuerzos no es bueno para tu salud – dijo seriamente.

- ¿Una costilla fracturada? ¿Cómo paso eso? – pregunte sorprendida ya que no recordaba nada, sabía que lo que paso en la escuela no era nada bueno pero no podía recordar nada que no fuese estar platicando con Rose en los vestidores.

- Al parecer Emmett te abrazo mucho más fuerte de lo que debía – comento Jasper en tono ¿molesto?

- Ya te dije que no fue mi intención, aparte Alice ya me perdono ¿verdad que si enana? – termino preguntando Emmett inocentemente.

- Emmett – conteste seriamente – Ya te dije que no me digas enana – termine de decir a punto de reírme.

- Ya bajen a cenar, se va a enfriar la cena – se volvió a escuchar la voz de la mujer de hace un momento.

- Hay vamos amor, lo que pasa es que Alice esta algo lastimada – Contesto el recién llegado.

- Bien chicos, es hora de bajar, ¿Alice te parece bien si Jasper te carga y te lleva hasta la cocina? – pregunto Carlisle. Trate de no llenarme de miedo, pero por más tranquila que me haya sentido hace un momento la simple idea de que alguien, en especifico un hombre me tocara me causaba temor, claro que no podía descubrirme ahorita, rechazar su petición sería muy sospechoso.

- ¿No es mucha molestia para ti? – le pregunte a Jasper

- No, no lo es" – contesto seriamente mientras se acercaba nuevamente a mí – sostente de mi cuello para que no te lastimes - me pidió dulcemente – ¿puedo? – pregunto cuando me iba a recoger de las piernas para cargarme por completo.

- Claro – conteste llena de miedo y nervios, el pareció sentirlo ya que intento calmarme

- Tranquila no voy a lastimarte, te llevare con cuidado, si te hago daño o voy muy rápido me dices ¿De acuerdo? – me pidió cuidadosamente.

- De acuerdo – conteste.

Jasper me tomo en sus brazos y caminamos hasta las escaleras bajando por ellas dirigiéndonos hacia la cocina. En ningún momento el falto a su palabra fuimos lo suficientemente despacio como para que yo casi no sintiese dolor. La casa por lo poco que pude observar era sumamente hermosa y con un gusto excelente en la decoración. Y por mucho que me sorprendiera a mí misma, estar en los brazos de Jasper no me aterraba, no del todo completamente hasta podía decir que me la sensación de tranquilidad volvió a mi cuando estuve en sus brazos, sensación que desapareció muy a mi pesar casi por completo cuando me acomodo en la silla y tomo su lugar en la mesa ya servida.

La cena paso sin altibajos, bueno me daba la impresión de que no todos y en especial a Emmett no le gusto del todo la comida porque hizo muecas durante toda la cena y Esme, así se llama la madre adoptiva de ellos, le llamo la atención varias veces por su intento de no cenar y salir de la cocina. Por mi parte y a mi gusto la cena estaba deliciosa no entendía porque tanto escándalo y tantos gestos.

Todo estuvo en calma una vez que acabamos de cenar Jasper me llevo a la sala donde al parecer siempre se juntaban después de cenar y empezó la plática cada uno de los presentes tenía que decir algo importante que le hubiese pasado hoy, al parecer los Cullen acostumbraban a hacer esto a diario porque no vi problema en ninguno de ellos a la hora de hablar, hasta ahora lo más interesante del día había sido cuando Jasper tuvo que traerme a la su casa y de eso yo no recordaba nada.

Cuando llego mi turno estuve indecisa al hablar pues para empezar yo no soy de la familia y para seguir no merecía tantas atenciones de parte de ninguno de ellos, eso sin contar que no tenía idea que decirles, no estaba del todo animada cuando Jasper que estaba sentado a mi lado puso su mano en mi hombro para darme ánimos y contase algo, como en ocasiones anteriores cuando Jasper me toco sentí nuevamente calma y ganas de contar algo, no sabía que decir así que les platique que el día de hoy había llegado a la escuela y que lo mas que llegaba a recordar era estar platicando con Rose y de eso mi mente llegaba al momento en que me desperté en el cuarto de Jasper. Porque para ahora ya sabía que el lugar donde me desperté era la habitación del gemelo de Rose.

No hubo ningún problema hasta que se hicieron cerca de las diez de la noche y Esme dijo que lo mejor sería llevarme a casa o avisarle a mi padre que estaba aquí. Le comente que mi padre todavía no llegaba pero que si quería ir a casa, la verdad había sido un día extenuante tanto física como mentalmente y aunque según los chicos había dormido todo el día me sentía bastante cansada, así que les dije que quería ir a casa, cosa que no les agrado mucho, ya que según Carlisle que es médico me dijo que podía ser peligroso que lastimada estuviera sola, sin contar con que mañana tendría que ir al hospital a hacerme unas radiografías, cosa claro que no haría por mi bebe, pero eso no se lo iba a decir, no al menos delante de todos y que necesitaba descansar.

Yo insistí en el hecho de irme a casa ya que por mas bien que me hubieran tratado no me sentía del todo cómoda ni mucho menos segura como para quedarme en casa de unas personas a la que acabo de conocer, que no tenían porque hacerse cargo de mi. Nadie se veía muy dispuesto a acceder a mi petición hasta que Jasper que se había mantenido en silencio toda la discusión de mi regreso hablo y dijo que él opinaba que era lo mejor ya que seguramente yo no me sentiría a gusto rodeada de personas a las que acabo de conocer… al parecer Jasper o leía mis pensamientos o sentía mis emociones porque era precisamente en lo que pensaba y lo que estaba sintiendo.

Al final y gracias a la intromisión de Jasper todos habían accedido a dejarme ir a mi casa, claro que con condiciones como que Rose se quedaría conmigo y que Jasper y Emmett irían a dejarnos a mi casa, Emmett porque quería despedirse de Rose y Jasper para asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden y hacer que Emmett se regresara a casa con él. También acordamos que mañana después de la escuela Carlisle pasaría por mí para llevarme a consultar argumentando que era sumamente necesario y que si no, no me dejarían ir a casa.

Una vez puesta las condiciones que por cierto no me quedo de otra que aceptar, Rose me dijo que ella se había traído mi coche de la escuela en la salida y que ella se iría con Emmett en su Jeep para poder "despedirse" como dios manda, claro que sabia por lo que había visto que esos dos iban a hacer algo más que despedirse, ya que todos se les quedaron viendo cuando mi amiga dijo esto y se rieron. Pero esto dejaba a ver que yo me iría con Jasper ya que como me habían dicho no estaba todavía en condiciones de manejar hasta que las radiografías saliesen bien, osease que me gustase o no me iría sola con Jasper a mi casa, y por más tranquila que me sintiese con él, me llenaba de miedo compartir un espacio tan cerrado como un coche con un chico, pero claro la apariencia ante todo y no me quedo de otra más que aceptar los términos.

Jasper me llevo al coche en brazos nuevamente, me sorprendía el hecho que me cargara con tanta tranquilidad como si no pesase más que un gramo, siendo que pesaba cuarenta y cinco kilos si no es que mas, pero a él parecía no afectarle en lo más mínimo mi peso ya que me llevaba con sumo cuidado como si pudiera romperme en cualquier momento.

Una vez en acomodada en el coche nos dirigimos a mi casa, le di la dirección a Jasper y este la puso en el localizador del carro, no creí que lo necesitara pero lo hizo y tratando de aligerar el ambiente que se sentía algo tenso porque yo me estaba muriendo de miedo, me pregunto qué música me gustaba y comenzamos a platicar bastante a gusto y aunque el miedo no se iba, me sentía mucho más tranquila al ver que Jasper no intentaba propasarse ni nada por el estilo, sino que al contrario se comportaba como todo un caballero.

Después de más de media hora llegamos a casa y no porque estuviese muy lejos sino porque Jasper iba bastante lento argumentando que me podía lastimar si iba más rápido y sucedía algo. Cuando llegamos él se bajo para abrir la cochera y como si se tratase de magia la sensación de bienestar desapareció, no sabía si eran imaginaciones mías pero cada vez que Jasper estaba cerca o me tocaba me sentía mejor, claro que debían ser imaginaciones mías o mi cerebro tratando de brindarle calma a mi cuerpo de alguna manera.

Después de estacionar el coche Jasper se dirigió a mi puerta la abrió y me pidió las llaves de la casa para abrir y así no batallar a la hora de entrar. Se las di con un poco de recelo, me sentía insegura, y por más que quisiese tenerle confianza una parte de mi gritaba que me alejase antes de que intentase hacerme algún daño o tratarme como esos tipos, me estremecí ante el simple recuerdo, si hubiese estado sola seguro hubiera empezado a llorar pero tenía compañía así que reprimí el deseo con una sonrisa falsa y le di las llaves. Él abrió la casa y luego me cargo hasta llevarme a la sala y acomodarme para esperar a Rose y Emmett.

No tenía muchas ganas de hablar me sentía lo bastante débil como para no poder guardar por mucho más tiempo las apariencias, así que le pedí me pasase el control de la pantalla y la prendí, estuve buscando por varios canales hasta que encontré en un canal para niños una película que me gustaba y me hacía reír mucho "Juego de Gemelas" preguntándole a Jasper si le molestaba que le dejase hay, cuando el negó la cabeza me acosté lentamente en el sillón y me puse a ver la película que recién iniciaba, lo último que recuerdo de la película fue cuando las gemelas hacen que su madre pierda el avión regreso a Londres, ya que estaba tan cansada que me debí haber quedado dormida.

No sentí cuando llegaron Rose y Emmett ni cuando Jasper me llevo a la habitación que le dije era mía. Solo recuerdo que gracias a dios por primera vez desde que esos tipos me violaron no tuve pesadillas donde volvía a revivir todo lo que me hicieron, cosa que agradecía bastante ya que no hubiera sabido cómo explicarle mis gritos y me llanto a Rose que se quedo en la habitación contigua a la mía.

Lo que sí recuerdo de mis sueños es que el nombre de Jasper Whitlock se repetía una y otra vez al igual que unos profundos ojos rojos pero que por alguna extraña razón ya no me inspiraban miedo, sino al contrario me hacían sentir protegida, no entendía del todo bien mi repetitivo sueño ya que lo soñé varias veces durante el transcurso de la noche, seguramente las experiencias en el día me había afectado mi percepción.

A las seis de la mañana me despertó la voz de Rosalie diciéndome que ya era hora de que le levantara y muy a mi pesar abrí los ojos, había descansado tan bien que tenía ganas de seguir dormida, pero sabía que esa no era una opción si no quería más problemas con mi padre. Muy a mi pesar Rose me preparo el baño y sin poder resistirme, pese a que lo intente argumentando que no era necesario me ayudo a desvestirme cuando grite debido al dolor que sentí al moverme bruscamente para quitarme la ropa.

Ella se me quedo viendo seriamente los moretones y después de meditarlo un rato me pregunto qué me había pasado, a lo que atine a decirle que me había caído por las escaleras en Philadelphia, no estoy segura si me creyó o no pero ella solo asintió y ya no hizo más preguntas desviando el tema diciéndome que Jasper y Emmett pasarían por nosotros a las siete en punto.

Me tarde un rato en el baño ya que como es costumbre los recuerdos regresaron y por ende las lagrimas también, me sentía tan mal, tan sucia que no quería salir de la tina a pesar de que Rose me dijo varias veces que se nos hacia tarde, pero no podía controlar mi llanto y no quería que ella me viese así, después de mucho tiempo de estar llorando metida en mis recuerdos escuche la voz de Jasper diciéndome que si estaba bien, esto me arranco de mi letargo ya que nuevamente no pude controlar mi miedo, cuando me calme un poco y luego de respirar varias veces profundo le conteste que si, pasados unos minutos cuando pude controlarme completamente le grite a Rose pidiéndole ayuda, ella no tardo ni treinta segundos en aparecer para ayudarme a salir de la bañera así como a vestirme, maquillarme y arreglarme esto lo hizo sin hacer ni una pregunta, ni siquiera por el moretón que tenía en el rostro debido al golpe de mi padre. Yo no sabía si el silencio y aceptación de Rose sin hacer mas preguntas era bueno o malo ya que su rostro solo reflejaba preocupación…. pero me sentía agradecida por su discreción, pues debió suponer que el golpe de la cara era debido a "mi caída por las escaleras"

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

_**Y bien que les pareció en capi? les gusto?  
Creen que Rose sospeche lo que le paso a Alice?  
Que creen que pase con Alice & Jasper?  
Que creen que pasara en el hospital?  
Porque creen que Alice sueña el nombre de Jasper y ve sus ojos rojos?_

_*Aclaración: Edward no ha estado cerca de Alice ni le ha puesto la suficiente atención como para saber lo que le paso*  
Esto lo aclaro porque ya van varios rews donde lo preguntan... Espero y les sirva la info..._

_Y bueno pliss dejen su opinión como dije ya tengo el siguiente capi.. así que ahora si podre cumplir la tablita.. y aquí esta_

_1 a 10 rew – 1 mes para actualizar.  
11 a 20 rews – 15 días.  
21 a 30 rews – 1 semana.  
40 rew en adelante actualizo en un día…_

_Se despide de ustedes Setsuna, cuídense. Y Bueno ya saben de ustedes depende cuando subo el siguiente capi, que ya está escrito :)_

_Y Pliss dejen un rew, recuerden los rews adelgazan… y mucho!_

_Por cierto a quien desee agregarme mi correo es mary _ helenn live . com . mx (Claro sin espacios)**_

* * *

Y bueno siendo las _**11:11** _pm del 28 de junio del 2013 hora de México subo el capi editado, espero les guste las pequeñas modificaciones que hice.

Les quiere

_**Setsuna Halliwell Whitlock.**_


	12. Sorpresas y Noticias Editado

**Bien aquí es donde aclaro que los personajes no son míos son de Meyer ¬¬ y que ella es inmensamente rica por escribir de ellos mas sin embargo yo soy pobre hago esto sin fines de lucro :) Y bueno es que algún día Jasper será TODO MIO :D... y como hoy es mi Cumple años numero 20 pues solo les digo que Jasper es mío... (No le digan a Meyer ¬¬)**

* * *

_Hola a todas..._

_disculpen por la tardanza y sin más que decir las dejo con el capitulo!_

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior: **_

A las seis de la mañana me despertó la voz de Rosalie diciéndome que ya era hora de que le levantara y muy a mi pesar abrí los ojos, había descansado tan bien que tenía ganas de seguir dormida, pero sabía que esa no era una opción si no quería más problemas con mi padre. Muy a mi pesar Rose me preparo el baño y sin poder resistirme, pese a que lo intente argumentando que no era necesario me ayudo a desvestirme cuando grite debido al dolor que sentí al moverme bruscamente para quitarme la ropa.

Ella se me quedo viendo seriamente los moretones y después de meditarlo un rato me pregunto qué me había pasado, a lo que atine a decirle que me había caído por las escaleras en Philadelphia, no estoy segura si me creyó o no pero ella solo asintió y ya no hizo más preguntas desviando el tema diciéndome que Jasper y Emmett pasarían por nosotros a las siete en punto.

Me tarde un rato en el baño ya que como es costumbre los recuerdos regresaron y por ende las lagrimas también, me sentía tan mal, tan sucia que no quería salir de la tina a pesar de que Rose me dijo varias veces que se nos hacia tarde, pero no podía controlar mi llanto y no quería que ella me viese así, después de mucho tiempo de estar llorando metida en mis recuerdos escuche la voz de Jasper diciéndome que si estaba bien, esto me arranco de mi letargo ya que nuevamente no pude controlar mi miedo, cuando me calme un poco y luego de respirar varias veces profundo le conteste que si, pasados unos minutos cuando pude controlarme completamente le grite a Rose pidiéndole ayuda, ella no tardo ni treinta segundos en aparecer para ayudarme a salir de la bañera así como a vestirme, maquillarme y arreglarme esto lo hizo sin hacer ni una pregunta, ni siquiera por el moretón que tenía en el rostro debido al golpe de mi padre. Yo no sabía si el silencio y aceptación de Rose sin hacer más preguntas era bueno o malo ya que su rostro solo reflejaba preocupación…. pero me sentía agradecida por su discreción, pues debió suponer que el golpe de la cara era debido a "mi caída por las escaleras"

* * *

"**SORPRESAS Y NOTICIAS"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Después de que Alice acepto que la llevase al comedor en brazos la cena paso relativamente tranquila sin ningún contra tiempo, claro a excepción de Emmett haciendo muecas y cara de disgusto por estar teniendo que cenar comida humana la cual ni nos llenaba y casi ni nos gustaba, también estoy seguro que si lo estaba haciendo era porque no tenía opción ya que si no hizo ninguna escena seria fue porque sabía que su dulce esposa no está muy contenta con él todavía y por supuesto que no se arriesgaría a que cumpliese su palabra de dejarlo en abstinencia.

Pero en cambio para mí y pese a que no soy gran seguidor de aparentar que somos una familia normal la cena me resulto bastante reveladora ya que para mi gran sorpresa descubrí que gracias a la empatía especial que tengo con Alice pude disfrutar la comida, claro estoy seguro que no tanto como ella pero si mucho más de lo que lo había hecho en los últimos ciento cincuenta años.

Después de la cena y una vez arreglado el comedor nos fuimos a la sala a platicar como "familia" cosa que hacíamos cada noche desde hace ya varias décadas ya que a Carlisle y Esme les gusta que mucho que tengamos esta tradición humana, que si bien al principio cuando me uní al aquelarre lo encontraba bastante absurdo conforme a pasado el tiempo me he dado cuenta que esta simple acción nos hace estar más unidos, también provoca que nuestros afectos sean mucho más sólidos y fuertes que cualquier otro clan donde haya visto o estado antes.

También me percate de que Alice se empezó a sentir más cómoda conforme cada uno de nosotros compartíamos con los demás miembros de la familia nuestro día. Aunque se puso algo tensa y nerviosa cuando fue su turno para hablar aunque con todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy era de esperarse alguna reacción así de su parte pues claramente este no había sido el mejor día de su vida.

Así pasamos gran parte de la tarde-noche hasta que Esme se dio cuenta de que ya era lo bastante tarde como para que Alice no estuviese en su casa así que nos empezamos a poner de acuerdo sobre qué hacer con ella claro que Alice pretendía irse a sola a casa y Carlisle que se quedase por su salud al final tras interceder varias veces por ella al sentir sus emociones tan variadas e intensas decidimos que la llevaríamos a casa Rose, Emmett y yo, así también se decidió que Rose se quedaría con ella para cuidarla o por si se le ofrecía algo.

Tras un par de cosas más y Emmett y Rosalie discutir inaudiblemente para Alice se decidió que ella se iría conmigo ya que la pareja necesitaba algo e privacidad para arreglar ciertos asuntos, aunque por el bien de Alice se le hizo creer que iban a "Despedirse" ya que no podrían pasar la noche juntos como estaban más que acostumbrados a hacerlo.

Lleve a Alice a casa y tras ver que mis hermanos se entretenían más de la cuenta y que tenía que cubrir las apariencias con Alice y esperar a que mi hermana llegase para "irme" nos pusimos a ver la tele una vez que acomode a Alice en el sillón y ella empezó a pasar los canales hasta encontrar algo que le gustase, para mi sorpresa nuevamente se detuvo en un canal de niños y se puso a ver una película de unas niñas gemelas que al parecer no era la primera vez que la veía pues se sabía de memoria muchos de los diálogos y sin necesidad de que interviniese mucho en su estado de ánimo ella se reía sola de lo que pasaba en la película.

El sueño venció a Alice antes de que se acabase la película aunque claro que era normal pues ya era algo noche y ella había tenido un día bastante pesado. Me di cuenta de que Rosalie y Emmett no llegaban así que desidia hablarles y conseguí que apagasen los teléfonos (¬¬) tras meditarlo un poco mientras me aseguraba de que Alice estuviese completamente dormida la tome con mucho cuidado en mis brazos y la lleve a su cuarto acostándola suavemente para dejarla descansar un poco de todo esto.

Mis hermanos llegaron después de las cuatro de la madrugada y sin hacer ruido se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Alice pues ahí me encontraba yo, ya que pasado un rato de que Alice se durmió sus emociones empezaron a cambiar drásticamente haciendo que fuese a tranquilizarla, ella se quedo tranquila sin mucho batallar y decidí no arriesgarme y quedarme allí con ella cuidando que estuviese tranquila y estable en sus emociones tal y como Carlisle había dicho argumentando que era lo mejor para ella y el bebe.

Al parecer Rose y Emmett no habían arreglado las cosas pues se sentía el ambiente un poco tenso entre ellos cosa que era bastante normal y que por lo general no duraba más de un día. Rosalie me cuestiono el porqué estaba en el cuarto de Alice haciéndome que le contase del cambio de emociones de ella, mi hermana me miro fijamente y tras un minuto donde sus emociones me decían que sentía empatía por Alice fijo su atención en Emmett haciendo que sus sentimientos cambiasen nuevamente dándome a ver que me estaba ocultando algo y aunque le pregunte que era ella me ignoro completa y monumentalmente.

Cerca de las seis de la mañana mi celular vibro, al contestar Carlisle me dijo que era urgente que me dirigiese a la casa que tenía que hablar con nosotros y que dejásemos que Rosalie se encargase de Alice. Una vez que colgué mi hermana asintió pues de seguro se trataba algo de Edward y tras unos instantes en los cuales se cambio de ropa empezó a mover a Alice para que se despertara cuando ella empezó a abrir los ojos la solté cuidadosamente y manipulando el ambiente para que ella no sintiese el cambio tan drástico mientras me acomodaba en el piso al otro lado de la cama escondiéndome.

Cuando Rose la despertó por completo y la llevo al baño me dirigí hacia la ventana dando un salto me uní a Emmett quien ya me esperaba afuera y salimos a toda velocidad a casa para ver qué era lo que se le ofrecía a Carlisle y nos dijese que era eso tan importante que tenía que decirnos aunque por algún extraño motivo sentía que lo que tenía que decirnos no iba a ser de mi completo agrado.

Llegamos a casa en menos de cinco minutos y Esme y Carlisle ya nos esperaban sentados en la sala, me di cuenta al instante que lo que nos dirían no nos gustaría ni a Emmett ni a mi pues sus emociones eran de preocupación e ¿incertidumbre? Cosa que no me gusto nada pues estaba seguro que algo no iba bien ya que ellos no solían tener ese estado de ánimo casi nunca.

- Por favor, siéntense – Pidió Carlisle y supe que mis sospechas no andaban del todo mal.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Pregunte inseguro de querer escuchar la respuesta volteándolos a ver fijamente a los dos aligerando el ambiente que se había vuelto en un segundo bastante tenso.

- Si que es lo que pasa y porque no pude quedarme con mi Rosie – Pregunto Emmett tratando de que todo se tranquilizara. Carlisle respiro profundo y un mal presentimiento me invadió por completo, la última vez que lo había escuchado respirar así me había dicho lo del embarazo de _mi Alice._

- Carlisle… Esme – Dije inseguramente tratándolos de alentar a que dijeran algo.

- Jasper, Emmett supongo que recuerdan que hace mas o menos unos tres años ayude a un abogado en Philadelphia con un caso de una paciente que su esposo la maltrataba y que ocupaba testigos y testificación mía – Pregunto seriamente, no entendía bien a que venía esto pues si recordaba bien eso pues habíamos salido en los periódicos cuando se gano el caso cosa que para tratar de no llamar la atención era bastante malo.

- Si lo recuerdo – Conteste y vi como Emmett asentía conmigo

- Pero eso que tiene que ver con él porque estamos aquí – Pregunto mi hermano robándome las palabras de la boca.

- Verán, como a eso de las cinco cuarenta de la mañana recibimos una llamada de Gabriel, el abogado al que Carlisle ayudo – Susurro Esme algo intranquila tomando la mano de su esposo fuertemente, seguía sin entender muy bien esto.

- La verdad es que no entiendo esto que tiene que ver ¿Sospecha algo de lo que somos o que pasa? Porque si sospecha algo tendremos que hacer algo con él antes de que los Vulturi se enteren y quieran intervenir – Dije algo desorientado sin comprender que pasaba y con la sensación de que se me estaba escapando algo.

- Jasper, ¿Recuerdas el nombre completo de Gabriel? – Pregunto Esme mirándome fijamente y luego volteando a ver a Carlisle.

- No, la verdad es que no, no le prestó atención a los humanos y menos me aprendo sus nombres – Respondí con sinceridad y mis padres se voltearon a ver complejamente – Pero no entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver el nombre de ese abogado?

- Si... que tiene que ver como se llame ese humano y porque tendríamos que recordar sus nombres – Cuestiono Emmett que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia pues esto era confuso

- Jasper, el nombre de completo de Gabriel es Gabriel Brandon ¿Te suena conocido? – Dijo Carlisle dirigiéndose a mí con un tono tranquilizador y como si se tratase algo obvio un deja-vu me hizo entender las cosas "_Mi nombre es Marie Alice Brandon"_escuche la voz de Alice reproducirse en mi cabeza nuevamente como si se tratase de una película.

- Estas desciendo que ese humano es… - empecé a decir sacando conclusiones que esperaba que fuesen erronas pues ni eran verdad no entendía el porqué el padre de Alice le había llamando.

- Haber aquí alguien quiere explicarme que tiene el apellido de ese humano – pidió Emmett al perder la paciencia y no entender de que estábamos hablando.

- Si, Jasper, Gabriel Brandon es el padre de Alice – Sentencio Carlisle contestándonos a Emmett y a mí.

- Pero no entiendo ¿Carlisle para que te quería el papa de la pequeña humana que parece hada? – Pregunto mi hermano ganándose una mirada envenenada cuando le dijo hada a mi Alice... Aunque yo tampoco entendía para que quisiera ese humano a Carlisle y solo me quede mirándolo esperando su respuesta, mi padre volvió a respirar profundo antes de hablar y la sensación de que sus palabras no me gustarían volvió a mí fuertemente.

- Lo que les voy a decir es muy serio y se supone que debe ser confidencial pero debido a que a los dos les afectara de alguna o otra manera si ella acepta mi sugerencia creo que lo mejor es que lo sepan antes de que lo platique con Alice – Empezó a decir Carlisle pero se vio interrumpido nuevamente por Emmett

-¿Y porque me tendría que afectar a mi? – Pregunto mi hermano algo trastornado por la situación.

- Emmett calla y deja de interrumpir a las personas esto es muy serio – Dijo Esme un tanto molesta por las continuas interrupciones del grandulón.

-Bien como decía, el padre de Alice se puso en contacto conmigo – Carlisle guardo silencio un momento antes de continuar – Verán, él ya sabe del embarazo de Alice, ella se lo dijo… - Volvió a guardar silencio un momento mientras mi cerebro trataba de adelantarse a las palabras de mi padre – Él me localizo para pedirme que convenciera a Alice de que se practicase un aborto – Concluyo mientras nos daba un momento para analizar sus palabras.

Sabía que el tema del aborto no era sencillo en esta familia y entendía perfectamente la seriedad del tema para Carlisle y Emmett pues sus esposas deseaban más que nada en el mundo ser madres… pero si Alice no lo deseaba… no le veía ningún problema, hasta que caí el cuenta de que Carlisle había dicho "Convencer a Alice"

-Haber Carlisle ¿Cómo que convencer a Alice? ¿Qué acaso ella quiere tener al bebe? – Pregunte tratando de calmarme a mí mismo pues no quería perder la calma y que el ambiente se volviese tenso… pero había una pregunta más importante… ¿Acaso el padre de Alice sabia de quién era ese bebe? Me quede observando unos minutos a Carlisle esperando una respuesta mientras me daba cuenta del problema que teníamos pues estaba claro que a Esme no le agradaba esto y podría jurar que Rose mataría a Carlisle antes de que convenciese a Alice de que abortara.

- Veras Jasper, según Gabriel su hija quiere tener al bebe que dictando sus palabras "no sabe ni de quien es" – Agrego seriamente mientras sentía como sus palabras golpeaban fuertemente en mi haciendo que cerrase los ojos… no podía creer esto... no de Alice…

- ¿Como que "no sabe ni de quien es"? – Pregunte tratando de sonar calmado.

- Jasper… según Gabriel, Alice no sabe de quién es el bebe – Me contesto preocupadamente – Hijo, que ella no sepa de quien es el bebe o que se haya entregado a alguien que no conocía no significa que sea una mala persona – dijo mi padre tratando de suavizar las cosas pues aunque ya no estábamos en el siglo XIX ni XX y tener varias parejas sexuales antes del matrimonio era normal nosotros habíamos pasado mucho tiempo con costumbres muy diferentes y era algo difícil aceptar por completo estas libertades en cuanto a la sexualidad de las personas.

- Y a quien le importa de quien sea ese bebe – hablo Emmett por primera vez en un rato – Carlisle sabes cómo reaccionara Rose si se entera que trataras de convencer a Alice de que aborte… Eso sería muy duro para mi esposa… Sin contar que primero nos mata antes de que permita que la duende aborte... Así que discúlpame pero te pediré de la manera más racional que no hagas caso a los alegatos de ese tipo y no le digas la pequeña duendecillo que aborte – Pidió Emmett seriamente aunque sin dejarle de poner apodos a Alice.

Me quede pensando un momento esto era un caos ya no sabía que me dolía más que Alice tuviese pareja o que ella se hubiera entregado a cualquiera… y aunque estaba seguro que iba demasiado rápido en esto no podía ignorar mis sentimientos… después de todo eran parte de ser inmortal, cuando uno encontraba a su pareja era por siempre. Aunque si lo pensaba creo que me dolía más pensar que ella amase a alguien o al menos esa sería la opción más dolorosa a largo plazo.

- Carlisle, estoy de acuerdo con Emmett, creo que no deberías pedirle a Alice que abortase, si ella quiere tener al bebe hay que respetar su decisión- Concluí tajantemente pues primero era ella y luego lo demás.

Seguimos conversando por alrededor de casi una hora más hasta que llegamos a la conculcación de que Carlisle le haría el comentario a Alice pero que no la trataría de convencer ni la presionaría para que ella abortase. Tras dar por concluida esta plática subimos a cambiarnos rápidamente para pasar por Alice y Rose e ir a la escuela. Tome el Aston de Edward y nos fuimos por las chicas pues Emmett había dejado el Jeep en casa de Alice.

Una vez que llegamos me di cuenta de que Rose estaba esperándonos afuera con preocupación, me baje del carro y sentí con mas fuerzas los sentimientos de Alice entendiendo en un instante porque Rose tenía ese rostro ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Pregunte alarmado mientras que sin esperar respuesta intente subir pero mi hermana me detuvo el paso

- Alice se está bañando Jasper – Dijo concluyentemente – Pero estoy preocupada lleva hay dentro casi una hora y ha estado llorando todo este tiempo – Agrego mi hermana con consternación… y si no fuera porque quería saber que le pasaba a Alice me hubiesen sorprendido los sentimientos tan puros de Rosalie

- ¿Y porque no la has sacado de ahí? – Pregunte tratando de controlar mi reciente enfado ante su irresponsabilidad.

- Porque se supone que soy humana así que no puedo escuchar su llanto idiota – Contesto recuperando un poco su frialdad ante su molestia por mi reacción.

- Pues dile que ya vamos tarde – Conteste intentando dar una solución.

- Ya se lo dije y me dijo que si queríamos que nos adelantásemos – Contesto ella preocupándose otra vez.

Fruncí el ceño ante su contestación, podía sentir claramente cada una de las emociones de Alice, había demasiado dolor y tristeza en ella como para preocuparme por algo más que no fuese su bienestar en estos momentos.

- Muy bien pues no me quedare con los brazos cruzados así que Rosalie déjame pasar, le preguntare si está bien y dependiendo de su respuesta veré luego que hacer – Dije tratando de sonar firme y menos preocupado de lo que estaba en realidad.

Subí a la habitación a velocidad vampírica seguido de mis "hermanos". Al entrar al cuarto sentí como las emociones de Alice me golpeaban más fuertemente que antes tal y como había sucedido ayer en el gimnasio – Alice ¿Estás bien? – Pregunte tratando de que mi voz saliese amable y fuertemente para que ella pudiese escucharme sin ningún problema.

Mas sin embargo apenas y mis palabras llegaron a sus oídos la habitación se lleno de miedo además de su tristeza y dolor, suspire profundo no acababa de entender porque cada vez que hablaba Alice acababa sintiendo miedo, digo y aunque no era para menos considerando que éramos vampiros que estuviese controlando la atmosfera del ambiente debería ayudar en algo pero no lo hacía. Pasaron unos minutos para que Alice controlara su llanto y contestase que estaba bien, cosa que era por demás una gran mentira mas si ella no nos permitía ayudarla nosotros al aparentar ser simples humanos no podíamos hacer mucho al respecto.

Pasaron un par de minutos para cuando Alice le pidió ayuda a Rose y mi hermana corrió a ayudarla, después de más o menos quince minutos salió del baño con Alice ya arreglada y maquillada bastante bien pues de haber sido humano no notaria que había estado llorando por largo rato, pero había algo en la mirada de Rose cuando me voltio a ver después de salir de la habitación que me decía que había algo importante que me estaba ocultando.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

El día de hoy había sido muy largo en la escuela pues muy a mi pesar y tras perder la primera hora nos dejaron quedarnos y entrar a la segunda clase del día que fue historia y la cual compartía con Jasper, por alguna razón me sentía tranquila al estar con él pero no podía desvanecer la sensación de miedo que me embargaba desde que habían abusado de mi esos tipos.

Lo peor del día fue cuando nos mandaron llamar al auditorio de la secundaria y nos avisaron que a partir de mañana y para el resto del año escolar compartiríamos parejas en todas las materias, en pocas palabras nos pusieron en equipos en los cuales íbamos a compartir todos los trabajos de todas las materias que nos faltasen por cruzar. No lo podía creer, en definitiva la mala suerte me rondaba y casi me dé un ataque cuando escuche que las parejas serian hombre-mujer y rogaba porque yo todavía no apareciera en las listas, pero en definitiva dios debía odiarme pues cuando razone que los maestros ya me habían tomado asistencia supuse que no me escaparía de esto.

Los maestros empezaron a nombrar a los alumnos hombres y las parejas que ellos tendían, cuando dijeron "Cullen Edward" y "Blummer Anahí" me di cuenta de que a él no lo conocía pues andaba de viaje y también razone que el siguiente seria Emmett y que por los apellidos me tocaría compartir equipo con él, esto provoco en mi bastante miedo pues aunque Emmett fuese muy amable y divertido no podía evitar recordar a los tipos esos.

Sorpresa me lleve cuando nombraron a Emmett con Rosalie, no entendí muy bien pero antes de que fuese capaz de preguntar el porqué uno de los maestros dijo que ellos serian la única excepción ya que Emmett no trabajaba con nadie más que no fuese su novia y que no querían que alguien reprobase por su culpa cosa que hizo que Rosalie lo voltease a ver muy molesta, apenas iba a rodar los ojos por la cara que Emmett había puesto cuando escuche como nombraban a Jasper haciendo que lo voltease a ver pero nuevamente antes de que pudiese decir algo escuche a otro de los profesores diciendo mi nombre y que yo sería su pareja en todo lo que quedaba del año.

Me di cuenta una vez que se acabo la junta que todas las chicas querían haber quedado con uno de los chicos "Cullen" y que nos miraban con desprecio a Anahí y a mí por ser las compañeras de Edward y de Jasper. El día después de eso fue un caos pues mientras los maestros nos habían tenido ahí y tras asignarnos a grupos debíamos ir a los salones a que nos dieran un horario me di cuenta de que había quedado en el mismo grupo con Edward y Anahí pero para mi mala suerte Rose y Emmett estaban en otro aunque en el receso averigüe que compartía casi todas las clases con el grupo en el que estaba Rose, también me di cuenta de que en las clases que no estuviera Rose con nosotros iba a estar su hermano Edward y Anahí compartiendo la materia con Jasper y conmigo.

Al salir de la escuela no estaba ya segura de que era lo que pesaba más en mi si el cansancio físico, mental o emocional aunque estaba segura que estaban muy parejos y a pesar de que en contra casi de mi voluntad Jasper me había llevado cargando a las materias que había que subir más de un piso me sentía exhausta además de que el dolor se volvía mas intenso si hacía cualquier esfuerzo, esto provocaba que estuviera agotada y eso sin contar que como habíamos quedado Carlisle estaba esperándome en el coche al acabarse la ultima hora.

No estaba muy segura de subirme con él a un carro sola pero si quería seguí cubriendo las apariencias debía hacerlo, así que tras meditarlo un momento y decirle a Jasper y Rose que no era necesario que me acompañasen subí al coche con el Dr. Cullen sentándome en el asiento del copiloto. Carlisle noto que estaba tensa y trato de aligerar el ambiente preguntándome como había estado mi día, a lo cual respondí con la verdad diciéndole que bastante cansado y contándole detalles de lo ocurrido e informándole que era la compañera de Jasper y que Rosalie y Emmett estaban en el mismo equipo porque según los maestros Emmett no trabajaba si no era con Rosalie, cosa que al recordar me volvió a dar gracia y empecé a reír un poco más relajada mientras Carlisle fruncía el ceño y decía algo así como que Emmett nunca aprendía.

Llegamos al hospital mucho antes de lo que hubiese deseado pues sabía que no podía hacerme la radiografía y que tendría que explicarle a Carlisle el porqué sin romper en llanto o perder mi autocontrol de mi misma al igual que de la situación.

Carlisle me ayudo a bajarme del coche y si bien evite casi todo contacto visual y corporal mientras llegábamos a su consultorio una vez que estuvimos dentro y me pidió que me sentase no pude huir de su mirada por mucho tiempo, me tomo datos generales como mi nombre, edad domicilio etc. y luego me pidió que me recostase en la camilla que tenia atrás mío. Me llene de pánico al escuchar su petición pero él se puso a mi lado guiándome hasta donde debía acostarme, cosa que muy a mi pesar hice pues no quería que descubriese la verdad o sospechase algo.

- Muy bien Alice, primero que nada me gustaría que respiraras profundo y te tranquilizaras que no te voy a inyectar ni nada por el estilo – Me dijo con una sonrisa y una amabilidad en el rostro que no había visto nunca antes en ninguna otra persona. Hice lo que me pidió varias veces hasta que empecé a sentirme un poco más tranquila y con mis emociones a raya, cuando él vio que me destense un poco sonrió nuevamente – Ahora gustaría que me dijeras donde es exactamente donde sientes el dolor – Pregunto tranquilamente y con cuidado lleve mis manos a mi costado derecho señalándole donde exactamente sentía dolor, el me observo por un momento y tas meditarlo volvió a hablar – Puedo pedirte de favor que levantes tu blusa un poco para ver si traes algún moretón y si es así checar que no sea algún hueso roto – Pidió con amabilidad y nuevamente toda calma se esfumo de mi provocando que me enderezase lo más rápido que pude pues no fui capaz de controlarme ante la idea de que me viese o me tocase.

- No servirá de nada que haga ese chequeo – Dije tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible pero fallando en el intento. Él me miro fijamente un segundo antes de hablar.

- ¿Por qué dices que no servirá de nada Alice? – Pregunto con curiosidad. No sabía que decirle pero entendía a la perfección que lo mejor sería decirle de mi embarazo para que se fuera olvidando de hacerme alguna radiografía.

- Porque aunque tuviese algún hueso quebrado no pienso hacerme ninguna radiografía – Conteste intentando mantener la calma pero sin éxito alguno pues mi voz salió en un tono un poco más agresivo de lo que pretendía que fuese. Carlisle me miro intranquilo por un momento antes de volver a dirigirse a mí.

- Y se puede saber Alice porque no te harás la radiografía – Pregunto mirando fijamente mientras permanecía en calma. Suspire profundo pues había llegado la hora de enfrentar la verdad y decírsela a Carlisle aunque…

- Esto no es fácil para mí y le pediré de favor que quede entre usted y yo como médico- paciente – pedí mientras reunía el valor suficiente para decírselo, una vez que el asintió volví a respirar profundo mientras sentía como unas lagrimas empezaban a resbalar por mi rostro – Estoy embarazada – Dije al fin bajando la mirada y con la voz completamente quebrada.

- Alice un embarazo no es nada de lo que tengas que avergonzarte – Dijo tras un breve silencio, levante mi mirada un poco pues sabía que tenía toda la razón un embarazo no era algo de lo que avergonzarse lo que me llenaba de pena era la razón de mi embarazo y lo que me habían hecho – Además Alice para serte sincero ya sabía que estas embarazada – agrego seriamente provocando que lo voltease a ver a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo...? – Ni siquiera acabe la pregunta de lo sorprendida que estaba pero sin lugar a dudas el había entendido lo que quería cuestionarle.

- Veras Alice, muy temprano en la mañana tu padre se comunico conmigo, da la casualidad que lo conozco de hace más de un par de años y cuando él supo que yo estaba de medico de planta aquí me hablo para pedirme un favor – Empezó a contar pero su voz se iba haciendo cada vez más fría al igual que su mirada, no entendía muy bien esto, pero mi don me decía que no era bueno.

- ¿Qué favor le pidió mi padre? – Pregunte seriamente tratando de recuperar mi voz, él suspiro y su mirada se hizo más fría aun que antes.

- Tú padre me pidió que te convenciese que lo mejor es que no tengas a ese be…- Empecé a escucharlo pero en cuanto entendí lo que me diría lo interrumpí.

- Discúlpame Carlisle – Dije ya sin ocultar mi llanto pues no tenia caso – Voy a tener a mi bebe se oponga quien se oponga así que te pido _por favor_ que no trates de convencerme pues será inútil que lo intentes, no cambiare de opinión – sentencie casi gritando poniéndome de pie y alejándome un poco de él.

- Tranquila Alice no tienes porque reaccionar así, yo no voy a hacer lo que me pidió tu padre si no es tu deseo, te lo comento para que sepas que él no quiere que tengas a ese ser y que hará lo posible por evitarlo – Agrego en un tono preocupado Carlisle mientras con cuidado se acercaba a mí, posiblemente no quería que reaccionara mas nuevamente.

- Lo sé, y le agradezco que me lo diga, pero si le pasa algo a mi bebe por su culpa… - Calle pues no sabía que decir, yo no era alguien que supiera odiar o que le guardase rencor a las demás personas pero si alguien le hacía daño a mi bebe se las vería conmigo.

- Ahora Alice será mejor que vayas al baño y te cambies para que te cheque a ti y al bebe – Agrego un poco más tranquilo cuando me vio un poco más relajada, pero evidentemente la idea de que me checase no estaba en mis planes y sin poderlo evitar el miedo se apodero de mi de una manera que no podía controlarlo así que me aleje de él rápidamente otra vez quedando contra la puerta cerrada…

- No… por favor… no – Dije en un susurro que creí inaudible pero para mi gran sorpresa él si lo había escuchado pues alzo las manos abiertas y empezó a retroceder un poco mientras me pedía que me calmara pero no podía el miedo era mucho más grande que yo y la simple idea de que me fuera a ver o tocar hacia que quisiera salir corriendo de ahí.

Me había sentado en el suelo mientras abrazaba mis piernas en mis manos hundiendo mi cabeza en ellas tratando de controlar mi miedo y buscando alguna explicación lógica a mi comportamiento – No... No quiero que mates a mi bebe... no… - dije llorando aun mas fuerte cuando se me ocurrió que me podía querer checar para luego practicarme el aborto. Estaba casi en shock me había recargado en la pared al lado de la puerta mientras trataba inútilmente de recuperar la calma cuando escuche como tocaban la puerta del consultorio.

- ¿Quien? Pregunto Carlisle sin bajar las manos en espera de que yo me calmase.

- Soy yo papá puedo pasar – escuche que preguntaba la voz de Jasper.

- Tranquila si no deseas que te cheque no lo hare, ahora hare pasar a Jasper ¿sí? – Pregunto y aunque deseaba decirle que no, no me quedo otra que asentir la cabeza pues ya había sido suficiente espectáculo el día de hoy – Pasa hijo – Respondió Carlisle en tono fuerte bajando sus manos hacia sus costados y provocándome otro ataque de ansiedad y miedo en el proceso pues por alguna razón no lograba controlar mis emociones.

Cuando Jasper entro al consultorio la puerta topo conmigo provocando que mi nuevo compañero de trabajos me voltease a ver y se agachara preocupado hacia donde yo estaba - ¿Qué pasa Alice? – pregunto con una preocupación sincera en su rostro y sin poder contenerme más sin entender tampoco el porqué lo hacía me enderece un poco y lo abrace fuertemente pues por alguna extraña razón me sentía tranquila a su lado.

Jasper me devolvió el abrazo rápidamente y como si se tratase de magia sentí como mi cuerpo se iba relajando poco a poco en los brazos de quien podría decir después de esto que era mi nuevo amigo. Jasper espero que me calmase un poco y dejase de llorar para preguntarme si podía cargarme a lo cual yo solo asentí me sentía tan débil que sabía que no iba a ser capaz de ponerme de pie por mi cuanta sin marearme o en el peor de los casos desmayarme. Jasper me cargo hasta un sillón cercano, todavía me resultaba asombroso como era capaz de cargarme sin ningún problema.

Una vez que estuve acomodada en la cama Jasper acerco una silla al sofá donde yo me encontraba y se puso al lado mientras Carlisle que había permanecido en silencio observándonos se ponía detrás de él- Ahora si Alice me quieres decir que paso ¿Por qué estabas en el piso llorando cuando entre? – Pregunto mirándome preocupado y me tomo la mano que aunque al principio quise esquivarlo luego acepte pues al parecer a mi cuerpo le relajaba estar en contacto con sus frías manos en comparación a las mías.

Escuche su pregunta y se me cerro el mundo no sabía que contestarle sin decirle de mi embarazo – Lo que pasa Jasper es que le pedí a Alice que se recostara para inyectarle un poco de anestesia y cuando ella vio que hablaba en serio se asusto... Creo que le tiene fobia a las agujas – Dijo Carlisle inventándose una muy buena escusa mientras me miraba a los ojos para que le siguiese la corriente.

Si Jasper, veras desde niña le tengo pánico a las inyecciones y no pude evitar reaccionar así – Comente tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible aunque no me costó mucho esfuerzo pues las agujas no me gustaban ni en lo más mínimo.

Después de un rato y de que Carlisle mandara a Jasper a traerme un refresco para decirme que no me preocupara que él no diría nada de mi embarazo pero que debería hacerlo que sus hijos entenderían y tras negarme rotundamente, Jasper llego con la soda y ahí quedo nuestra platica. Al poco tiempo Jasper se ofreció a llevarme a casa y como no traía coche no me quedo más opción que aceptar.

Él me llevo a casa, estuvimos viendo tele un rato mientras llegaba la pizza que mandamos traer y tras comer le pedí a Jasper que me llevase a mi habitación que me sentía cansada el asintió con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a mí para cargarme llevándome a mi habitación en pocos minutos. Una vez que me acomodo me explico que se quedaría en casa hasta que Rose llegase para cuidarme, apenas iba a protestar cuando me dijo que no estaba en mi elección si ella venia o no que ya estaba decidido y que en la mañana vendría Esme para prepararme el desayuno cosa que yo veía innecesaria pero que por alguna razón sabia no me iban a dejar rechazar.

Al poco rato y después de ver la tele acostada empezó a vencerme el sueño lentamente aunque intentaba resistirme a el por miedo a que mis pesadillas volvieran y Jasper estuviese aquí, pero no pude aguantar mucho y pronto sin siquiera darme cuenta caí en un profundo sueño en los dulces brazos de Morfeo…

* * *

_Hola a todas!_

_Primero que nada GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON REW!_

_Y segundo pues GRACIAS todas aquellas personas que me leen y no dejan su comentario._

_Y también quería disculparme con ustedes por la espera y por no actualizar ya que debido a circunstancias que no estaban en mis manos no podía hacerlo.. De vdd discúlpenme.. Prometo que no volverá a pasar!_

_Y ahora si nos vamos con el capi.._

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_¿Cómo ven eso de que Jasper pueda disfrutar un poco la comida humana?_

_¿Qué les parecía la petición del padre de Alice a Carlisle?_

_¿Creen que Alice cambie de opinión acerca del aborto?_

_¿Cómo les pareció la reacción de Alice cuando Carlisle le dijo que la checaría?_

_¿Qué les parece que Alice se empiece a dar cuenta de que cada vez que esta con Jasper se siente más tranquila?_

_Y sobre todo ¿Les gusto el capitulo?_

_Bueno pues si así fue por favor dejen un rew.. Que nada les cuesta y debido a que hoy es mí cumple.. Hagan la buena acción del día y alégrenme mi cumpleaños regalándome un lindo comentario o rew.. Si?_

_Y bueno pues ya conocen la tablita así que a dejar rews!_ _Gracias … las quiere_

_**Setsuna Halliwell Whitlock**_

Y siendo las 11:50 pm del 28 de junio del 2013, oficialmente acabo de editar todos los capis, ahora sí y ya mas empapada de la historia me dedicaré a redactar la actualización del capítulo, les agradezco infinitamente que me lean y continúen con la historia.

Las quiere _**Setsuna**_


	13. Lo siento

Hola.

Lamento que esto no sea una actualización como se que debería ser y como se perfectamente muy bien se merecen… Ya sé son más de cinco meses que no actualizo y lo lamento de verdad, pero chicas no les mentiré así que la verdad es que todo mayo estuve deprimida… Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia fue porque me paso algo similar, sin llegar a la violación pero si a un acoso muy marcado y ciertas cosas más… Y bueno utilíce la historia como desahogo, pero llego el punto en que no pude más y simplemente no he podido escribir casi nada.

Si bien el 13 de junio conocí a mi propio Jasper y ha sido sin duda alguna una gran ayuda que me ha impulsado a seguir adelante, lo cierto es que todavía no me siento muy capaz de seguir con la historia sin arruinarla pues deseo que la historia siga su curso sin verse afectada por mi situación emocional.

Sé que me van a comprender y las que han pasado por una situación como la que Alice y yo pasamos entenderán que llega el punto en que todo se derrumba y cada día se hace más difícil salir adelante…

Espero puedan entenderme… Además, ahorita ya estoy mejor, como les dije conocí a mi Jasper y él me ha ayudado demasiado… si no fuera por él, ustedes ahorita o verían esta nota y la historia nunca más se hubiese actualizado…

En estos momentos de mi vida solo necesito tiempo… sea poco pues últimamente me han surgido ganas de seguir con este proyecto solo espero que mi nueva laptop llegue a mis manos, pero para ser sincera no sé si actualizare pronto, como les digo es muy probable pero la verdad no les quiero prometer nada y quedarles mal… Espero puedan entenderme… y aceptare si están enojadas conmigo o ya no quieran seguir con la historia… aun así gracias por haberme leído y esperado todo este tiempo… las quiero... y si hay chicos... pues bueno a ustedes también… Espero poder darles una sorpresa para antes de navidad…

Se despide de ustedes

Setsuna Halliwell Whitlock.

Besitos y de antemano GRACIAS.


	14. Continuacón

Hola a todas!

Este no es un nuevo capítulo, pero si un aviso importante!

**CONTINUO** con la historia =)

Sé que he tardado 3 años y que muchas de ustedes quizás ya no me lean, incluso recibí un rew diciéndome que era porque ahora todo en mi vida va bien... Pues no es el caso, si muchas cosas han mejorando desde el último mensaje que subí, pero también muchas han empeorado.

En estos tres años he aprendido y comprendido muchas cosas y si bien mi odio por Edwardcito sigue y Bella sigue sin agradarme del todo pues la entiendo, entiendo porque perdono a Edward mas no la justifico, la entiendo porque yo misma lo he vivido, quizás no con un vampiro pero he amado con esta fuerza, incluso más... He bajado al mismísimo puto infierno, nada mas que a diferencia de Bella yo conté con mi _Alice _particular hasta hace unos días que por un gran cabreo, de mi parte y reclamos, según entiendo ella decidió alejarse de mí, y no la juzgo, la entiendo, ella quedo en medio de una situación que jamás a podido mi podrá controlar y sé que le debo una disculpa y si me permiten me gustaría hacerla publica...

_Alice... __**perdóname**__, estaba muy cabreada cuando te mande los mensajes, no busco nada más que el hecho de que te pongas en mi lugar, me entiendas y perdones, eso es todo..._

Por obvias razones no puse su nombre, pero estoy segura ella me entenderá.

Y bueno chicas después de todo este rollo, como les dije seguiré la historia, y actualizaré lo más pronto posible, por el momento me dedicaré a rescribir los capítulos que ya tengo hechos y analizarlos, si es necesario cambiarle cosas o agregarle hechos para así empaparme de la historia y seguirla como todas ustedes que me han esperado tanto tiempo se merecen.

Gracias por su comprensión y estense al tanto de los capis...

Las quiere.

**Setsuna-Halliwell-Whitlock.**

Pd: Se aceptan sugerencias y comentarios =)


End file.
